Nada es Para Siempre
by Lauren-017
Summary: House escapa del centro de desintoxicación tras confirmarse su adicción a las drogas. Cuddy comenzará una nueva vida junto a la hija de ambos, pero su recuerdo siempre le acompañará. Vive una historia que comienza cuando ambos se encuentran en Michigan.
1. Feliz Pequeña Navidad

**Hola, soy nueva en esto de los fics pero creo que tengo muy buena imaginación así que decidí llevarlo a la práctica. El primera capítulo que vi de House fue 'Help Me' después empecé a ver todas las temporadas…**

**Este fic no corresponde con una temporada en concreto, algunos de los personajes si están presentes en la serie (no me pertenecen), los demás son cosecha propia. Llevo dos días escribiendo este relato y quiero continuarlo por mucho tiempo, tengo muy buenas ideas. Algunos detalles de este capítulo no los entenderéis pero se resolverán en los que vengan. Creo que los diálogos están bien situados pero si tenéis dudas para leer me lo podéis decir.**

**Nada más, espero que os guste esta lectura.**

_Lo he vuelto a ver…_

_Lisa, está lloviendo a mares y hay mucha gente por las calles…_

_(Cameron estaba secando el cabello de una pequeña niña)_

_No, esta vez ha sido diferente…_

_¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?_

_Él iba sobre una moto, una moto oscura…_

_¿Llevaba casco?_

_No…_

_(Cuddy se dirigió a la pequeña y la cogió en brazos)_

_Lisa, se que nunca vas a olvidarte de él pero deberías empezar una nueva vida junto a tu hija…_

_Lo sé, sé que tienes razón, me lo he planteado una y otra vez pero cada vez que cierro los ojos recuerdo cada palabra, cada gesto, todo lo que nos prometió…_

[**Flashback**]

Lisa estaba sentada junto a un gran ventanal que se encontraba en el salón de las casa de sus padres. Desde ahí podía observar como caía la espesa nieve golpeando dulcemente el cristal, los pensamientos la invadían y de vez en cuando se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en la cara pero todo esto fue interrumpido cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a ella, no pudo evitar girarse y sonreír al ver de quien se trataba.

(Se arrodilló junto a la pequeña silla donde lisa estaba sentada y besó tiernamente sus labios)

-¿Qué haces?

- Pensar

- Lisa pensando… No, no me cuadra

(Cuddy le dio un codazo, este no pudo evitar sonreír)

- No enserio… ¿En qué piensas?

- En todo lo que ha cambiado nuestra vida este ultimo año…

- ¿Y no te agobia?

- Ya no (se le dibujo una sonrisa) Por cierto… ¿Se ha quedado dormida?

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Solo bastó medio capítulo de 'Hospital General' para que cayera rendida…Debió ser el estrés de ver como María Luisa tenía que escoger a uno de sus dos pretendientes para que fuera el padre de sus cuatrillizos…

- House, solo tiene tres meses…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué querías que le pusiera…Barrio Sésamo? Mi hija será lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que si Coco tiene tres galletas y se esconde una solo quedaran "2"…Vaya te he destripado el final…

(Cuddy hizo una mueca)

- Me gustas más cuando sonríes…

- Y a mí cuando cierras el pico (lo cogió bruscamente del jersey y lo besó)

- Si haces esto más a menudo prometo estar callado (sonrió pícaramente)

- ¿Sabes que el jersey es horrible…verdad?

- Lo sé, no combina con mis ojos…

- ¿Y por qué lo llevas?

- Tu madre se empeñó en que yo combinara con esos calcetines tan cutres de la chimenea

(Cuddy miró hacia la chimenea y vio cuatro calcetines colgados junto a un pequeño patuco de color rojo, sonrió)

- Créeme para ella no es fácil celebrar por primera vez la navidad…

(Alguien movió el pomo de la puerta de la entrada, aparecieron Alice y Josep los padres de Cuddy)

- ¿Que hacéis chicos? (Alice entraba al salón cargada de muchas bolsas)

- No quieras saberlo suegra…

(Cuddy le dio un codazo a House)

(Josep entró a la sala cargado con un gran árbol de navidad, house le ayudo a situarlo)

- ¿De verdad hay que montar todo este paripé?

- Greg, esto va a ser diferente a partir de ahora, recuerda que la familia ha crecido (señaló el patuco que había junto a la chimenea, Alice se dirigió a la cocina)

(Greg iba a seguir entablando conversación cuando empezó a sonarle el móvil, fue hasta la habitación para atender la llamada)

(Cuddy fue hacia la cocina para ayudar a su madre a ordenar la compra)

- Mama, ¿has invitado a Julia a cenar mañana?

- Si, pero ya sabes cómo es tu hermana y lo que piensa acerca de celebrar la navidad…

- Tal vez tenga razón…

- Para nosotros será una noche más apenas somos los de siempre…Después de esto nuestras tradiciones judías seguirán siendo las mismas…

(Cuddy sonrió y fue hacia el salón para ver cómo iba su padre con los adornos navideños)

(Josep encendía y apagaba las luces del árbol mientras reía)

- Estas serán unas bonitas navidades [dijo para sí misma]

House hacía rato que había dejado el teléfono a un lado. Comenzó a quitarse el jersey, se quedó con una camisa blanca que Wilson le había regalado por su último cumpleaños (no se podía negar que era bastante elegante) cogió una chaqueta negra del armario (le costó encontrarla ya que todo estaba repleto de ropa de cuddy) y se la puso. Cuddy abrió la puerta de la habitación:

- ¿Un nuevo caso?

- Si, pero tengo todavía tres horas de aquí a que el paciente la diñe…

(Cuddy se acercó y le arregló el cuello de la camisa)

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer todo este tiempo libre?

- Llevarte a un lugar…

- Greg tengo que ayudar a mi madre con los preparativos de la cena…

- Solo será una hora…

- ¿Y la pequeña?

- Duerme profundamente, créeme no volverá a reclamar tu pecho hasta dentro de tres horas…

- Vale, pero no tardemos…

- Que si pesada (se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios), te espero en la moto…

Antes de que pudiera empezar a gritarle que odiaba montar en la moto, house ya había cerrado la puerta de la habitación. Cuddy se cambio a toda prisa. Unos pantalones negros ceñidos, una blusa blanca algo escotada y la chaqueta de cuero que Greg le había regalado hace algún tiempo. A house le apasionaba comprar accesorios que iban a juego con su moto. Cuddy comprobó una vez más que su hija estaba durmiendo, besó su cabecita y salió sin hacer mucho ruido.

(Cuddy se colocaba el casco, mientras house empezaba a arrancar)

- Espera un momento…

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

(Cuddy se acercó a él y le colocó bien el casco)

- Oh, Lisa…

- Prométeme algo…

- Sabes que nunca prometo nada…

(Cuddy se puso muy seria)

- Quiero que a partir de ahora lleves el casco siempre y reduzcas la velocidad…ahora tienes responsabilidades…

(House puso cara de niño bueno)

(Cuddy bajó la mirada)

- No quiero que me llamen una noche y me digan que estas tirado en una cuneta…

(Greg le levantó dulcemente la barbilla obligándola a que le mirase)

- Te lo prometo…

(Cuddy sonrió ligeramente)

(House empezó a arrancar la moto finalmente)

Llegaron a una agradable avenida donde había muchas casitas, todas sus puertas eran de color verde oscuro y tenían tres escalones. House cogió la mano de Cuddy y se paró frente a una de las puertas que marcaba el numero 23, miró bajo el felpudo y cogió una de las llaves.

- No me puedo creer que me hayas traído para cotillear la casa de tu paciente…

(Puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella para que callara)

La casa no era muy grande. Nada más entrar había un estrecho pasillo y a la izquierda un salón que apenas tenía un sofá de dos plazas y una tele portátil. A continuación había tres habitaciones, uno de los cuartos tenía una cama de matrimonio con dos mesillas a cada lado y que conducía directamente al cuarto de baño. El otro cuarto estaba totalmente vacío. Y al abrir la puerta del tercero dieron con la cocina, que estaba perfectamente amueblada pero muy descuidada. A la derecha del salón había un despacho. En el centro de este cuarto se encontraba un gran escritorio con una lamparita situada en la parte izquierda. Cuddy abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio…

- No me lo puedo creer…

En uno de los cajones del escritorio se encontraban los libros de texto que debía utilizar para terminar su último año de medicina. En el otro cajón había un llavero con dos llaves.

- Greg, que es todo esto…

- Seguro que un día estas muy cansada como para coger un bus y llegar hasta aquí, así que conseguí que una de las habitaciones de la residencia fuera para ti…sé que esto no va a ser igual que en Michigan pero solo te queda un año y aquí nadie nos conoce…

- ¿Has dicho llegar hasta aquí?

- A si, se me olvidaba comentarlo. Esta casa ya es nuestra…

(Cuddy no sabía que decir, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla)

(House se acercó a ella y le abrazó fuertemente, en un principio dudó pero después dejó su orgullo a un lado)

Lisa Cuddy tenía 25 años y técnicamente debía haber acabado la carrera de medicina. Desde los 12 años decidió que quería ser endocrinóloga, era una chica muy aplicada y nunca suspendió ningún examen en la facultad. Conoció a Gregory House en su tercer año de carrera…

- No creo que deba volver tan pronto a la facultad…

- Lisa, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda…

- Greg, Tamy es muy pequeña y me necesita…

- Podemos organizarnos, además Alice nos ayudara…

- No sé…

- Sé que este año ha sido un poco difícil para los dos…pero podríamos empezar de cero…

(Cuddy miró a su alrededor, no podía creer que a partir de ahora ese iba a ser su hogar, al fin sonrió y abrazó muy fuerte a house)

(House correspondió el abrazo)

Greg le susurro al oído: Feliz Navidad…

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

_- Lisa, ¿Por qué no te quedas con Tamy a cenar? Tengo algo de cena preparada…_

_- No, prefiero volver a casa y descansar…_

_- Como quieras (besó la mejilla de la pequeña)_

_- Nos vemos mañana en el hospital…_

_Cuddy ya había terminado de dormir a Tamy y darse un baño. Corrió la cortina del salón para poder ver la calle. Seguía lloviendo, pero aun así había gente todavía en las calles. Finalmente corrió la cortina y bajó la persiana._

_- Nada cambia…_

**¿Os ha gustado el primer capítulo?**

**Todo dependerá de vosotros para que siga escribiendo aquí. Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias. Si tenéis alguna duda mandarme un correo.**


	2. Dulce Melodía

**Hola, antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han dejado algún comentario, gracias a ellos sigo con el fic además las visitas no han estado nada mal así que hoy subo nuevo capítulo. Cada semana publicaré uno, es decir cada miércoles, si alguna semana me es imposible avisaré. El capítulo es bastante triste aunque ya vendrán mejores, no puede ser todo perfecto. La semana que viene empieza en España la nueva temporada de 'House', tengo muchísimas ganas la verdad porque lo he visto subtitulado y no es lo mismo claro.**

**Nada más, disfrutad de la lectura.**

Cuddy dormía. El reloj marcaba las 4:00, la habitación comenzaba a iluminase por culpa de los destellos de la tormenta. Tamy bajó de la cama y encendió una pequeña lámpara portátil, fue hasta la habitación de Lisa. Cuddy sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, se despertó sobresaltada:

- Cariño, ¿Qué sucede?

(Tamy se tapaba los ojos)

- Se me olvidaba que te asustaba la tormenta…

(Tamy se sentó en las piernas de Cuddy)

- Hoy dormirás conmigo…

Cuddy abrazó a su hija todo lo que pudo, después besó su mejilla. Sabía lo que quería su hija en ese momento, ¿pero como explicarle a una niña de cuatro años lo que estaba sucediendo?...

[**Flashback**]

House y Cuddy dormían. El reloj marcaba las 4:30, de fondo podía escucharse el fuerte ruido de la tormenta. Tamy alcanzó su biberón lleno de agua y empezó a pasarlo por las rejas de la cuna, haciendo ruido. House abrió los ojos:

- No, otra vez no…

- House, ya sabes que le da pánico la tormenta…

- ¿Y por qué tiene que hacer ese ruido?

- ¿Prefieres que llore?

- ¿Prefieres que llore yo que hace apenas dos horas que vengo del hospital?

- No seas cínico…

(House frunció el ceño)

- Se lo saqué a Wilson después de verlo dormido en su despacho…

- Solo lleva tres noches en vela y ya se va durmiendo por los rincones…

(Cuddy abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa)

- ¿Lleva tres días seguidos jugando a esa cosa?

- Esa cosa como tú la llamas es lo último en tecnología…

- House, no sé si te darás cuenta pero ya no eres un niño…

(House miro bajo las sábanas)

- Tienes razón, sería preocupante que un niño tuviera esto…

(Cuddy sonrió)

- ¡House!

(Cuddy miró sorprendida a House)

- Creo que tu hija te reclama…

- ¿Por qué no me puede llamar papi como toda niña "adorable"?

- Porque está enfadada, hace un rato que intenta llamar tu atención…

- Solo tiene 2 años, no tiene derecho a enfadarse…

(Cuddy miró desafiante a House)

- Está bien, ya voy…

House fue hacia la habitación de su hija. Tamy estaba de pie sobre la cuna con los brazos extendidos.

- Eres una pequeña manipuladora, como tu madre…

(La cogió en brazos y se sentó en una pequeña butaca situada cerca de la ventana de la habitación)

House observaba atentamente a su hija. Tamy era una niña preciosa, ojos azules heredados de su padre, unas preciosas facciones (al igual que su madre), nariz redonda, boca pequeñita, mejillas rosadas y el pelo castaño, liso que apenas llegaba a cubrir su cuello. Vestía un pijama rosa que cubría sus pies. Volvió a iluminarse de nuevo la habitación por culpa de la tormenta.

(Tamy se tapaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos y se recostaba en el pecho de su padre)

Siempre llamaba a su padre cuando había tormenta tal vez porque lo veía fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Siempre pensaba que él no tenía miedo a nada, aunque estaba equivocada…

(House sentó a Tamy en la butaca mientras él se levantaba)

(Tamy le agarraba de la camiseta para que no se fuera)

- Ahora vengo…

House trajo un pequeño aparato de música, en su interior había una cinta. Volvió a coger a Tamy y se sentó en la butaca. Miró a la pequeña mientras le ponía los auriculares.

- Solo tienes que apretar el botón y dar vueltas a esta ruedecita para subir el volumen, así no escucharas la tormenta…

(House recostó la cabeza de Tamy sobre su pecho)

(Tamy apretó el botón y la música comenzó a sonar)

Se podía apreciar una melodía lenta y apacible, tocada a piano. House empezaba a recordar...

_**House se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio de su habitación (en la casa de sus padres). A su lado había una caja de plástico, marcado a rotulador podía leerse 'Ultrasonido'. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y metió la cinta en el video, se sentó en la cama con las manos sujetando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, de repente algo le sobresaltó, un pequeño golpeteo venía del televisor. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, ahí estaba, apenas tenía un mes de vida y medía unos pocos centímetros pero el corazón latía con fuerza. **_

_**A sus 25 años ya había visto muchas ecografías, incluso había asistido a partos (algo que en verdad no le agradaba) pero que debía hacer, sabía que esto le haría ganar puntos y así poder avanzar hasta tener su propio departamento de diagnóstico. ¿Qué es lo que cambiaba? Apenas era un feto. Se sintió estúpido cuando una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara. Guardó la cinta de nuevo en la caja. Se tumbo en la cama, miraba el techo, pensativo, no quería recordar la discusión con Lisa, pero no podía olvidarlo era lo único que le preocupaba…**_

_- Necesito pensar…_

_- ¿Pensar en qué?_

_- En todo esto, no estoy listo…_

_- ¿Y crees que yo sí?_

_Se encontraban en la habitación de Lisa (Universidad de Michigan). Hacía dos días que sabían que ella estaba embarazada, dos días sin poder dejar de pensar en otra cosa, dos días sin dormir, dos días intentando que la noticia no se filtrara en la universidad…_

_- Esto es un error Lisa…_

_(Lisa tenía los ojos llorosos, miró al suelo)_

_(House la miraba con el rostro desencajado)_

_- Hay otra salida…_

_(Cuddy lo miró asustada)_

_-No…_

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto supone? Solo te queda un año de carrera…_

_- Quiero tener al bebé (dijo con un hilo de voz)_

_(House la miró sorprendido)_

_- Lisa, eres brillante y serás brillante como doctora. No lo eches a perder…_

_- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si tú no tuvieras nada que ver en esto?_

_(House desvió la mirada)_

_- Greg, ¿Qué te está pasando?_

_(House apenas podía hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta)_

_- Nada, tengo que irme…_

_(Cuddy tenía lágrimas en los ojos)_

_- Eres una maldito cobarde…_

_(House se dirigía a la puerta)_

_(Cuddy lo agarró de la camisa y golpeó su pecho)_

_- Te odio…_

_(Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación)_

_Cuddy se quedó inmóvil frente a la puerta. No sabía qué hacer, estaba temblando, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente. Greg no podía hacerle esto, lo necesitaba. Sabía que esto no podía hacerlo sola…_

_**House seguía en su habitación. Necesitaba salir, las cuatro paredes lo estaban ahogando. Cogió la cazadora, el casco, algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado y la cinta de video. Bajó las escaleras, no había nadie más en su casa. Dudó, por primera vez las manos le temblaban, pero lo hizo. Dejó la cinta sobre la mesa de la entrada. No tenía valor para decirle a sus padres lo que estaba pasando y menos a John. Finalmente salió. **_

La música finalizó. Tamy ya estaba dormida así que le quitó los auriculares y la tumbó en la cuna, la miró durante unos segundos, después cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Volvió a su habitación, Cuddy ya estaba dormida. Se tumbó a su lado y le susurró al oído:

- Perdóname…

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se durmió.

_**House manejaba por la carretera a toda velocidad, podía escuchar las palabras de desprecio de Lisa, los golpes de su padre cuando apenas era un niño, no quería ser como él…**_

_John: Es un maldito irresponsable, acaba de atar su vida para siempre y la de esa chica…_

_Blythe: John, cálmate…_

_**Estaba anocheciendo, empezó a disminuir la velocidad pero aún iba lo suficientemente rápido…**_

Blythe: Hijo, ¿Qué te ocurre?...

(Blythe tomó la cara de su hijo y vio que tenía un fuerte golpe en la ceja)

House tenía 15 años y volvía del instituto, siempre fue un chico con mucho carácter pero nunca había sido agresivo. Pensó que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse con tres chicos más grandes que él, pero finalmente no fue así…

_John: Es la segunda vez esta semana…_

_(Greg ignoraba las palabras de su padre)_

_John: Te estoy hablando…_

_- Y yo te estoy ignorando, no sé si te das cuenta…_

_(Blythe se marchó a la cocina)_

_(John cogió a su hijo de la camiseta y lo obligó a que lo mirase)_

_John: Si sigues así el año que viene te llevaré a la academia militar…_

_- Esa siempre es la solución para ti, evitar los problemas…_

_(John golpeó a su hijo provocando que este sangrara por la nariz)_

Greg subió a su cuarto, tenía la camiseta llena de sangre por el golpe. Se la quitó, miró su pecho estaba lleno de golpes, no era la primera vez que su padre lo golpeaba…

_**House avanzaba metros con la moto, estaba lleno de dolor y rencor, aumentar la velocidad, le hacía liberararse. Entonces recordó la discusión con Lisa y como ella le dijo que lo odiaba. No, ella no podía odiarlo. Era lo único que tenía en la vida. Perdió el control de la moto y cayó. El casco no estaba bien atado, el choque con el suelo fue muy fuerte pero seguía consciente, le dolía la cabeza. Alzó la mano y tocó su frente, vio que tenía la mano cubierta de sangre. La carretera era poco transitada, así que nadie podía ayudarlo, tenía frio y sentía una gran necesidad de dormir, sus ojos finalmente dejaron de parpadear…**_

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

Lisa se levantó sobresaltada, con los ojos llorosos y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Tamy dormía a su lado. Fue hasta la habitación de su hija y miró bajo la almohada, ahí estaba el pequeño aparato de música. Se sentó en la butaca junto a la ventana y se colocó los auriculares. La música comenzaba a sonar. Podía sentir como él estaba a su lado, tocando el piano y sonriéndole, solo a ella le mostraba esa dulce sonrisa…

**¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica y sugerencia. Ya sabéis que la historia es continua así que si no entendéis algo ya saldrá resuelto en los próximos capítulos. La melodía que suena es 'Theme for the Piano' (Michael Nyman), os la recomiendo.**


	3. Preguntas sin Respuesta

**De nuevo miércoles, así que nuevo capítulo. Hay varios flashbacks, además es una continuación del capítulo anterior. Sigue siendo un poco triste pero ya vendrán mejores. Ayer se estrenó la 7ª Temporada en España y por fin pude verlo sin subtítulos. **

**No quiero entretenerme más, así que os dejo con la lectura… **

[**Flashback**]

Abrió los ojos, habían pasado unas cuatro horas desde que sufrió el accidente. Recordaba como Lisa había estado a su lado hasta que consiguieron estabilizarle en la carretera, como le decía que no se fuera y acariciaba su rostro dulcemente susurrándole al oído que no se durmiera. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad. Cuddy estaba sentada en un sillón junto a la cama donde él se encontraba. Tenía la mirada perdida, además estaba muy pálida pero aun así le sujetaba la mano con fuerza, no quería dejarle ir.

- Lisa…

Cuddy se incorporó sobresaltada, hacia un par de semanas que no se hablaban. Él había ido a buscarla a la Universidad pero ella no quería verlo, estaba demasiado dolida. Las últimas noticias que tenía de ella fueron las del 'Ultrasonido' que le envió. Él no lo sabía, pero hacía unos días que estaba en New Jersey.

(Cuddy lo abrazó, besó su frente a pesar de estar cubierta por una venda debido a la fuerte contusión)

- No vuelvas a hacerme esto por favor…

(Cuddy comenzó a llorar, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro)

(House acariciaba su cabello)

- No quiero verte así, no te lo mereces…

- Greg, no puedo evitarlo…

- Esto no te sienta bien a ti ni al bebé…

(House puso la mano sobre su vientre)

(Cuddy acarició la mano de House apoyada en su vientre)

- Todo va a salir bien, no le va a faltar de nada…

Cuddy no sabía que decir ni que hacer, la última vez que hablaron sobre el tema fue cuando se produjo la discusión en Michigan.

- Tengo miedo…

- No vas a estar sola en esto…

House sonrió ligeramente a Cuddy, sabía que esto le tranquilizaba. Lo cierto es que él también tenía miedo, miedo de echar todo a perder, de no cuidar bien a Lisa y de no ser un buen padre.

- Greg, te quiero…

Se acercó a él y besó sus labios tiernamente. House comenzó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, la enfermera avisó a Lisa de que era normal, el fuerte golpe le haría dormir durante varias horas seguidas. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, esta vez estaba más tranquila, acarició su vientre mientras sujetaba la mano de Greg, finalmente logró descansar.

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

_- Cariño vamos a llegar tarde, vamos date prisa…_

_(Cuddy se agachaba y recogía los juguetes que Tamy había dejado por medio del salón)_

_- Ya estoy mami…_

_(Tamy sujetaba el aparato de música)_

_- ¿Sabes que cariño? Cuando vaya a buscarte a casa del tío James vamos a ir a comprar música nueva…_

_- ¿No hay más canciones de Papá?_

_- Si, pero están en la otra casa…_

_Desde que House no estaba, Cuddy y Tamy se habían instalado en un pequeño piso en el centro de New Jersey. Apenas tenía dos habitaciones, un cuarto de baño, cocina y salón estaban conectados. En el salón había un ventanal que conducía directamente al balcón._

_- Podríamos ir a buscarla…_

_- De acuerdo…_

_(Cuddy sonrió a su hija)_

_Eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Cuddy siempre se levantaba bastante temprano, tenía que llevar a Tamy a preescolar y entrar a trabajar al hospital. Wilson siempre salía antes que Cuddy así que iba a buscar a Tamy al comedor del colegio y se quedaba con ella hasta que su madre salía de trabajar._

_- Gracias Wilson…_

_- No tienes por qué dármelas, me encanta estar con ella…_

_- Lo sé_

_(Cuddy sonrió)_

_- Me ha dicho Tamy que ibais a ir a buscar algunas cintas…_

_- Si, pensaba llevarla al centro comercial y comprar algunas nuevas pero quiere la música de house…_

_- Lo echa de menos…_

_- Yo también…_

_- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que está pasando?_

_- No lo entenderá…_

_- Hola mamá (Tamy le dio un beso a Cuddy)_

_- Hola cielo, ¿nos vamos?_

_- Si_

_- Despídete del tío Wilson..._

_- Adiós tío Wilson…_

_- Adiós pequeña, pásatelo bien…_

_Estaban frente la puerta de la casa, el rótulo marcaba el número 23. Cuddy respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Tamy fue directamente a su habitación. Cuddy comenzó a mirar la casa, fue hasta su habitación y abrió uno de los armarios. Allí había un casco de color oscuro, justo el que llevaba 'puesto' el día del accidente…_

[**Flashback**]

House seguía durmiendo, Cuddy se levantó y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, iba a buscar algo de beber. Sentados en la sala de espera estaban los padres de House, Blythe entró a ver a su hijo. Cuddy avanzó por el pasillo…

- Espera…

(Cuddy se detuvo)

- ¿Qué quiere?

- ¿Podemos ir fuera? Necesito hablar contigo…

(Cuddy asintió)

Estaban fuera del hospital, había un par de banquitos. Había gente de toda clase, cada uno con su historia. Algunos estaban felices porque seguramente había salido todo bien en una intervención, otros lloraban desconsoladamente porque habían perdido a un ser querido. John empezó a hablar…

- Creo que eres una buena chica…

- ¿Le importaría ir al grano?

- Mi hijo no está preparado para ser padre…

- ¿Usted lo estuvo?...

- Si, tanto Blythe como yo éramos una pareja estable, estábamos casados y teníamos un trabajo. Él acaba de empezar a trabajar, nunca ha tenido una relación estable, tú eres la primera y no creo sinceramente que quieras estar más tiempo junto a él, te hará daño. Además estas estudiando, tengo entendido que este es tu último año de carrera.

(Cuddy intentaba ver hasta donde quería llegar)

- Aquí tengo un sobre con algo de dinero. Será suficiente para ir a una clínica y terminar con todo esto, lo que sobre podrás quedártelo y seguir con tu vida…

(Cuddy quedó helada)

- No quiero su maldito dinero, no lo necesito. Escúcheme bien, amo a su hijo y sé que puede llegar a ser sumamente irritable pero me enamoré de él tal y como es. Me da todo lo que necesito, usted solo conoce su lado sarcástico porque nunca le ha dejado mostrarse tal y como es. Quiero tener a este bebé, realmente no sabe lo que yo estoy sintiendo en este momento, y esta sensación no la cambiaría por nada…

- ¿Y él realmente quiere seguir adelante con esto?

(Cuddy desvió la mirada)

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

_Cuddy dejó de recordar cuando unas notas procedentes del viejo piano de House comenzaban a sonar. Vio a su hija de rodillas en la pequeña banqueta tocando cada una de las teclas. Cuddy se sentó a su lado:_

_- ¿Te gustaría aprender a tocar el piano como Papá?_

_(Tamy asintió con la cabeza)_

_- Me gustaría que Papá estuviera aquí para enseñarme…_

_(Cuddy bajó la mirada)_

[**Flashback**]

House estaba sentado en la banqueta, con una copa sobre el piano. Empezó a tocar una nueva melodía. Tamy tenía tres años y siempre observaba a su padre tocar el piano, entonces siempre lo veía feliz y con una preciosa sonrisa. House miró de reojo a su hija, Tamy estaba de pie a su lado. Dejó de tocar…

(House extendió los brazos, cogió a su hija y la sentó sobre su pierna)

- ¿Quieres aprender a tocar el piano?

- No, soy muy pequeña. El próximo año…

(House besó la cabeza de su hija y sonrió)

House comenzó de nuevo con la melodía, Tamy miraba las manos de su padre pasar por las teclas del viejo piano. Lo observaba atentamente no quería perderse ningún detalle. Lisa salió de la cocina, era hora de cenar y estaba poniendo la mesa. Se sentó un momento sobre el sofá del salón observando la tierna escena. Sonrió.

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

_- Quiero que papá vuelva a casa…_

_- Papá ahora no puede venir cielo…_

_- ¿Por qué no? _

_- Es complicado…_

_- ¿Está malito?_

_- Si, algo así. Quiero que sepas que él te quiere muchísimo y que entiendas que no va a poder venir ahora…_

_Tamy no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba pero escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre. Vio como Cuddy se ponía triste así que la abrazó muy fuerte._

_- No te pongas triste mamá, papá también te quiere mucho…_

_(Cuddy sonrió)_

**¿Estuvo bien el capítulo?**

**Para que la historia continúe dependerán mucho vuestros comentarios Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica y sugerencia. **


	4. Doctor a Domicilio

**Lo sé, he estado dos semanas sin subir un capítulo pero es que no tenía apenas tiempo ni ideas. El capítulo de hoy no es muy largo y es totalmente Huddy además está relacionado con su estancia en Michigan. El próximo capítulo prometo traerlo justamente en una semana y espero que salga algo más largo. **

**No me entretengo más y os dejo con la lectura…**

[**Flashback**]

House daba vueltas por el Campus, acababa de terminar el entrenamiento con el equipo de fútbol. Era viernes por la tarde, a esa hora Lisa solía esperarle justo al lado de las pistas donde entrenaba. Cuddy estaba algo pálida, llevaba una enorme sudadera de Michigan y unos pantalones de chándal a conjunto con las zapatillas, el pelo lo llevaba recogido. House vestía con la equipación de fútbol.

- ¿Estás bien?, tienes mala cara…

- Solo estoy un poco resfriada…

(House puso la mano sobre su frente)

- Pues el resfriado va acompañado por algunas décimas de fiebre…

(Estornudó)

(House la cogió en brazos)

- ¿Qué haces?

- Vas a ir a descansar mientras yo preparo algo…

- Puedo andar perfectamente…

- Ya, pero me gusta llamar la atención…

Avanzaban por el Campus, ella seguía en sus brazos. Mucha gente los observaba, pero a él poco le importaba. Un grupo de chicas se quedaron mirándolos y por sus miradas parecían estar odiando en ese momento a Lisa Cuddy.

- Greg, me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza…

- Ya casi hemos llegado…

Abrió con dificultad la puerta de la habitación de Lisa, cuando llegaron la depositó en la cama, le quitó las zapatillas y la arropó.

- Gracias…

- No me las des todavía, vendré en un rato…

(Besó su frente)

House llegó a la habitación pasado un cuarto de hora. Traía una bolsa y una bandeja repleta de comida.

- Seré tu doctor durante toda la tarde…

(Cuddy solo miraba la bandeja)

- ¿Pretendes cebarme?

- No, tu culo está bien como está, además me costaría amoldarme de nuevo a él…

(Cuddy hizo una mueca)

- Traigo un zumo con muchas vitaminas, agua para que no te deshidrates, algunas piezas de fruta, caramelos para que puedas respirar mejor, pañuelos para…bueno ya sabes para que sirven…

(Cuddy sonreía)

- Y por último dos películas con este bol de palomitas…

- ¿Pretty Woman y Grease?

- Si, son las que Mike utiliza para traerse chicas a nuestra habitación, aunque a mí ya no me hace falta…

- Eres increíble…

- Lo sé

(Se acomodó a su lado de la cama y le pasó el zumo)

- Creo que merezco un besito…

- Te contagiaré…

(House la besó intensamente)

- ¿Harás esto con tus futuros pacientes?

- Solo si tienen tus curvas…

(Cuddy apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho)

- ¿A que ha venido el numerito de llevarme en brazos?

- Tenía que practicar…

- ¿Para qué?

- Para nuestra noche de bodas…

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- No, con tu hermana aunque ya va siendo una madurita…

(Cuddy frunció el ceño)

- ¿Creí que no te gustaba comprometerte?

- No me gusta, pero sería una buena excusa para hacer el amor hasta el amanecer…

(Cuddy sonrió)

- Supongo que esta es tu manera de ser algo romántico…

(Cuddy se incorporó y empezó a frotarse el cuello)

- ¿Te duele?

- Un poco…

(House colocó las manos sobre su cuello y empezó a masajearlo pasando los pulgares sobre este)

- Me encantan tus manos…

- ¿Solo eso?

- De momento sí…

(House empezó a dar pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello)

- Creo que se acaba de añadir a mi lista tus labios…

- ¿Seguimos probando?

(House seguía besando su cuello)

- Si sigues así no podrás salir de esta habitación…

- Creo que correré el riesgo…

(Sonrieron)

House la tumbó en la cama, seguía besando su cuello y subía hasta alcanzar sus labios, casi los acariciaba con los suyos. Ella se aferraba a su cuello, acariciaba su pelo. Ella le quitó la camiseta y pasó las manos por su espalda provocándole un escalofrío. Él simplemente levantó su sudadera y comenzó a besar su cuerpo semidesnudo, besos pequeños, disfrutando cada contacto que sus labios hacían con su piel. Ella cogió su rostro y le obligó a que le mirase.

- Greg…

(Él simplemente la miraba)

- Te amo…

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

_Recuerda perfectamente el día que ella pronunció esas dos palabras por primera vez. Se conocían, sabían cómo actuaba el otro, cuáles eran sus miedos, cada milímetro de su piel. Esas dos palabras le produjeron un escalofrío. ¿Realmente él se había convertido en alguien tan importante para ella? _

_Solo había oscuridad en esa habitación, solo podía escuchar su agitada respiración, las manos le sudaban. Él solo, ante un bote de pastillas, sabía que camino debía elegir, pero por alguna extraña razón se lo pensaba más de la cuenta. Miraba la foto de su pequeña hija, ¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta?, recuerda la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos y el miedo que recorría su cuerpo en ese instante, por si algo le fuera a pasar. No debía hacerlo, sin embargo…estaba solo._

**¿Qué pasa con House y dónde está?, en los próximos capítulos habrá más información.**

**Los reviews son muy importantes para poder resolver alguna duda, hacer una crítica o una sugerencia…**


	5. Mi Chico Favorito

**Prometido, hoy traigo nuevo capítulo, por la introducción podréis imaginar más o menos que le pasa a House, aunque todavía no lo tendréis claro. Espero tener para la próxima semana un capítulo más completo y detallado, aunque puede que me retrase un par de días debido a los exámenes.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura…**

_Apenas estaba amaneciendo y ya se podían apreciar los primeros rayos de luz. House estaba acostado en el suelo, empezó a abrir los ojos. No reconocía el lugar en el que había pasado la noche. El pecho le dolía debido a la humedad que había en ese edificio. Se incorporó y empezó a frotarse las sienes, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido al alcohol que tomó y la postura que había adoptado para dormir. Se levantó con dificultad apoyándose en la pared, se llevó la mano a la pierna y comenzó a caminar, apenas arrastraba la pierna derecha. Consiguió asomarse a la ventana para ver el típico paisaje otoñal, todo repleto de hojas secas y el cielo anaranjado. _

[**Flashback**]

House estaba en una de las consultas con una paciente. Nada le aburría más que pasar consulta pero debía hacerlo ya lo habían echado de dos hospitales por negarse a hacer lo que le mandaban. Ahora le tocaba trabajar en el mismo hospital que Cuddy, ambos eran simples médicos o al menos así se lo hacían saber. House ya había sorprendido a todos salvando a un niño de una muerte segura por no hacer un simple procedimiento. Cuddy irrumpió en la consulta donde él se encontraba.

- Doctor House, le necesito unos segundos…

- Enseguida vuelvo, no le prometo que sean unos segundos, tal vez sean unos minutos, cosas del placer…

(Cerró la puerta al salir)

- No sabes el morbo que me da que me llames Doctor House…

- No seas idiota, te necesito…

- ¿Se puede saber para qué?

(Se acercaba más a ella)

- Tienes que ir a recoger a Tamy, sigo el embarazo de una paciente y ha surgido una complicación así que me quedaré hasta más tarde…

- No me pidas que vaya a buscarla, no hay más que niños estúpidos correteando buscando a sus queridas mamis…

- Te recuerdo que nuestra hija tiene la misma edad, además tu turno termina dentro de unos minutos…

- No compares a mi hija con esos descerebrados, a ver qué niño de su edad se sabe ya todas las partes del cuerpo. Además, ¿No te pone celosa que todas esas madres neuróticas me miren el trasero?

- Este trasero es mío cariño, no se atreverán a observarlo…

(Le tocó el trasero y avanzó por el pasillo)

(Él movía la cabeza observándola caminar)

Terminó su turno, cogió la mochila y se montó en el coche. Aparcó justo enfrente del colegio de Tamy. Comenzaban a salir niños, todos con la misma bata de color blanca y rayas azules. House bajó del coche y se apoyó en la puerta. Tamy bajaba con una figurita hecha de plastilina, iba de la mano de un compañero de clase, Ben.

- Hola papá…

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a la figura?

- Mark me la estropeó, quedó mucho mejor que la suya…

- ¿Dónde está?

- Ahí…

(Señalaba al niño que pasaba justamente por el lado)

- ¿Mark come mocos?

(El niño miraba a House)

- ¿Así que tu eres el más fuerte de la clase no?

(El niño asintió mientras reía)

- Si vuelves a molestar a Tamy le diré a tu querida mami que venga a mi consulta para ponerte una inyección todos los días…

(El pequeño se asustó y comenzó a caminar con dificultad hasta donde estaba su madre)

- ¿Por qué le pesa tanto la mochila?

(Tamy reía mientras daba un beso a la mejilla de Ben)

(El pequeño se marchó)

- Vaya, papi se va a poner celoso…

(House hacía un puchero)

- Tú eres mi chico favorito papá…

(Se quitaba la mochila)

(House sonrió)

(Tamy cogió una hoja seca del suelo)

- ¿No me vas a contar que le hiciste a Mark?

- Le metí en la mochila hojas secas y piedras del patio…

(House la miró)

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

(House la cargó en su brazo derecho)

- Eres un genio…

(La sentó en la silla del coche)

Llegaron de nuevo al hospital y se dirigieron a la cafetería, Tamy iba de la mano de House. Fueron directamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Wilson.

- Hola tío Wilson…

- Hola preciosa…

(Besó su cabeza)

- ¿Ya has abandonado a tus pelones?

- No, estoy en mi tiempo de descanso…

- ¿Quiénes son esos?

- Mis pacientes, papá es un poco tonto…

- ¿Tus pacientes?, todavía eres un aprendiz…

(Wilson le ignoró)

- Vamos a buscar algo de comer…

(Sentó a Tamy en el mostrador)

- Sírvenos algo de pasta…

- Buenas tardes House…

- Menos formalidades que tenemos hambre…

El hombre que estaba al otro lado del mostrador preparó dos bandejas con dos platos de macarrones, el de Tamy algo más pequeño y acompañado de un zumo natural, House cogió una lata de Coca-Cola.

- ¿Algo más House?

- Mi bolsa de patatas fritas como siempre…

(Tamy miró a House e hizo un puchero)

- Otra también para la enana manipuladora…

(Tamy sonrió)

Terminaron de comer y se sentaron en los bancos situados fuera del hospital, había una gran explanada con árboles de diversos tipos. Se oyó un ruido de una ambulancia aproximarse, mucha gente corría al interior del hospital. House ni si quiera se inmutó, Tamy observó la escena, en ese momento Cuddy salió por la puerta trasera y se aproximó a ellos.

- Hola cariño…

(La abrazó)

- ¿Te lo pasaste bien con papá?

- Si…

- ¿A mí no me saludas?

- Claro, (se acercó y le besó en los labios)

(Tamy estaba sentada en la hierba observando a la gente que había alrededor)

- Abrázame por favor…

(House simplemente lo hizo, apartó el mechón de pelo que cubría su rostro)

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No he podido hacer nada por mi paciente y su bebé…

(Cuddy desvió la mirada al suelo)

(House tomó su rostro con las manos)

- Seguro que has hecho todo lo que has podido, sabes cómo es esto…

- Lo sé…

(Cuddy miraba a su hija)

- Ella está bien, tienes que olvidar lo que pasó…

- Sufrió, pero tú la salvaste y siempre te voy a estar agradecida…

- Te prometí que lo haría, no iba a dejarla ir…

- Esa fue la primera vez que cumpliste una promesa…

(Sonrieron)

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Espero vuestra opinión. Ya sabéis que podéis aportar cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica.**


	6. Tu Dolor es mi Dolor

**Siento haber tardado tanto en subir nuevo capítulo pero tenía muchísimo que estudiar. El capítulo de hoy contiene mucha información acerca del estado de House, no muy alejado de la serie. Es algo corto, prometo traer uno el próximo viernes y más extenso. Nada más disfrutad del capítulo.**

[**Flashback**]

_Cuddy estaba sentada en el sofá, su hija tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, estaba dormida. La casa estaba absolutamente en silencio y alumbrada por una pequeña lámpara situada en la mesita del comedor. Miró a su derecha y alcanzó el teléfono, marcó el número que tantas veces había pulsado esa semana. Comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Tamy, mientras esperaba oír la voz de Greg al otro lado del teléfono._

_- Greg…_

_-…_

_- Sé que estás ahí, solo quiero hablar contigo…_

_Greg sostenía el teléfono situado en el pasillo de un gran edificio. Cerró el puño con fuerza y lo apoyó en la pared, sosteniendo su cabeza._

_- ¿Qué quieres?_

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?_

_- Mal, me duele y es insoportable (apretaba la mandíbula intentando disimular el dolor)_

_- Cariño, te vas a poner bien…_

_- ¿Lo dices para convencerte a ti misma?_

_(Cuddy cerraba los ojos)_

_- ¿Y Tamy?_

_- Está dormida aquí a mi lado…_

_- ¿Dónde le has dicho que estoy?_

_- Le he dicho que te están curando…_

_(House cerró los ojos)_

_- Te echa de menos, iremos a verte mañana…_

_- ¡No!_

_- Sé que estás molesto, pero tu hija no merece pagar por tu error…_

_- ¿Molesto?, tu decidiste alejarla de mí metiéndome en este centro…_

_- Lo hice por tu bien, tomar esas pastillas no era la solución…_

_- ¡No hay solución Cuddy!, voy a vivir con dolor toda la vida…_

_(Esto último lo dijo con un hilo de voz)_

_- Greg, te prometo que voy a buscar una solución para que el dolor disminuya, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pero primero tienes que dejar de tomar esas pastillas…_

_- ¿Siempre vas a estar a mi lado, y ahora dónde estás Cuddy?, Todo esto lo dices para convencerte a ti misma de que voy a dejar de drogarme, de que no voy a ser un maldito cojo y de que vamos a ser una familia feliz. Lo peor es que te engañas a ti misma…_

_(Colgó el teléfono y se llevó la mano a la pierna, se sentó en el frío suelo del pasillo y comenzó a pasar su mano por ella para aliviar el dolor)_

_(Cuddy tenía un nudo en la garganta, los ojos le brillaban y una lágrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla)_

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

Todavía le dolía recordar cada conversación telefónica que tenía con él desde que ingresó en el centro de desintoxicación. La menospreciaba, la culpaba de su dolor, de alejarlo de su hija. Hacía lo correcto, de eso estaba segura, sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse culpable.

- Hoy hace seis meses que dejó el centro y no sé nada de él…

(Wilson bajó la cabeza)

- ¿Y si vuelve? Aunque no lo reconozca le gustaba esta vida, estar contigo y con su hija…

- ¡No James! No le gustaba esta vida, se estaba autodestruyendo con toda esa mierda y lo que es peor estaba destruyendo a todos los que le querían…

(Wilson tomó su mano)

- ¿Pero todavía le quieres no es verdad?

- Sí, no dejo de pensar en él nunca, cada vez que veo los ojos de mi hija, el sonido del motor de una motocicleta, el antiguo despacho que ocupaba en el hospital, su piano…Le salvé la vida, no quería que se marchara de mi lado y lo único que hizo fue reprochármelo hasta su huída…

- Hablaba el dolor, ha sufrido muchísimo con lo de su pierna. No es fácil ver como un día puedes golpear un balón en el equipo de la universidad o jugar con tu hija y de la noche a la mañana no poder apoyarla porque sientes que te está haciendo pedazos poco a poco…no estoy tratando de justificarle, simplemente quiero que sepas que no te odia, se odia a sí mismo por haber sufrido ese infarto, era algo que no tenía bajo control…

(Las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de Cuddy)

- A veces pienso que sería mejor que estuviera inconsciente en alguna parte, así tendría una excusa para salir a buscarle y tenerle a mi lado porque si no es así no entiendo porque no está aquí a con nosotras…

(Wilson se limitaba a observar los gestos de su amiga)

(El rostro de Cuddy palideció)

- ¿Y si ha muerto?

(La última palabra apenas alcanzó a pronunciarla)

(Wilson la abrazó, dejando que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro)

- Las malas noticias llegan siempre pronto, para él será muy fácil hacerte pensar esto…

(Tomó la barbilla de Cuddy obligándola a que lo mirase)

- Eres Lisa Cuddy próxima Decana del Hospital Princeton Plainsboro, trabajas más que nadie para conseguir el puesto, serás una de las chicas más jóvenes en conseguirlo. Llegas a casa y te ocupas de tu hija, no sé como lo haces pero sacas tiempo para jugar con ella y hacerla reír. Eres una buena madre, cuando la pequeña empiece a crecer y cometa un error tú estarás a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse, para aconsejarle que camino debe seguir y para aplaudirle cuando sea necesario. Si House ha decidido perderse todo esto entonces no mereces derramar ninguna lágrima por él…

(Cuddy besó la mejilla de Wilson y lo abrazó)

- Tuvimos suerte de encontrarte…

(Ambos sonrieron)

**Necesito vuestros reviews para saber que os parece el capítulo. Siempre podéis aportar vuestra opinión o crítica, para mi es importante. A todos los lectores que se pasan gracias por leer.**


	7. Inquilino

**Un día de retraso con el capítulo, pero no me vino la inspiración en dos días así que lo completé entre ayer de madrugada y hoy, he cambiado la manera de escribir, creo que se entenderán mejor los diálogos. Aparece Stacy sé que a muchos no os gusta la idea pero tendréis que leer la historia para ver qué pasará, no contiene flashbacks así que la historia continúa. Próximo viernes nuevo capítulo.**

Los rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse en la habitación provocando que su inquilino despertara, tapó sus ojos con la almohada, quería volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que este se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta comenzó a ser brutalmente golpeada, se incorporó con dificultad de la cama, se llevó la mano a la pierna derecha y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, apenas llevaba un pantalón de pijama a rayas como única prenda.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo poniendo una voz ridícula.

- Soy Stacy Warner, abogada del señor macclancy.- dijo elevando la voz para que pudiera oírle.

- No me van las abogadas creí que le había quedado claro a su "chulo".- elevó la voz para que pudiera oírle al otro lado de la puerta.

- Es idiota…-suspiró-necesito entrar para ver en qué condiciones está la casa y si cumple todo lo acordado en el contrato.

(Giró el picaporte con un suave movimiento de muñeca y la dejó entrar)

Apenas cruzaron miradas, ella comenzó a examinar el salón, tenía entre sus manos una carpeta y una hoja que contenía todos los criterios del contrato. House encendió el televisor y se sentó en el sofá, puso los pies en la mesa.

- Tómese su tiempo.- fingió una sonrisa.

- Parece que no hay ningún tipo de destrozo.-dijo sorprendida.

- No suelo montar fiestas nocturnas en el salón, soy cojito, en la habitación se está más cómodo.- guiñó un ojo.

- Iré a ver la cocina… ¡ay!- miró su pie, estaba sangrando.

(House caminó hasta la cocina y vio a la abogada sentada en el suelo)

- ¡Es un idiota!-lo apuntaba con su dedo.- ¡Hay cristales por todas partes!

- Déjame ver.-se acercó a ella.

- ¡Ni se le ocurra tocarme!-golpeó su brazo.

- Podría denunciarte por agresión, una abogada pegando a un pobre lisiado, sería un buen argumento-dijo poniendo cara de bueno.

- ¡Solo quiero que me ayude a incorporarme y me saque de aquí!-su rostro estaba totalmente encendido.

- Podría, pero caminar con ese cristal clavado será difícil.-dijo señalando su pie.

- Sáquemelo por favor.-dijo nerviosa.

(House retiró el cristal con un rápido movimiento provocando que la abogada gritara de dolor)

- ¿A que no ha dolido?-sonrió

- ¿A que esto tampoco?-golpeó la mejilla del doctor.

- Una abogada agresiva, que morbo…

(Le ignoró por completo y se levantó del suelo, no conseguía apoyar el pie)

- Te desinfectaré la herida…

- No.-dijo rotundamente.-iré yo misma a un hospital.

- Mujer para que molestarte teniendo un médico delante.-volvió a poner cara de bueno.

- Ni loca dejaría que me atendiera usted.-dijo rotunamente.

- Como quieras pero teniendo el pie así no llegaras muy lejos…

(Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada, finalmente se detuvo)

- Hágalo rápido, quiero salir de este lugar ¡ya!…

- Como quieras pero así no se disfruta mucho.-sonrió juguetón.

(Le apuntó con el dedo y se sentó en el sofá que antes ocupa House)

- Iré a buscar el botiquín.-caminó hacia el cuarto de baño

(Ella le observó, apenas llevaba un pantalón de pijama y podía ver su torso desnudo)

- ¿Darás parte de este accidente a mi casero?-cogió unas pinzas y retiró unos pequeños cristales que había alrededor de la planta del pie.

- No si me responde a algo.-no dejaba de mirar la labor del médico.

- ¿Esto es un interrogatorio?, porque me gustaría conocer mis derechos.-sonrió.

- ¿Qué hace un médico viviendo en una casa como esta y debiendo dinero a un casero?- enarcó las cejas.

- ¿Qué hace una abogada llevando estos zapatos baratos capaces de filtrar un cristal?

- Yo pregunté antes… ¡Ay!

- Dijiste que solo era una pregunta y has hecho dos, se nota que eres de letras.- cogió un algodón con algo de alcohol y desinfectó la herida.

- Evita mi pregunta, por lo que deduzco que no es nada bueno lo que te ha traído hasta aquí.-miró al médico.

- Deduces bien, soy un psicópata, tengo escondidas a tres abogadas más en el desván, siempre les vengo con el cuento de que soy médico para poder llamar su atención.-miró a la abogada y fingió sinceridad.

- Sé que eres médico.-ladeó la cabeza.

- No puedes saberlo, no hay ningún título que lo acredite por la casa.-sacó un vendaje del botiquín.

- Lo sé por tus manos, son lisas, no has hecho ningún tipo de trabajo forzado.-mostró una leve sonrisa.

- Vaya… ¿estás intentando ligar conmigo?, lo digo porque has pasado a tutearme.-miró a la abogada

- Debe dos meses al señor macclancy, si no le da el dinero en una semana tendrá que abandonar la vivienda.-se sonrojó.

- Necesito más tiempo.-terminó de vendar su pie.

- Si deja que su casero se pasee por aquí de vez en cuando, hará que confíe más en usted, y le permitirá ganar más tiempo.-se incorporó y comenzó a pasear por el salón- no haga nada que pueda molestarle.-miró en una de las estanterías-¿es su hija?-señaló el marco de fotos.

- Sí.-bajó la mirada.

- Tiene sus mismos ojos.-miraba la foto.

- Creo que es el único rasgo físico que compartimos.-sonrió

- Es preciosa.-miró al médico-le ayudaré con el señor macclancy, le convenceré de que es un buen inquilino…

- ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Lo haces por compasión?-se acercó a ella.

- Lo hago porque no he visto ningún daño en la vivienda, todo está en "orden" y sé que quieres quedarte aquí por algún extraño motivo, así que supongo que pagaras lo que debes.-sonrió.

- House.-le tendió la mano.

- Stacy.-tomó su mano-¿todo el mundo te llama por tu apellido?

- Solo la gente que no me conoce, por cierto, tienes nombre de p…

(Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la abogada le tapó la boca con su mano)

- Tendrás noticias mías House…

(Cerró la puerta de la entrada al salir)

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Espero vuestras opiniones, críticas o sugerencias. Gracias por leer.**


	8. Tú & Yo Manhattan

Entre la Séptima Avenida y la avenida Broadway de Manhattan, la luna emitía unos finísimos rayos, apenas transparentes que se filtraban por el gran ventanal situado en una de las suites principales de un hotel céntrico del distrito. Los rayos alcanzaban las sábanas donde se ocultaban los jóvenes amantes. Enredados, las piernas de ella rodeaban las caderas de él y su cabeza estaba oculta bajo su cuello, podía sentir su pecho ascender y descender con cada bocanada de aire. Tranquilo y apacible como nunca antes lo había visto. Él se limitaba a rodearla con sus brazos y a acariciar su hombro desnudo, una textura suave. Sus respiraciones ya no eran tan agitadas como minutos atrás, el ambiente era relajado.

La luna había sido testigo de todo el amor que procesaron durante gran parte de la madrugada el joven y recién estrenado médico y la joven universitaria. Desde que entraron en la habitación sus bocas no se separaron, sus labios peleaban por conquistar territorio ajeno en aquella batalla peculiar que habían entablado, al igual que las manos de él en su cintura no sabían estarse quietas, ascendían y descendía a gran velocidad quería medir cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando los besos no eran suficientes para saciar sus deseos, ella lo llevó contra la pared de la amplia estancia y lo besó con dulzura, suave, lento y largo beso. "_Seguro que no se olvidaría fácilmente de él"_. Sus manos se perdieron dentro de la chaqueta oscura del elegante esmoquin, podía apreciar su textura impermeable pero esta sensación duró unos segundos ya que se deshizo de esta con astuta rapidez. La siguiente pieza era una camisa blanca, impecable, suave y ajustada que marcaba su figura con absoluta perfección. Comenzó a desabrocharla, botón a botón con una dulzura indescriptible, mientras besaba su pecho desnudo. Él cerraba los ojos, no olvidaría fácilmente las marcas que le estaba dejando en su torso, el carmín quemaba en su piel y comenzaba a ser realmente adictivo.

Se aproximó a ella, la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras la miraba a los ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho, sus amplios ojos brillaban y parecían ir a conjunto con los destellos que emitía la luna. De rodillas sobre la cama pasó su dedo índice por su espalda desnuda, provocándole un escalofrío. Ahora de pie junto a la ventana, bajó su cremallera despacio besándole el cuello a cada paso, el palabra de honor granate cayó al suelo acariciando su piel.

Como dos adolescentes cuando llega su primera vez, ninguno de los dos daba un paso en falso, todo fue demasiado despacio y sutil, perfecto. _No todos los días Gregory House recibe un cheque de 3.000 dólares_. Repartieron besos por cada rincón de la habitación, descorcharon botellas de champagne francés y compartieron miradas cómplices.

No despidieron el año con aquel millón de personas en el Times Square, pero poco les importaba. Se tenían el uno al otro y se amaban, él la amaba, a pesar de intentar convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello le ataría demasiado y no sería fácil escapar. De un momento a otro los besos subieron de intensidad, al igual que las frenéticas caricias que repartían. Sus cuerpos se unieron proporcionando calor a su compañero, sin parar de mirarse, sin parar de besarse, bailando una danza que ambos conocían a la perfección. _Ninguno parecía enterarse de que el año había finalizado y que juntos empezaban uno que les traería algo que marcaría su vida_. Susurros y palabras se escapaban de ambas bocas al unísono cuando sus cuerpos no podían sentir más.

- Feliz año.-dijo él intentado recuperar el aliento.

- Feliz año.-sonrió.

Silencio, aquel momento era único y ellos lo sabían. Por un momento a ella no le importaban las palabras, Greg le había demostrado cuanto le importaba. Estaba orgullosa de él, había salvado la vida de un niño con un diagnóstico curioso que solo a él podía descifrar, nadie le pidió ayuda pero fue demasiado insistente en la clínica hasta que el médico ya desesperado cedió, el padre del pequeño le tendió el cheque unos días después en muestra de su agradecimiento.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me encanta Manhattan?-apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

- Instinto.-sonrió

- Espero que tu instinto no esté relacionado con mi diario.-lo miró

- Tal vez.-sonrió

- ¡Greg! Es algo muy personal, ni siquiera tu puedes leerlo.-le dio la espalda.

- Me fascina saber lo que piensas de mi.- se incorporó y besó su ombligo.- capullo, misántropo, insensible, estas son las palabras que resumen nuestro primer capítulo.

- Te fascina tener todo bajo control.-se levantó y mordió su labio inferior.- ¿Hay algo que se te escape?- lo miró a los ojos.

- Tú.-la miró.-Eres un puzle bastante difícil de construir, pero ya sabes que me gustan los enigmas.- sonrió mientras la besaba.

- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido.-pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

Dentro de un par de días se separarían, él había encontrado trabajo en New Jersey, un buen puesto en el central como residente, ella debería seguir estudiando en Michigan. A partir de esa noche nada volvería a ser como antes aunque ellos no eran conscientes de ello.


	9. Reproches

**Lo sé, más de un mes sin actualizar pero tengo una buena excusa. Entró un virus en el ordenador y perdí muchísimos archivos entre ellos parte de este capítulo, en cuanto saqué algo de tiempo lo completé, este sería un doble capítulo así que el domingo vendría la continuación. No suelo tardar mucho en subir, como mucho dos semanas si estoy en época de exámenes como ahora. No voy a dejar la historia sin completar, aunque puede que me lleve más tiempo. En el perfil tenéis la dirección de correo por si queréis que os responda a alguna pregunta.**

**Este capítulo es bastante más dramático que los últimos y aparece un nuevo personaje, nombrado en el capítulo de 'Doctor a Domicilio', Mike, amigo de House y con quien compartía el cuarto en la facultad. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

[**Flashback**]

Sus nudillos colisionaban una y otra vez en su cara, su codo aterrizaba en su estómago, parecía crecerse a cada golpe, maquinaba por inercia el siguiente paso hasta que alguien lo tomó de los hombros y lo tumbó en el frío suelo, estaba completamente paralizado, sus ojos estaban rojos de ira, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y su respiración era agitada. Consiguió incorporarse llevándose la mano al costado, caminó hacia su habitación situada en la residencia, muy cerca de la clínica donde trabajaba. Se desplomó en la cama, el labio y la ceja los tenía partidos y todavía sangraban.

Entró sigilosamente en la habitación con unos informes en la mano, se sentó junto a él, acarició su rostro.

- Se te van a infectar las heridas.- pasó el pulgar por su labio

- …- ni siquiera conseguía inmutarse

Alcanzó el botiquín situado en el pequeño cuarto de baño y comenzó a desinfectarle las heridas.

- No tienes por qué hacer esto, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí…

Hacía apenas tres meses que había sufrido el accidente de moto, prometió que cambiaria, que estaría junto a ella, pero Gregory House parecía no tener palabra. Dos semanas desaparecido sin saber en qué condiciones podría encontrarlo.

Demasiada incertidumbre, dolor, rabia contenida, quería gritarle hacerle reaccionar, pero simplemente no pudo, lo vio roto, más frágil que nunca.

- Y ya está?- Se incorporó.- ¿Ni una explicación ni un lo siento?

- Ese cabrón lo merecía, nos faltó al respeto…

- Solo es un niñato de la facultad, nunca te ha importado lo que digan los demás…

- Lo que digan de mí no, pero no soporto que a ti te falten al respeto…

- Puedo defenderme sola y además sin recurrir a la violencia…

Seguía tumbado en esa cama, observándola, apreciando cada gesto, cada movimiento, estaba preciosa con ese vientre de cuatro meses, nunca podría habérsela imaginado así.

- Quiero que te vayas a New York…

Estas palabras le hicieron aterrizar de nuevo, como si le hubiese abofeteado la cara.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Mike me lo dijo, vio la solicitud en tu escritorio, te quieren para un trabajo de investigación…

- ¿Ha estado aquí?

- Sí, hace un par de días, vino a buscarte…

- ¿Para qué?

- Greg, me voy de Michigan…

- ¿Pretendes que me sienta culpable por todo esto?

- ¿Ves esto?- le lanzó los informes prácticamente a la cara.- ¡He podido perder a nuestro hijo!

Se incorporó de la cama donde estaba postrado, la miraba con el rostro desencajado, la misma mirada que mostró cuando se enteró del embarazo, el mismo miedo recorría su cuerpo, esta vez por el hecho de poder perder al bebé. Siempre puede haber riesgo en el primer trimestre de embarazo pero pasado este periodo las pérdidas ya no eran algo normal.

- Lisa…- tomó su mano

- No Greg.- retiró su mano.- Si Mike no me hubiese llevado al hospital a tiempo probablemente hubiera sufrido un aborto, estuve horas en una cama de hospital con muchísimo miedo, rogando porque la hemorragia cesara mientras tú estabas desaparecido sin dar señales de vida.

Se acercó a ella poco a poco, quería abrazarla, decirle que estaba aquí con ella, transmitir ese miedo que él también sentía.

- ¿Sabes que es lo peor?- le empujó.- lo peor es que en ese momento quien me sujetaba la mano no era el padre de mi bebé sino tu mejor amigo, Mike.

- Déjame intentarlo de nuevo…- apoyó su frente contra la suya, sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla, deteniendo el recorrido que emprendían las numerosas lágrimas.

- No, ya me cansé de luchar por ti, de convencerme a mí misma de que esto te haría madurar. No voy a ser yo quien "destruya el brillante futuro del doctor Gregory House". ¡Coge el maldito billete y vete a New York!, lo único que te mantiene cuerdo es tu criterio médico.

Clavó la mirada en el suelo, sus palabras quemaban, le hacían daño, más que los golpes que había recibido en aquella absurda pelea.

- Tu padre tenía razón, no quieres esto, para ti no es más que un error algo que no tenía que haber sucedido jamás.- le costaba pronunciar estas últimas palabras, estaba totalmente abatida.

- Sabes que no me arrepiento de nada.- le miró seriamente

- Ya no sé qué pensar. Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo no puedo odiarte porque te amo demasiado pero no voy a anteponer esta relación a mi bebé…

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, sugerencias u opiniones. Siento muchísimo la tardanza.**


	10. Arrepentimiento

[**Flashback**]

Cazadora de cuero negra, vaqueros oscuros al igual que las gafas que ocultaban sus expresivos ojos, camiseta con diversas y llamativas formas geométricas adornada con una de sus ingeniosas frases "_La inteligencia me persigue pero yo soy mucho más rápido_". El flequillo lo llevaba ligeramente levantado, de perfil podría reconocerse como el mismísimo Tintín cambiando el maletín por una pequeña mochila azul colgada al hombro. Gregory House se encontraba en hall de la Facultad de Medicina (Michigan).

- ¡Susan!-intentó llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué quieres House?-sujetaba unos libros.

- ¿Dónde está Lisa?-se quitó las gafas.

- ¿Dónde has estado?-se acercó más a él para ver sus enrojecidos ojos.

- ¿Eres mi madre?-hizo una mueca.

- No, pero soy la mejor amiga de tu novia y si le vuelves a hacer daño procuraré que no tengas más descendencia el resto de tu vida.-sonrió maliciosamente.- Si todavía sigues acojonado por la idea de ser padre deberías ir superándolo…

Iba a contestar al primer comentario de Susan pero no era el mejor momento para hacerla enfadar.

- Está en su cuarto-señaló las escaleras.

- Gracias.-mostró una ligera sonrisa.

- Demuéstrale que la quieres antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- cruzó el hall.

House subió las escaleras que lo conducían a su habitación, una vez justo delante de su puerta se paró, se llevó las manos a la sien, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido al alcohol que consumió la noche anterior tras la discusión.

Acababa de darse una ducha y se secaba el húmedo cabello con una toalla, el cuerpo lo tenía cubierto con un albornoz color blanco, estaba sentada en la cama y justo a su lado había dos amplias maletas con la mitad de su ropa perfectamente doblada y ordenada, la había hecho y deshecho más de tres veces, tal vez no quería resignarse a abandonar aquel lugar. Pero debía hacerlo, el embarazo pasaba a ser de riesgo, le aconsejaron dejar la facultad y con ello abandonar Michigan, ahora tendría que volver a New Jersey con sus padres.

Decidió ir a buscar un par de toallas más que tenía en la lavandería, cuando abrió la puerta encontró a House.

- ¡Sorpresa!

- Creo que no es el mejor momento para hacer tonterías.- entró de nuevo a la habitación.

Seguía doblando ropa, le daba la espalda a House.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar.- miraba como ordenaba la ropa.

- ¡Bravo! Has madurado en estas últimas horas, es la primera vez que enfrentas un problema.- metía ropa en la maleta. Ayer te dije todo lo que tenía que decir, no me apetece hablar más contigo.- le miró.

- Sé que no puedo cambiar lo que ha pasado, pero solo quiero que sepas que siento muchísimo no haber estado contigo en ese momento, el no haberte dado la mano como cuando estuviste en el hospital tras mi accidente. Soy un idiota, ni siquiera sé que me pasa…

-¿Quieres que te lo diga? Piensas que éramos perfectos, demasiado inteligentes como para perder la cabeza esa noche, ¿Qué iba a cambiar? Solo era una noche más que pasábamos juntos, pero sabes que no era el alcohol el que te hizo desconectar de todo, eras consciente de lo que hacías al igual que yo. ¿Por qué no te muestras tal y como eres, como eres conmigo en la intimidad?

- No lo sé…

- Me estás perdiendo.

- No quiero perderte.

- No bastan las palabras esta vez.- cerró una de las maletas.

Se acercó a ella y cogió una de sus manos.

- He dejado la clínica y he vendido la moto, todavía tengo parte del dinero del cheque que recibí por salvarle la vida a aquel niño.-sacó el sobre y se lo puso en la mano.- Esta vez voy enserio, déjame ir contigo. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un buen padre.

Tenía el sobre entre sus manos, una pequeña parte de su vida contenida en él. La moto que les había llevado a tantos lugares desconocidos, la que tantos disgustos le había dado con su accidente, siempre viviendo con el temor de que le pudiera pasar algo cuando esta no conocía límites de velocidad. El cheque que les llevó a Manhattan, donde hicieron el amor una y otra vez, donde se sintieron libres.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?-los ojos le brillaban.

- Completamente.-besó su frente. Nos va a costar empezar con todo esto, pero yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no nos falte de nada.

- No siquiera sé que decir…

- No digas nada.-la atrajo hacia él, retiró los mechones de cabello que ocultaban sus labios y posó un suave y delicado beso sobre ellos.

Recostó la cabeza en su pecho, él la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos, besó su cabeza con ternura.

- ¿Te han dicho el sexo del bebé?-apoyó la mano en su vientre.

- Es una niña.-le miró a los ojos.

El rostro del doctor se iluminó.

- Después de varias generaciones los House tenemos una heredera.-sonrió.

- ¿Por qué querías que fuera una niña?

- Porque me gustaría ver como se ve una niña con mi inteligencia y tu autoridad. ¡Dios mío vamos a crear un monstruo!

Ambos sonrieron.

Sacó dos pequeñas camisetas de la mochila que llevaba colgada al hombro.

- Este es un regalo anticipado, las dos son azules una más oscura que la otra, seguro que harán juego con sus ojos, ya sabes que el color rosita no me va.-pudo ver como Cuddy sonreía.

En las camisetas se podía leer "_Si algún día te sientes pequeña, inútil y deprimida, recuerda que un día fuiste el espermatozoide más rápido y victorioso de tu grupo_".


	11. Mi Historia entre tus Dedos

**Más de dos meses sin actualizar, las clases apenas me dejaban tiempo aunque debía haberlo previsto. Ahora tengo una semana libre así que adelantaré los próximos capítulos. Seguramente no vuelva con el próximo hasta principios de junio. Pero si alguien está interesado en conocer algún adelanto puede enviar un mensaje a mi correo (****).**

**Con este capítulo sabréis la situación en la que se encuentra House, y la decisión más importante que tuvo que tomar Cuddy. Este capítulo está muy relacionado con la serie, aunque el papel de Stacy lo ocupa Cuddy, además hay algunos cambios. **

**Todo el capítulo es Huddy excepto el final, hay varios flashbacks, algunos tristes y otros que os animaran más. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito y quizás el que más tiempo he dedicado pero no quiere decir que sea el mejor.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

_Oscuridad, vacío, soledad. Ya no quedaba nada en aquel lugar, solo recuerdos que proyectaba su mente. Los muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo, parecía que hacía siglos que ese lugar estaba abandonado. _

_Sus manos temblaban, no sabía si por la sustancia que acababa de consumir, o por el pánico que recorría su cuerpo. Fue hacia la que era su habitación y abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla, recordaba haberla dejado allí, por un momento sonrió y tomó la foto entre sus manos. Ahí salía él con su hija entre sus brazos, apenas tenía unas horas de vida, recordaba como la pequeña movía sus pies con mucha fuerza, parecía que iba a salirse de sus brazos en cualquier momento, y él sonreía, quizás como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tras contemplar la foto unos minutos la guardó en su cartera. Quería tener algo material que le recordara a su hija antes de abandonar todo de una vez por todas. _

_Siguió su recorrido por la casa, llegó al estudio y miró en una de las estanterías, la única que contenía cosas, ahí estaban sus libros de medicina, sus discos y una cinta de video muy especial. Quizás Cuddy no quería guardar ninguno de esos recuerdos, por eso la dejó allí. Se sentó en el suelo de la estancia y escondió su rostro entre sus manos, en señal de agotamiento. Recordaba perfectamente el día en el que grabó aquel video._

**[Flashback]**

Se acercó al cuarto de baño con la cámara de video. Cuddy estaba bañándose, tenía el cuerpo cubierto de espuma y los ojos cerrados, escuchaba música de la radio. Se acercó sigilosamente y mordió su hombro.

- Eres un bruto.- sonrió

Se metió en la bañera con la cámara de video en su mano, enfocando a Cuddy.

-¿Qué haces?

- Un video.- siguió enfocándola

- Eso ya lo había deducido cuando entraste con la cámara.- se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué no saludas? Esto va a ser un video para tu hija.

- ¿Crees que es el mejor momento?, lo digo porque estamos desnudos y metidos en una bañera.

- Al natural ganas más.- sonrió

- ¿De verdad, tu has visto como estoy yo ahora? Ni siquiera puedo moverme sin ayuda, además tu hija no para de darme patadas.- se llevó la mano al vientre.

- No será para tanto.

- Ya me gustaría verte a ti de ocho meses.

- Eres cruel.- sonrió-. ¿Sabes? Tu madre tiene mucho sentido del humor.- enfocó su cara con la cámara.

- Deberías empezar a llamarla por su nombre.

- ¿Engendro?

- ¡No! Hicimos un trato, se llamará Tamara, ¿a que te gusta este nombre cariño?- se dirigió a su vientre.

- Ese es un nombre hebreo y yo soy estadounidense, ¿Por qué has tenido que decidir tú?

- Lo he hecho porque querías ponerle a nuestra hija como a una de esas cabareteras de carretera.

- Son muy profesionales.

- Es un nombre precioso y se llamará así, lo quieras o no.- sentenció amenazante.

- Vale, te pones muy sexy cuando te enfadas.- se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente.

- Ni se te ocurra seguir, y menos con la cámara encendida.- puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

- Debes de pesarle mucho, tu madre está insoportable últimamente.- se dirigió a la cámara.

- No, papá es el que está insoportable. Yo creo que está nervioso porque pronto llegaras.- miró la cámara.

- ¿Nervioso yo, por un bebé? Creo que todavía no ha nacido ninguno con un explosivo bajo el brazo.- desvió la mirada.

- Vamos, ¿Por qué no lo admites?- acarició su mejilla.

- Porque te pondrías muy cursi.

- Sé que te gusta la idea de ser padre, sino no estarías haciendo todo esto- sonrió.

- Tienes razón, me encanta la idea de tener que levantarme cada tres horas cuando empiece a llorar porque tenga hambre, cuando tenga que cambiarle el pañal, cuando vuelva a tener hambre, ¿he mencionado lo de cambiarle el pañal?

- Aunque no lo admitas sé que esto te gusta.- rodeó su cuello con sus manos y lo besó.

- ¿Sabes? Aquí en la bañera se está genial.- sonrió y la besó.

- Creo que deberías apagar la cámara ya, no quiero crearle un trauma a nuestra hija.- sonrió y mordió su cuello.

- Tienes razón, sería una ruina pagarle el psicólogo después.- apagó la cámara y siguió besándola

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

_Miró aquel lugar, todo lo que le rodeaba, había estado meses ahorrando y haciendo horas extras para pagar esa casa, el hogar para su pequeña familia. Recordaba como había sido feliz por un tiempo. Su hija había dado sus primeros pasos allí, había celebrado cumpleaños junto a ellas y decorado el árbol de navidad. Pero no todo había sido perfecto, su infarto bañó de dolor todos esos recuerdos._

**[Flashback]**

Cuando Lisa abrió la puerta de entrada escuchó llorar a su hija desde su habitación, la casa estaba a oscuras. Empezó a gritar el nombre de Greg, pero no obtenía respuesta. Corrió hasta la habitación y encontró a House inconsciente en el suelo, su hija estaba recostada al lado de su padre, sin parar de llorar.

- Papa se ha caído.- seguía llorando sin parar.

- Cariño, ve a buscar mi maletín, está junto a la puerta de entrada.

La pequeña asintió y fue en busca del maletín.

Desabrochó su camisa y empezó a golpear su pecho.- Vamos, no me hagas esto.

La pequeña entró en la habitación con el maletín de su madre.

Cielo, voy a necesitar tu ayuda, debes marcar el número de tío James.- cogió el fonendoscopio y empezó a auscultar su pecho.

La pequeña marcó el número, su madre se lo había hecho aprender para poder llamarlo en caso de emergencia.

El latido de su corazón era muy débil, empezaba a desesperarse, no quedaba mucho tiempo para actuar.

- Debes decirle a tío James que vaya al hospital enseguida, y que mande llamar una ambulancia.- seguía golpeando su pecho.

Paró enseguida, debía buscar una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Tami, necesito que me digas que estuviste haciendo con papa esta tarde.

- Estuvimos jugando con la pelota en el parque.- la pequeña todavía sujetaba el teléfono.

- ¿Notaste algo raro cariño?

- A papa le dolía mucho la pierna, pero decía que no me preocupara, que se le iba a pasar.

Lisa palideció, ahora todo encajaba.- cogió el teléfono rápidamente cuando escuchó la voz de Wilson al otro lado.

Días antes encontró a Greg dando vueltas por el salón, era más de media noche y no podía dormir.

**- Deberías volver a la cama, es muy tarde y mañana toca madrugar.- se acercó a él.**

**- Enseguida voy.- sonrió con amargura.**

**- ¿No estas bien verdad?**

**- Si lo estoy, no te preocupes.- masajeó su pierna derecha.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Si.- rodeó su cintura y empezó a repartir besos por su cuello.- ve a la habitación enseguida voy.**

**Lisa avanzó por el pasillo todavía preocupada.**

- Greg está sufriendo un infarto a causa de aneurisma muscular en su pierna derecha.- miró su rostro, estaba muy pálido, no parecía él. Su mano inmóvil estaba apoyada en su pierna. Cogió su mano y la besó tiernamente.

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

_De su ojo azul brotó una lágrima, quemaba en su rostro. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde ese día, se volvió más agresivo y solitario. Se avergonzaba de que su hija pudiera verlo así, tan débil sin ni siquiera poder moverse. Odiaba que sintieran lastima o que sufrieran por él. Cuddy pasaba los días junto a él en el hospital, llorando cada noche cuando lo creía dormido. _

**[Flashback]**

- ¡No voy a permitir que cometas semejante locura!- entró en la habitación gritando.

- ¡Es lo mejor para restablecer la circulación!

- ¡Es una locura, tus órganos podrían fallar!

- ¡No voy a esperar más, mi pierna no responde!

- ¿¡No te someterás al bypass me oyes!- le miró a los ojos.

- ¡Es mi pierna y es mi vida!

- ¿Es que no te importa tu hija?

- ¡Claro que me importa, pero ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto!

- ¡Claro que tiene que ver, si tu te mueres ella se queda sin padre! ¡Ya no eres un crío, ahora tienes una hija y es tu responsabilidad, no puedes decidir así como así sin tenerla en cuenta!

- ¿¡Y que quieres, que me vea con una pierna amputada?.- la miró a los ojos.

Lisa no respondió, simplemente se acercó a él.

- Yo te voy a querer igual tengas pierna o no.- acarició su rostro con ternura.

- Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a verme así.- retiró su mano.- Necesito estar solo.- miró hacia otro lado.

Pasaron un par de días y el dolor seguía aumentando. De nada valían todos los calmantes que le inyectaban, apenas podía dormir. Todo se estaba complicando y no había tiempo para actuar.

Lisa estaba pasando un paño húmedo por la frente de House, tenía bastante fiebre y de alguna manera le aliviaba. El médico jefe la mandó llamar a su despacho.

- Lisa, Greg a firmado el consentimiento hace una hora, va a someterse al bypass.- le pasó el informe.

- Sabes perfectamente que esto no es lo más correcto, ¡es una condena a muerte!- tiró el informe en la mesa.

- Es su decisión, no importa lo que yo piense.- la miró a los ojos.- quiere dormir sin dolor hasta el momento de la intervención, para ello también ha autorizado que le induzcamos un coma.

- ¡No hay mas que riesgos!, debes ayudarme a convencerlo de que no lo haga.- miró al hombre que estaba al otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Crees que no lo he hecho? Sabe lo que se juega con esta operación, pero aun así esta seguro de hacerlo. Es un buen médico desde que llegó aquí lo ha demostrado. Quizás sus procedimientos sean poco ortodoxos y por eso lo han despedido de varios puestos de trabajo, pero salva vidas que es lo más importante. ¿Crees que no va a luchar por la suya ahora?

- Sinceramente creo que no.- abandonó el despacho dando un golpe a la puerta.

Caminaba por el pasillo rápidamente, se encerró en el cuarto de baño del hospital y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Lisa Cuddy siempre había sido una mujer muy fuerte e independiente. Desde que tenía seis años decidió estudiar medicina y luchó una y otra vez para ser la mejor grupo y de la promoción. Pero este último objetivo no pudo conseguirlo, desde que lo conoció a él no tuvo más que complicaciones en su vida pero a pesar de todo lo amaba, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Juraría que nunca había experimentado un sentimiento igual hasta que lo conoció a él. El primer día que lo conoció ya tuvo problemas, y desde ese primer día no dejó de vigilar sus movimientos, y no pudo dejar de pensar en él ni un solo momento; y lo odiaba por eso, por entrar en su corazón tan rápidamente y se odiaba a ella misma por sufrir tanto cuando lo veía con otra chica que no fuera ella. Los gritos eran algo común entre los dos, era la manera que tenían de acercarse el uno al otro.

**Sus apuntes cayeron al suelo, estaba dispuesta a cogerlos cuando noto que una mano se entrelazaba con la suya y la acariciaba. Cuando cruzó la mirada con su compañero de pupitre se encontró con los grandes ojos azules de Gregory House y su amplia sonrisa. Entonces sintió como su corazón latía más deprisa y empezaba a sonrojarse.**

_**House siempre llegaba tarde a clase de endocrinología, para cuando él llegaba todos los pupitres estaban ocupados excepto el de Lisa, todavía no tenía la bastante confianza con los chicos de esa clase como para tomar asiento con ellos, además era la única que parecía tomárselo enserio. Él siempre se sentaba a su lado e intentaba molestarla para llamar su atención, siempre conseguía hacerla enfadar. **_

**Aquel día en el que House tomó su mano la reacción de ella no fue la que él esperaba. Lisa se levantó del asiento y golpeó su rostro. Salió de la clase llorando. Todos los alumnos se quedaron mirando a la puerta con asombro, algunos se reían. House se levantó y fue a buscarla. El profesor Lahm quedó pasmado. Lisa parecía una alumna ejemplar, nunca imaginó que interrumpiera una clase de esa forma. **

**Se avergonzaba de sí misma por haber perdido los nervios de esa manera, se dirigió al jardín de la universidad y se sentó en uno de los banquitos que había. House llegó pronto al lugar donde se encontraba, cuando ella vio que él se aproximaba se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero sintió como su mano se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza.**

**- ¡Suéltame!- intentó liberarse sin éxito.**

**- Creo que me debes una explicación.- la miró serio**

**- Yo a ti no te debo nada.- se soltó finalmente y empezó a caminar por el jardín rápidamente.**

**- ¡No tenías derecho a golpearme de esa manera!- avanzaba al mismo paso que ella.**

**- Y tú no tenías derecho a tocarme, ¡Deberías aprender a dejar de tratar a las mujeres como objetos!- le miró y siguió avanzando**

**- ¡No sé de que me estas hablando!**

**- ¡¿A no?, ayer vi como te metías en mi cuarto con mi propia compañera y mejor amiga Susan! ¡Solo te pido que dejes de coquetear conmigo después de haber estado con ella!- golpeó su pecho con el dedo índice.**

**Vio como House paraba de repente y empezaba a reír sin parar. **

**- ¿De verdad piensas que estuve con Susan?- seguía riendo.- No puedo creer que estés celosa.**

**- ¡No tengo ganas de seguir aguantándote!- empezó a correr; **_**ni siquiera le negó que estaba celosa.**_

**- ¡Espera!- la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a que la mirase.- Ayer estuve en tu cuarto con Susan, pero no pasó lo que tu piensas. Solo me invitó a tomar una cerveza mientras planeábamos tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Sé que es dentro de un par de días, lo averigüé por la fecha que está marcada en tu colgante.**

**- ¿Pretendes que me lo crea?- siguió avanzando hasta la entrada de la facultad.**

**- ¡Eres capaz de negarlo con tal de llevar la razón!- la siguió.**

**- ¡Qué raro, creía que esa era tu especialidad!**

**La tomó de la cintura y la llevó hasta la pared del edificio, ella notó como su espalda golpeaba con el muro. Una vez allí él posó salvajemente sus labios contra los suyos, capturó su labio inferior con fuerza. Ella empezó a golpear su pecho pero finalmente se rindió, rodeo con sus manos su nuca y profundizó el beso. Dejaron de lado la tensión vivida minutos atrás y se besaron con ternura por primera vez. Ambos al compás mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. Cuando el beso finalizó, él apartó su pelo para poder ver sus ojos brillar, sonrió.**

Se miró al espejo del cuarto de baño y trató de calmarse. Respiró hondo y fue hasta la habitación donde estaba instalado House, entró sin hacer mucho ruido ya que estaba dormido. Se sentó en el sillón situado al lado de la cama y miró por la ventana, pensativa. Por un momento se puso en su lugar. Si ella estuviera tendida en esa cama quizás las cosas serían de otra manera. No le gustaría que decidiesen por ella; pero dejarlo ir era un precio muy elevado que no estaba dispuesta a pagar. Sonaba egoísta pero no podía evitarlo. Tenían una hija en común y también debía mirar por ella. Desde que House estaba ingresado, no dejaba de preguntar por él ni un solo día. Todavía estaba muy asustada por lo que había pasado días atrás.

House despertó y se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Estiró su mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

- Espero que no me vayas a golpear ahora.- dijo con voz débil.

Todavía le hacían efecto los calmantes.

- No.- sonrió y besó sus labios despacio.

- Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?- acarició su rostro.

- Lo sé.- cogió su mano y la besó. Miró hacia otro lado, no quería llorar delante de él.

De repente la enfermera entró en la habitación

- Dr. House, en cuanto diga pasaré a dormirlo.

- Espere unos minutos.

La enfermera asintió y abandonó la habitación.

**-** Supongo que ya te habrán informado.- la miró.

- Sí.- no le miraba a los ojos.

- Ya lo habíamos hablado, solo quiero que confíes en mi.- alzó su barbilla para que le mirase.

No dijo nada, simplemente se tumbó a su lado en la cama y quedó frente a él.

- Dile a Tami que cuando vuelva le enseñaré a tocar el piano.- la miraba a los ojos con ternura.

Simplemente asintió, acariciaba su mejilla y no paraba de mirarle.

Con una señal hizo entrar a la enfermera. Esta se situó justo enfrente del monitor.

- Quiero verte aquí cuando despierte.- besó su frente.

- Perdóname.- le besó

**- **No tengo nada que perdonarte.- sus ojos finalmente se cerraron.

Ella se quedó abrazándolo durante unos minutos.

Más tarde se dirigió al despacho del médico jefe.

- Sé que ahora tengo poder de decisión sobre él.

- Deberías pensarlo bien antes de decidir.

- Créeme, lo he pensado mucho. Hay una operación más segura entre la amputación y el bypass, simplemente habría que remover el músculo muerto.

- Es una buena opción, pero aun así podría sufrir dolor crónico de por vida o perder prácticamente el uso de su pierna.

- Todo eso es mejor a que no viva.

- Bien.

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

_Alguien abrió la puerta de la casa, vestía con una chaqueta que cubría sus rodillas._

_- Deberíamos irnos, algún vecino podría pensar que hemos entrado a robar._

_House se incorporó ayudado por Stacy._

_- ¿Hace cuanto te inyectaron morfina?_

_- Hará una hora, antes de llegar aquí._

_- Deberías descansar, vayamos a casa._

_Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Stacy se puso al volante._

_- Aquí está todo lo que me pediste. La dirección de la casa, el colegio de tu hija, el hospital donde trabaja.- le pasó el sobre._

_- Gracias.- abrió el sobre._

_- ¿Estas seguro de esto?_

_- __Estoy seguro, quiero a mi hija conmigo__._

_- __Contactaremos con su abogado lo más rápido posible. Pero antes debes dejar todo tipo de sustancia. Debes estar limpio para visitar al juez._

_- Lo haré por ella.- la miró._

**¿Os ha gustado el capítulo?**

**Agradezco mucho vuestras visitas, pero me gustaría tener algún comentario más para conocer vuestra opinión y seguir escribiendo.**


	12. Feliz Cumpleaños 1ª Parte

**Como prometí hace ya un tiempo, actualizo la historia. Ahora tengo más tiempo para escribir, así que cada semana traeré un capítulo.**

**El capítulo se sitúa en la actualidad de la historia, solo hay un pequeño flashback. Por un lado se mostrará la vida que lleva House y por otro lado estará la de Cuddy con su hija. Prestad atención al sueño que tendrá Cuddy en un momento del capítulo.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

Llamó incesantemente a la puerta, hasta que al fin recibió respuesta.

- ¿Y tus llaves?- le miró tambalearse.

- Junto a las llaves de la moto, perdidas en algún bar de carretera.

Stacy negó con la cabeza, lo apoyó en su hombro y lo llevó hasta el sofá. A pesar de que eran altas horas de la madrugada, toda la casa estaba iluminada y había un montón de papeles por todos lados.

- ¿Así piensas recuperar a tu hija?- le quitó la chaqueta para que estuviera más cómodo.

Él simplemente no respondió, bajó la mirada como siempre hacía.

- Te dije que no era buena idea quedarme en tu casa.- intentó incorporase pero resultó inútil.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo, ya has dejado la vicodina, ahora no puedes refugiarte en el alcohol.- le miró con gesto preocupado.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente habló.

- La he visto, me acerqué al colegio esta mañana.- hablaba con dificultad.

- No debiste hacerlo, fue una imprudencia.

- ¡Decidí correr el riesgo!

La abogada simplemente le observó en silencio.

Mañana es su cumpleaños.- volvió a bajar la mirada.

Posó la mano en su hombro y le miró.

- Este va a ser el último cumpleaños que pases sin ella, recuperaremos a tu hija muy pronto.

El médico simplemente hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Ven.- lo apoyó en su hombro y lo llevó hasta el cuarto de baño.

Prendió la ducha mientras él se quitaba la camiseta, metió la cabeza en el chorro de agua fría y se quedó allí parado un rato. Stacy le ayudó a incorporarse y le pasó una toalla. Al ver que este se quedaba parado frente a ella, le tocó el hombro. El médico la observó y tras un incómodo silencio sentenció:

- La necesito a ella en mi vida, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

La abogada se estremeció al escuchar estas palabras por parte del médico, nunca pensó que dejara mostrar sus sentimientos ante ella. También pensó que este arranque de sinceridad había sido fruto del alcohol consumido esa misma noche.

El médico se sentó en el frío suelo del cuarto de baño, su cabello estaba empapado, al igual que sus hombros y su espalda, temblaba, pero no se movía de su posición.

Stacy tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarle el cabello con suavidad. House observó la labor de la abogada, la miraba a los ojos, pero ella evitaba su mirada, se inclinó hacia ella, muy despacio y comenzó a besar su cuello. Stacy cerró los ojos, percatándose del juego tan peligroso que ambos habían iniciado. La mano juguetona de House se coló en su camisa, fue desabrochando lentamente los botones, sin dejar de besarla, ahora en la cara, muy cerca de los labios. Podía sentir sus manos húmedas en contacto con su piel, y su aliento con sabor alcohol en la cara. Entonces recordó todo lo que había consumido, él no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió parar.

House, has bebido mucho, para.- apartó su cara y bajó la mirada.

Lo llevó a su habitación torpemente, ya que este andaba con más dificultad de lo habitual. Lo tumbó en la cama y en cuestión de segundos el médico cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormir. Stacy lo miró, ahora estaba mucho más confundida. Ese hombre que tenía enfrente estaba completamente roto, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Pero aun así sentía que quería ayudarle, no quería dejarlo solo. Se acercó a él y besó su frente.

**(…)**

_Se encontraba en mitad de la carretera, descalza, apenas una bata cubría su cuerpo, hacía frío, sus dedos comenzaban a helarse y le dolía todo el cuerpo. No había nada a su alrededor, pero no sentía miedo, escuchaba no muy lejos el rugir de un motor, sonrió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, la luz que provenía de la moto le cegaba, no vio su rostro pero sabia que era él cuando este le tendió la mano y la invitó a subir. Conocía su mano, en realidad conocía todo de él y eso le fascinaba. _

_Se sube en la moto y se aferra con fuerza a su torso desnudo, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda, sintiéndolo respirar. Avanzan metros en cuestión de segundos, la moto va muy rápido pero a ella no le importa, no esta vez, hasta que frena de repente, esto si la asusta. Baja de la moto con rapidez y mira al horizonte, ella le sigue, necesita saber que es lo que pasa, él se vuelve hacía ella y la mira a los ojos, ella se aterroriza, su mirada está apagada, le acaricia la mejilla y él baja la mirada, pero acaricia su abdomen con ternura, para después marcharse cojeando hacia ninguna parte, ella acaricia su abdomen por inercia mientras lo mira partir. 'Adiós, mi amor'_

Se despierta en mitad de la noche empapada en sudor, respira agitadamente y mira todo lo que está a su alrededor, intenta situarse, no ha sido más que un sueño. Va hacia el cuarto de baño y se refresca la cara con un poco de agua, se mira al espejo, su rostro está totalmente demacrado, para ser una mujer joven de treinta años de edad, ella ha perdido mucho, apenas se preocupa por su aspecto ni por ella misma, todo su tiempo lo dedica a su trabajo y a su hija, y el no cuidarse ya le había pasado factura, acarició su abdomen, plano y comenzó a llorar, se odiaba a ella misma.

**(…)**

House se levantó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, la habitación le daba vueltas, bajó las escaleras acompañado de su bastón y llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró con una pastilla y un vaso de agua. La abogada antes de marcharse a trabajar, le había dejado una nota: _'Contacté con su abogado esta mañana, debemos ponernos las pilas y presentar nuestra defensa. No hagas ninguna locura hoy, será mejor que te quedes en casa, por cierto te he dejado un analgésico, seguro que tienes un dolor de cabeza horrible'_. El médico sonrió y se tomó la pastilla, su rostro cambió al recordar las primeras palabras escritas, a partir de hoy se enfrentaría a la madre de su hija.

**(…)**

Cuddy fue hasta la habitación de su hija con un regalo, esta seguía durmiendo y no se percató de la entrada de su madre. Corrió las cortinas del cuarto, el cielo tenía un color grisáceo, llovía y hacía tormenta, se había pasado así toda la noche, por un momento sonrió, su hija por primera vez no se había levantado asustada por la tormenta. Se acercó a su cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola despertar.

Buenos días cielo.- besó su mejilla.- Feliz cumpleaños.- acomodó el regalo a su lado.

La pequeña se desprendió rápidamente del papel de regalo, ya solo quedaba visible un gran estuche de piel. Lisa ayudó a su hija a abrirlo, en el interior había una cadena de música. Dibujado en la placa había un retrato de Greg tocando el piano y Tamy en sus brazos, también estaba marcado el nombre de la pequeña.

[**Flashback**]

_Tamy apenas tenía un año de edad, miraba embelesada a su padre tocar el piano, se sentó en sus rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, jugaba con el chupete mientras reía al ver a su padre poner caras raras cuando tocaba. Cuddy les hizo una foto en esa posición, sonreía, más que nunca. Cuando finalizó el conjunto de canciones que tocaba todas las noches, la pequeña ya estaba dormida, la llevó en brazos hasta su cuna y antes de dejarla besó tiernamente su frente. Cuddy rodeó su cintura y mordió su oreja, mientras le susurraba_: '_eres un gran padre_'

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

Cuddy observó a su hija, esta no hacía más que sonreír con la cadena de música en sus manos, acarició su cabello mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Ya por la tarde, Cuddy había organizado el cumpleaños de Tamy en un restaurante cercano al hospital donde trabajaba. Había invitado a la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, ahora todos intentaba golpear una piñata. Tamy tenía una venda en los ojos y guiada por Wilson intentaba darle, tras varios intentos y algún que otro golpe a Wilson, los caramelos cayeron y todos los niños se lanzaron a por ellos. James regresó a la mesa donde Cuddy había estado observando la escena con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Para ser una pequeñaja de cinco años, tiene mucha fuerza.- se frotó el brazo.

Lisa rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Esa cadena de música que le has regalado, le ha encantado.

- Lo sé, le apasiona la música, como a él, quería que recordase a su referente.- sonrió con amargura.

- ¿Te ha vuelto a preguntar por él?- bebió del café que tenía delante.

- No, y me preocupa que no lo haga, no muestra la frustración que debe sentir ante esta situación. James, no quiero que sea como él, quiero que me hable, que me diga como se siente. Quiero ayudarla en todo lo que pueda. Debo hablar con ella y decirle que es lo que está pasando, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirle exactamente?- miró a su amiga con curiosidad.

- Le diré que él no va a volver más.- miró a su hija.

**(…)**

House miraba por la ventana, pensativo, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Stacy había llegado hacía algunos minutos y se estaba dando un baño. Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con House, lo veía con la mirada perdida. Intentó romper el hielo.

- He traído comida china, ¿te apetece?

- Sí, estará bien.- se acercó a la cocina donde estaban los dos cuencos de comida.

House comía en silencio, apoyado en la barra americana. Stacy lo observaba.

- ¿Qué tal el día?- intentó entablar conversación.

- Aburrido y con mucho dolor.- se frotó la pierna derecha.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas? Estar de pie, le hace mal a la pierna.

- Llevo sentado todo el día y eso también la perjudica.

- No te duele por haber estado sentado, te duele porque piensas en todo lo que te espera ¿me equivoco?

- No sabía que tuvieras la facultad de psicoanalizar a tus clientes.- seguía comiendo.

- ¿La amas?- dejó el cuenco a un lado.

House se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta, desvió la mirada.

- Si la amas y quieres quitarle a su hija, no soportaras la presión mucho tiempo.

- ¡No la amo!- golpeó la mesa.

Stacy se estremeció ante este gesto. House intentó tranquilizarse.

- ¡La odio por hacerme vivir con dolor cada segundo de mi vida, por dejarme tirado en ese centro de desintoxicación, por separarme de mi hija!- tomó aire.- Mi hija es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida, y no voy a dejar que me aleje de ella.- dicho esto, cogió las llaves de la moto y la cazadora dispuesto a marcharse.

Se sentía desnudo frente a la abogada, le había soltado toda la frustración acumulada en estos meses. Estaba dispuesto a irse, no sabía a donde, pero necesitaba desquitarse con algo o con alguien.

**(…)**

Wilson acompañó a Cuddy y Tamy a casa tras la fiesta de cumpleaños, la pequeña ya se había dormido en el coche. A medida que avanzaban con el podían ver la silueta de un hombre parado frente al bloque de pisos donde vivían. Wilson encendió los faros del coche, Cuddy se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba.

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**No olvidéis opinar, vuestros comentarios son importantes para seguir con la historia.**


	13. Feliz Cumpleaños 2ª Parte

**Traigo nuevo capítulo, en realidad es una continuación del otro, así que hice una segunda parte. Es bastante depresivo, ya os aviso. Además la semana pasada mencioné que prestarais atención al sueño de Cuddy, aquí tendréis la respuesta.**

Wilson miró la cara de su amiga, estaba totalmente pálida y no hacía más que buscar de manera enfermiza el móvil en su bolso.

- Lisa, ¿le conoces, sabes quien es ese señor que está frente al bloque?

- Es mi abogado, lo contraté después de la desaparición de Greg, quería estar preparada.

- ¿Crees que tiene noticias acerca de él?

- Tal vez, además me ha estado llamando durante toda la tarde, no me di cuenta porque tenía el móvil desconectado.

La noche era fría y húmeda, no llovía, pero seguramente lo haría más tarde. Bajó del coche, le temblaban las piernas, toda su fortaleza se desvanecía a medida que se acercaba a ese hombre que tenía enfrente.

Wilson cogió a la pequeña en brazos, esta seguía durmiendo plácidamente, sin percatarse de todo lo que se avecinaba.

**(…)**

Tenía la cazadora puesta, las llaves de la moto en la mano, estaba listo para salir si no fuera porque la abogada se puso justo delante de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

- Si quieres irte, adelante. Si quieres tirar por la borda todo lo que has avanzado y quieres volver a consumir, hazlo. No te juzgo, no soy nadie para hacerlo, no soy más que tu abogada.

- Entonces quítate de mi camino.- avanzó hasta quedar delante de ella, podía sentir su respiración muy cerca.- Iré a buscarla.

- Eres idiota. El hombre que todo lo piensa a conciencia y nunca da un paso en falso, va a cometer el error más grande de su vida. ¿En que mierda piensas?

- ¡No tengo ninguna posibilidad de obtener su custodia!- golpeó la puerta por encima de Stacy.- Solo soy un drogadicto lisiado. ¿Qué clase de vida le voy a dar?- forcejeó con la abogada, intentando abrir la puerta.

**(…)**

Wilson se quedó con Tamy en su habitación, mientras Cuddy y el abogado hablaban. La pequeña terminó de ponerse el pijama y se subió a la cama. James la cubrió con la sábana.

- Intenta dormir.- besó su frente.

- ¿Tío Jimmy, crees que los deseos se pueden cumplir?

- Sí, ¿por qué no?

- Porque he pedido que papá vuelva el día de mi cumpleaños, y no ha venido.- bajó la mirada.

- Algunos deseos son difíciles de cumplir pequeña.- levantó su barbilla.- Ahora cierra los ojitos y duerme.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tamy ya se había dormido. James decidió reunirse con el abogado y Cuddy en el salón. Lisa tenía la mirada perdida y estaba pálida. Decidió traerle un vaso de agua de la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó el oncólogo.

Cuddy no articulaba palabra, en sus manos estaban los informes que el abogado le había dado hacía unos minutos.

Wilson miró al abogado, buscando una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Gregory House está aquí, en Princeton.

- ¿Por qué lloras, está bien?- miró a su amiga.

- Sí.- sonrió con amargura.

- Lisa, ¿Qué ocurre?- se sentó junto a ella en el sillón.

- Me demanda, quiere la custodia de mi hija.- reía histéricamente.- Esto no puede estar pasando.

- ¿Qué?- le miró perplejo

**(…)**

La empujó con fuerza contra la pared, y la sostuvo en sus brazos, sus músculos estaban completamente en tensión, también su mandíbula. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. La abogada le miraba a los ojos con temor, no sabía como manejar la situación. Nunca imaginó que House fuera violento.

- ¡House, para, me haces daño!- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Reaccionó y la soltó poco a poco. Apoyó las manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la abogada y agachó la cabeza.

- Lo siento.- le susurró.- Iré a recoger mis cosas.

- No, quédate.- le cogió de la mano.- Sé que la pierna te está matando de dolor.

- Eso no justifica mi comportamiento.- le miró a los ojos.

- Simplemente olvidémoslo.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en querer salvarme?

**(…)**

- No puedo creer que me acuse de haberlo separado de Tamy.

- Estuviste un tiempo sin ir a visitarlo al centro y sin llamarlo. Además te fuiste a casa de tu madre durante una temporada, siempre me pregunté que hiciste ahí.

- ¿Estás de su parte?

- No, simplemente estoy confundido. ¿Por qué adoptaste esa actitud de repente?

- No lo sé.- desvió la mirada.

- Si lo sabes, algo ocultas.

- ¡Me quedé embarazada!- las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro.

Wilson observaba a su amiga totalmente atónito ante esta confesión.

- Me enteré cuando apenas llevaba un mes internado, entonces dejé de ir a verle. No podía decírselo.- cerró los ojos.

Wilson tomó la mano de Cuddy y la apretó con fuerza, estaba a su lado.

- Estábamos pasando por una situación muy difícil, él sufría con su pierna. Yo no podía darle una noticia así, otra vez. No lo habría encajado bien.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Dejé de cuidarme.- cerró los ojos con fuerza.- Descuidé mi alimentación, trabajaba el doble de horas, y no dormía apenas por la noche. Todo eso le perjudicó al bebé.- apretó los labios, no quería llorar.

Wilson se limitaba a observar a su amiga.

- Comencé a sufrir mareos constantemente. Decidí viajar, dejé a Tamy con mi madre, ni siquiera ella se enteró de mi embarazo. Pasé varios días ingresada en un hospital privado. Tenía anemia, y estaba muy débil. Además comencé a tener pequeñas hemorragias. ¿Sabes?, era un niño, le latía el corazón con fuerza cuando le vi en el monitor, parecía que todo iba bien.- sollozó.- A partir de entonces, comencé a cuidarme, quería estar bien, quería tener a mi hijo, y no me importaba nada más. Pero fue demasiado tarde, él no lo soportó. Lo perdí.- lloró desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amigo.

- Lo siento lisa.- acarició su espalda.- Siento no haber estado ahí contigo.

Tamy despertó, oyó a su madre llorar. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, muy despacio y se quedó allí parada mirándolos. Ni su madre ni su tío se percataron de que la pequeña estaba allí observándolos.

- Nunca debí quedarme embarazada, todo hubiese sido más fácil. Ni siquiera le quería.

La pequeña al escuchar estas palabras bajó la mirada, lloraba, pero ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. La puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Wilson la había dejado así, después de que se marchara el abogado. Bajó las escaleras, apoyándose en la barandilla y llegó a la calle. Llovía y hacía mucho viento, podía sentir el frío calarse en su piel, comenzó a temblar.

**(…)**

Estaban en la habitación de la abogada. Stacy le dio un analgésico a House, con esto se le aliviaría algo el dolor en su pierna. Se tomó la pastilla automáticamente.

- Sé que esto no te hará apenas nada, pero algo se reducirá.

- Gracias, de nuevo.- le miró.

Comenzó a pasear por la habitación observando cada detalle. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Sus trajes estaban perfectamente planchados, al igual que sus camisas. Tenía una mesa repleta de papeles apilados, todos llevaban el nombre de su hija, se estaba tomando mucho interés en el caso.

- ¿Sabes?, no me empeño en salvarte. Simplemente creo que estás luchando muy duro por estar al lado de tu hija, y sé que si recuperas su custodia, tu vida dejará de ser tan miserable.

- ¿Eso crees?- sonrió ligeramente.

Se acercó peligrosamente a él, invadiendo su espacio. Desabrochando su camisa, botón a botón y llevándolo hasta su cama, con descaro.

- Eso creo.- pronunció en sus labios.

Se dejaron llevar, más bien, él se dejó llevar. Ella era la dueña de la situación, le hizo desconectar de todo por un instante, solo por un instante. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Miró en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón y lo alcanzó, la abogada seguía devorando sus labios.

- ¿Si?- continuó besándola.

- Su hija está en el hospital, acaba de ser atropellada.

**¿Reviews? Son bastante apreciados para mí, además os contestaré.**


	14. Volverte a Ver

Esa llamada telefónica le devolvió a la vida, le hizo conectar de nuevo con el dolor. Un tipo de dolor que jamás había experimentado, que le ahogaba por dentro. Que no podía soportar.

Salió de casa de la abogada con la camisa medio abrochar y las llaves de su coche. El bastón se perdió en algún lugar de la habitación, pero poco le importó. Puso el pie en el acelerador y se dejó llevar por la velocidad. Golpeaba el volante de vez en cuando, descargando toda la rabia acumulada, ¿Por qué a ella?

No dejaba de preguntarse en que estado la iba a encontrar, no le habían dado una respuesta en esa llamada telefónica. Si lo habían llamado, debía ser grave. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, no podía perderla, estaba luchando por ella.

**(…)**

Estaba sentada en el frío mármol del hospital, a su lado estaba su fiel amigo, Wilson. Clavó la mirada en la puerta situada al fondo del oscuro pasillo, el quirófano. Dentro estaba su hija, su pequeña niña de cinco años siendo intervenida a vida o muerte. No podía ser verdad, las lágrimas inundaron su rostro de repente, sin querer, sin esforzarse demasiado, simplemente brotaron, fruto del dolor.

**(…)**

Bajó del coche rápidamente y miró la placa del gran edificio que tenía delante 'Hospital Universitario Princeton - Plainsboro'. Entró por la puerta principal.

Caminó lo más de prisa que pudo hasta llegar a recepción, y sacó su cartera del bolsillo.

- Soy el padre de Tamara House, acaba de ser trasladada aquí. Necesito saber donde está.- le pasó el carné, donde se confirmaban sus datos.

La enfermera revisó la información e introdujo los datos en el ordenador.

- Su hija acaba de entrar en el quirófano.

House palideció al escuchar estas palabras, y sin decir nada más se dirigió al ascensor.

**(…)**

Wilson observó a su amiga por primera vez desde que llegaron al hospital. Tenía la camisa cubierta de sangre, sangre de su hija. Cerró los ojos y vio a Tamy tirada en mitad de la calle, desangrándose. Todo estaba desierto, ni rastro del coche que la dejó en ese estado. Cerró los ojos, más fuerte, y pudo ver a Cuddy dar un grito desgarrador y sostener a su hija en brazos. Abrió los ojos, querría desprenderse de ese mal recuerdo para siempre, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil, sobre todo si las cosas salían mal.

**(…)**

Dobló la esquina y enseguida encontró el pasillo que lo conduciría al quirófano. Allí estaban la madre de su hija y su mejor amigo, Wilson. Respiró hondo y avanzó, se llevó la mano a la pierna derecha e hizo una mueca de dolor. Ahora sí echaba de menos su bastón.

Wilson se percató de la presencia de su amigo, mientras que Cuddy permanecía cabizbaja. Miró al fondo del pasillo y vio que él ya no estaba, decidió acercarse.

- Lisa, iré a buscarte un vaso de agua.- diciendo esto abandonó el pasillo para cruzarse con él, permanecía apoyado en la pared.

Se aproximó, y sin decir nada más lo tomó de la nuca y lo estrechó hacia él, dándole un abrazo. House no consiguió inmutarse, permanecía callado. Wilson lo observó, estaba más delgado y tenía un aspecto muy descuidado. Su rostro estaba desencajado por el dolor, no solo físico también emocional.

- ¿Tan mal está?- le miró esperando una respuesta.

- Tiene varias contusiones y temen que algún órgano pueda estar dañado.- miró a su amigo.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos. House se frotaba nerviosamente el cuello.

- Voy a entrar al quirófano.- se dispuso a cruzar la esquina.

- Debes esperar, esta vez no puedes hacer nada.- le tomó del brazo.

- Puedo asegurarme de que hacen su maldito trabajo.- se apartó bruscamente y avanzó por el pasillo.

Cuddy levantó la mirada y se cruzó con la suya, llena de odio y rencor. Se sintió culpable al verlo así. Enseguida se incorporó con dificultad, estaba abatida. Había sido un día complicado, difícil de olvidar. El atropello de su pequeña, la demanda y la llegada de House de nuevo a su vida.

House observó a la madre de su hija, tenía la camisa cubierta de sangre, de mucha sangre. Entonces entendió la gravedad de la situación. Bajó la mirada, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

Ella sintió el impulso de abrazarle, de consolarle a pesar de todo. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que había sucedido, podía haber evitado la situación desde un principio. Necesitaba estar al lado del padre de su hija. Corrió a sus brazos.

Al sentirla tan cerca de él, su mente quedó en blanco. Se tensó, miró al frente y no la rodeó con sus brazos. No sentía nada.

Cuddy se apartó poco a poco al ver que House no correspondía a su abrazo. Le miró a los ojos con dolor.

- Greg, lo siento. Yo debí protegerla.- hablaba con voz temblorosa.

- ¡Cállate, no quiero oírte disculparte!- le hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

- Sé como te sientes, pero por favor cálmate.- le tomó de los hombros.

- ¡No tienes ni puta idea de como me siento!- le agarró con violencia, llevándosela a la pared.- ¡Tú eres la única responsable de que mi hija esté en el quirófano, eres una mala madre, siempre los has sido!

Lisa al escuchar estas palabras golpeó su rostro. Wilson enseguida intervino para poner orden entre sus dos amigos.

La escena se vio interrumpida por la salida del cirujano del quirófano. Se quitó los guantes y el gorro antes de dirigirse a ellos.

- Hemos conseguido estabilizar a su hija. El bazo se vio afectado, con lo que hemos tenido que extirparlo. A partir de ahora nos enfrentamos a los posibles riesgos, como infecciones o la lesión de otro órgano. Éstas serían las causas más inmediatas. Por otra parte hay señalar la conmoción cerebral. Todavía es pronto para saberlo, pero podría sufrir algún daño cerebral. Debemos esperar a que despierte para descartar la amnesia.

Cuddy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, toda esta situación parecía irreal.

- Ha pesar de la cantidad de sangre que ha perdido y de las fuertes contusiones. Confío en su recuperación. Es muy pequeña, pero podrá salir adelante. Solo hay que esperar. Ahora la trasladaremos a la UCI.


	15. Junto a Ti

**Traigo un nuevo capítulo. Solo espero que dejéis vuestras impresiones. Son muy valiosas para mí. Me encantaría que cada lector/a de este fic dejara un comentario. **

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

Tenía la mano apoyada en el cristal mientras observaba a su hija. La operación había sido un éxito, pero ahora se enfrentaban a los posibles riesgos. La noche iba a ser larga para ellos. Miró a su derecha, House tenía las manos en los bolsillos y el flequillo pegado al cristal, no apartaba la mirada del monitor al que estaba conectada su hija. Ella al observar esta escena recordó que todo había sido muy diferente años atrás.

**[Flashback]**

_Cuddy vestía una larga bata blanca con lunares azules. Observaba a su hija dormir en una gran sala repleta de bebés, algunos lloraban y las enfermeras se acercaban para intentar tranquilizarles. Tamy no se inmutaba ante todo ese ruido. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?, acabas de dar a luz hace un par de horas, deberías estar descansando.- la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro._

_- Necesitaba verla.- apretó sus brazos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en su hombro._

_- Seguro que no dirás lo mismo cuando empiece a llorar de madrugada._

_- Cierra el pico.- ladeó la cabeza y besó su mejilla.- Hemos hecho algo increíble._

_- Sí.- sonrió y observó a su pequeña a través del cristal.- Iré a buscarla y la llevaré a la habitación, así tú podrás seguir descansando._

_- Gracias cariño.- le besó en los labios con delicadeza._

_Pocos minutos después entraba House en la habitación con su hija en brazos. Estaba despierta y abría los ojos cada vez más, quería ver mundo. Se inclinó para que Cuddy pudiera cogerla, con la palma de su mano protegía su cabecita._

_- Nos equivocamos en la talla de la ropa.- remangó la manga del jersey de la pequeña para dar con su manita._

_- No sabíamos que iba a llegar tres semanas antes de lo previsto.- jugó con los dedos de la pequeña._

_- ¿Estás nervioso?- le miró a los ojos_

_- Sí.- miró a su hija_

_Cuddy se sorprendió al verlo tan cohibido, pero le pareció muy tierno. Además se estaba sincerando._

_- ¿Por qué?- comenzó a mecer a la pequeña que empezaba a sollozar._

_- No quiero fallaros a ninguna de las dos.- la miró a los ojos._

_- Eso no va a suceder. Estos últimos meses has cuidado de mí y has estado pendiente siempre del estado del bebé. Te has implicado muchísimo. _

_- Las cosas no salieron bien en un principio. _

_- ¿Y eso qué importa?, lo realmente importante es lo que pase de aquí en adelante.- se acercó a él y besó su frente.- Vas a ser un gran padre, estoy segura._

_House mostró una ligera sonrisa y siguió observando a madre e hija._

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

House se apartó poco a poco del cristal y se sentó en la sala de espera, la pierna le estaba matando de estar en esa posición. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba sus píldoras.

Wilson se aproximó a su amiga y ocupó el lugar que House había abandonado segundos atrás. También él observaba a Tamy, visiblemente preocupado. Todo podía volverse oscuro de un momento a otro.

- Deberías ir a cambiarte.- señaló su camisa cubierta de sangre.- Te he conseguido una camiseta limpia.

- No puedo separarme de ella.- acarició el cristal.

- Cuando despierte necesitará verte fuerte.

Cuddy miró a su amigo y asintió. Tomó la camiseta y fue hasta el cuarto de baño para poder cambiarse. Una vez dentro se situó frente al espejo y se hizo una coleta, prendió el grifo y dejó correr el agua. Respiró hondo, tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y se empapó la cara y la nuca. Levantó la mirada y observó su reflejo en el espejo, también vio la camisa llena de sangre. Rompió a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, intentando liberarse de ese dolor que oprimía su pecho tan dolorosamente.

Una mujer unos años mayor que ella entró en el cuarto de baño y se percató de su llanto. Se acercó a ella y le tendió un pañuelo. Cuddy lo aceptó y se secó las lágrimas.

- Lo siento.- intentaba detener el recorrido que emprendían sus lágrimas.

- No tienes que disculparte. Llorar es liberador, deberíamos hacerlo más a menudo pero somos demasiado orgullosos.- mostró una ligera sonrisa.

Stacy salió del cuarto de baño sin darse cuenta de que tarde o temprano se enfrentaría a esa mujer devastada por el dolor. Siguió su recorrido por los pasillos del hospital, buscándole a él. Al hombre que salió de su casa horas atrás pálido y desolado. Y lo encontró, sentado en una incómoda silla de la sala de espera, con la mirada perdida. Se acercó a él muy despacio, no quería incomodarle con su presencia. Solo quería servirle de apoyo. Se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano con fuerza.

Lisa volvió a reunirse con su amigo minutos después, ahora algo más calmada y con mejor color de cara. Observó al padre de su hija acompañado por la mujer que encontró en el cuarto de baño. Se estaban dando la mano, y ella le miraba algo preocupada. Mientras que él no conseguía inmutarse.

Amanecía un nuevo día en Princeton. Un nuevo día lleno de esperanzas. Tamy había despertado y estaba fuera de peligro. Wilson y Lisa se abrazaron al escuchar estas palabras. Inmediatamente Wilson buscó a su amigo para darle la buena noticia. No lo encontró por ninguna parte, así que decidió preguntarle a su acompañante.

- ¿Sabes dónde está House?

- Acaba de abandonar el hospital hace un rato. Estaba muy nervioso. Temo que vaya a hacer alguna locura.

Lisa al escuchar estas palabras se aproximó a ellos.

- Creo que sé donde puede estar. No puedo ver a Tamy hasta que la trasladen a planta, y eso será dentro de un par de horas. Iré a buscarle antes de que cometa una locura. James, cuida de mi hija. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Wilson asintió y observó a su amiga correr hacia la salida del hospital.

**¿Eres lector/a?**

**No importa si has leído un capítulo o si sigues cada actualización. Tú opinión será bien recibida. Animaros a dejar un review.**

**¿Dónde está House? ¿Qué crees que sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Qué te parece Stacy?**


	16. Cambios

Cuddy bajó del coche a toda prisa, miró una vez más la nota que tenía en su mano, y comprobó que esa era la dirección correcta. Echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, era un barrio marginal. Todo estaba cubierto de escombros y había gente de lo más siniestra por todo el vecindario. Decidió darse prisa a entrar antes de que su coche corriera peligro y no pudiera escapar de allí.

Rodeó la casa y entró por la puerta trasera. Nada más entrar, encontró a House golpeando violentamente al hombre que atropelló a su hija. Este yacía inmóvil en el suelo

Cuddy se aterrorizó al verlo así, ni siquiera su presencia le hizo parar de golpearle. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre su espalda para intentar detenerle. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Ella se aseguró de que no volviera a abalanzarse sobre él y le rodeó con sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza. Pasó unos segundos así, sin soltarle. Cuando sintió que su respiración no era tan agitada le fue soltando poco a poco. Se puso de rodillas frente a él y le tomó la cara con suavidad, obligándolo a mirarla.

- Tamy ha despertado, está fuera de peligro. Nuestra hija está bien Greg.- le susurraba estas palabras mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro.

House la miró derrotado y asintió lentamente, asimilando la información que le había dado.

Cuddy se incorporó y se acercó al hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo, posó los dedos en su cuello y comprobó que tenía pulso. Corrió al interior de la casa y cogió el teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia, debían atenderle cuanto antes. Tenía la cara totalmente demacrada y cubierta de sangre. Si hubiese llegado más tarde House habría acabado con él.

Tomó al padre de su hija de la mano y salieron de aquella casa lo más rápido que la pierna de este les permitía. Subieron al coche sin pronunciar palabra y enseguida se pusieron en marcha. Cuddy le miraba de reojo mientras llevaba el volante, esperaba ver algún tipo de reacción en él, pero no la hubo. Pasados unos minutos decidió parar en una gasolinera, compró una bolsa de hielo y se la pasó a House para que hiciera presión sobre sus nudillos, estaban completamente morados. Avanzaron metros con el coche, hasta que este paró en seco en mitad de la nada. Cuddy bloqueó las puertas para que House no huyera esta vez.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se acomodó en el respaldo.

- ¿Drogarme, escaparme, demandarte o golpear a ese tío hasta intentar matarle?- miró por la ventanilla del coche.

- Deberías darme una respuesta a todas ellas, pero no tenemos tiempo. Así que solo quiero saber porque golpeaste a ese hombre con tanta violencia.

- Estuvo a punto de matar a mi hija, ¿No te parece suficiente motivo?

- No.- negó rotundamente mirándole a los ojos.- Ese hombre vino esta mañana al hospital, me dijo que se iba a entregar a la policía. Que fue un error salir huyendo tras llevarse por delante a Tamy. Confirmó que se había sobrepasado con el alcohol, y que necesitaba ayuda. Me dio su dirección para que yo misma llamara a las autoridades, pero en ese momento nos dieron buenas noticias sobre nuestra hija, así que decidí esperar. Cosa que tú no hiciste, en cuanto escuchaste que era el responsable del accidente, saliste a por él.- hizo una breve pausa y siguió hablando.- No te reconozco, Greg. Solo dime una cosa.- tomó aire.- ¿Vas puesto?

House la miró desconcertado ante esta última pregunta.

**(…)**

Wilson no hacía más que dar vueltas a su café con una cucharilla, enfrente estaba esa misteriosa mujer que había pasado la noche consolando a su mejor amigo. Sentía curiosidad por saber quien era, así que la invitó a tomar un café en la cafetería del hospital.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Supongo que si.- dio un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Stacy Warner.- extendió la mano.- Siento no haberme presentado antes.

- Encantado.- estrechó su mano.- Siento ser tan brusco, pero siento curiosidad por saber la relación que tienes con House.- miró intensamente a la mujer.- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, y no sé que ha sido de su vida.

- Soy su abogada.- mostró una ligera sonrisa.

-Veo que tienes muy buena relación con tus clientes

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- mostró una sonrisa juguetona.

- Estuviste toda la noche en este hospital, dándole la mano a House.

- Es un cliente especial.- dejó la taza sobre la mesa.- Si lo que quieres averiguar, es si tengo algún tipo de relación con tu amigo, la respuesta es no. Puedes quedarte tranquilo.- se levantó de la silla.- Gracias por el café.- abandonó la cafetería.

Wilson no terminó de creer las palabras de la abogada, sabía que ocultaba algo. Podía verlo en su mirada.

**(…)**

- Solo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad.- le miró a los ojos.

- Estoy limpio desde hace un par de meses, ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Qué iba a pelear por la custodia de mi hija estando drogado?

Se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo para ambos, el ambiente era tenso en ese espacio tan reducido.

- He cambiado, soy mucho más agresivo. Tuve que aprender a defenderme.- esta vez fue él quien la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo saber de quien te defendías?

- Del mundo en general, tuve que estar en la calle un tiempo. Cuando salí de ese antro en el que me metiste, y no tenía apenas dinero.

Cuddy enmudeció ante esta última confesión, decidió que ya era hora de volver al hospital. Arrancó sin más.

**(…)**

La pequeña Tamara House se encontraba recostada en una de las camas del hospital, estaba conectada a varios aparatos y a una máquina de oxígeno. Todavía estaba muy débil, había sido un duro golpe, pero ella consiguió salvarlo.

Cuddy abrió la puerta de la habitación muy despacio, no quería hacer ningún ruido que molestara a su pequeña, House la acompañaba detrás, casi entrando de puntillas. Cuando observó a la niña abrir los ojos, mostró una ligera sonrisa. Cuddy trató de disimular las pequeñas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, fruto de la emoción y de la impresión de ver a su hija en ese estado. Corrió hasta la cama y acarició su carita, tenía algunas heridas, pero aun así seguía estando preciosa. Tomó su mano y la besó, estaba helada. Observó las marcas que tenía en su muñeca, su cuerpo estaba totalmente magullado debido a la colisión con el vehículo y el asfalto. Tornó a ver a su pequeña, tenía una amplia sonrisa a pesar de lo vivido horas atrás, extendió su mano derecha, esperando a que su padre se acercara a ella.


	17. Rivales

Tras varios días en el hospital, Tamy fue dada de alta. No había daños neurológicos derivados del accidente, tampoco fiebre. La recuperación era rápida. En cuanto las heridas cicatrizaran no habría marcas en su cuerpo que le recordaran al accidente.

House se encontraba en la habitación junto a Tamy, estaba terminando de recoger algunas cosas para poder llevar a su hija finalmente a casa. Esta tenía la mirada perdida, House se percató. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama del hospital y la observó.

- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- la tomó de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos.

La pequeña respondió con un cálido abrazo, House estaba preocupado por la actitud de su hija, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su frente.

- Todo va a salir bien enana, te lo prometo.

**(…)**

Cuddy mientras tanto firmaba algunos papeles para documentar el alta de su hija. Wilson se encontraba junto a ella. En realidad estaba siendo un gran apoyo, tanto para Cuddy como para House. Ambos le necesitaban, aunque no quisieran reconocerlo.

- ¿Qué va a pasar a partir de ahora?

- No lo sé James

- Tenéis que hablar sobre vuestra situación

- Con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido

- Es el momento de que lo hagas.

Cuddy respiró hondo, sabía que Wilson tenía razón, debía hacerlo cuanto antes e impedir que la llevara a juicio. Cruzó el vestíbulo del hospital y se dispuso a entrar en la habitación donde se encontraba su hija. Allí se topó con Stacy.

- Creo que no es el mejor momento para que estés aquí

- Solo quería ver como estaba Tamy

- No creo que una abogada deba manejar ese tipo de información

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, hasta que Cuddy cruzó la habitación y sostuvo a su hija en brazos.

- Será mejor que te marches, no quiero que estés cerca de mi hija

- Está bien, como quieras.- la abogada dirigió una mirada rápida a House y se marchó.

House no prestó atención a la escena que acababa de presenciar, simplemente tomó la mochila donde estaban las cosas de Tamy y se dirigió a Cuddy para tomar a su hija en brazos.

- Os llevaré a casa

- No es necesario, Wilson lo hará

Cuddy salió con la niña en brazos dejando a House solo en la habitación. Esta vez era ella quien evitaba hacer frente al problema que se les avecinaba.

**(…)**

Horas más tarde Cuddy se presentó en casa de la abogada dando golpes a la puerta. House fue quien la recibió, sabía porque llamaba de esa forma.

- Me acaban de mandar una citación para dentro de dos semanas.- le tiró la carta al pecho.

-Lo sé

- He estado todo este tiempo junto a Tamy en el hospital. Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para ponerme en contacto con mi abogado. Es muy precipitado.

- Ese no es mi problema, te avisé con un mes de antelación.

- ¡Me avisaste el mismo día en el que mi hija fue atropellada!- respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.- Retira la demanda y verás a Tamy siempre que quieras. No voy a oponerme, al contrario.

- No

- ¡Ni siquiera tienes posibilidades de obtener su custodia!

- Eso ya lo veremos

- ¡Que clase de juez va a dejar que una niña esté con un padre drogadicto!

En ese momento llegó Stacy que se interpuso entre ambos, tratando de calmar principalmente a Cuddy.

- Si lo que quieres es esto, está bien. Pero hasta que todo se resuelva te quiero alejado de Tamy, ¿me oyes?- tomó la carta y salió dando un portazo de aquella casa.

House tardó unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que comenzó a sonar su móvil. Tras finalizar la llamada mostró una sonrisa.

- He conseguido trabajo.

- Eso está muy bien.- sonrió.- ¿En qué hospital?

- En el Princeton Plainsboro.

- ¿Allí no trabaja la madre de tu hija?

- Sí. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.- sonrió una vez más.


	18. Sentimiento de Culpa

**Siento haber tardado tantísimo en volver a publicar. He estado dando clases este mes y apenas tenía tiempo para actualizar, espero que lo entendáis. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que se pasan y dejan sus impresiones acerca de cada capítulo, les estoy muy agradecida. Espero que pronto vayan apareciendo más personas que se atrevan a comentar.**

**El próximo capítulo lo traeré el miércoles, dentro de pocos días. Y a partir de ese día traeré un capítulo cada semana como hacía antes, no os haré esperar tanto. Os pido de nuevo disculpas.**

**Disfruta de la lectura y no olvides dejar un comentario, solo te lleva un par de segundos **

- ¡No pienso retirar la demanda!

- ¡Te está ofreciendo la oportunidad de formar parte de la vida de tu hija!

- No si al final va a resultar que le voy a tener que estar agradecido.- dijo irónicamente.

El ambiente era más que tenso, quedaban pocos días para que tuviera lugar el juicio. Wilson pasó a ver a House para zanjar el tema de una vez por todas, no soportaba ver enfrentados a sus dos mejores amigos.

- Lo más sensato en este caso es ceder.- tomó asiento en el sofá del salón y trató de retomar la conversación.- House, eres listo, en el fondo sabes que esto es lo mejor.

- No puedo, estuve mucho tiempo separado de ella por su culpa.

-También pasaron cosas en su vida, y trató de ocultártelas solo para protegerte.

- ¡Ese es el problema! Decidía una y otra vez por nosotros, nunca me tenía en cuenta. No confiaba en mí lo suficiente.

- Tampoco le diste muestras de confianza, siempre huías a la mínima House. Además, no puedes garantizar que todo vaya a salir a tu favor, ¿Qué pasa si el juez te impide verla más?, ¿Habrá valido la pena intentar vengarse de Cuddy? Quieres hacerla sufrir por lo de tu pierna, estas cegado por ese deseo de venganza. Pero no olvides que quien sufre con todo esto no eres tú ni Cuddy, es vuestra hija.

**(…)**

Lisa se había tomado un par de días libres para cuidar a Tamy mientras esta se recuperaba. Desde que salieron del hospital la actitud de la pequeña cambió respecto a su madre. Además no paraba de tener pesadillas.

- Ah!

Cuddy se sobresaltó, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Tamy lo más deprisa que pudo. Encendió la luz y vio a la niña llorando, abrazada a sus piernas.

- Ya pasó cariño.- se sentó junto a ella en la cama y acarició su espalda, tratando de calmarla.

La pequeña seguía sollozando y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Cuddy observaba a su hija, se sentía impotente frente a la situación, ya llevaba varias noches así. Trató de acercarse más a Tamy, pero esta la rechazó una y otra vez.

- Mi amor, solo quiero ayudarte.

- Quiero ir con papá.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él si me quiere.

- Yo también te quiero cariño.- acarició su mejilla.

- Eso no es verdad. Yo escuché como le decías al tío James que no querías que yo hubiese nacido.

Cuddy quedó en estado de shock, ahora todo encajaba. Tamy huyó de casa la noche en la que fue atropellada, porque escuchó la conversación entre Wilson y ella. Donde hablaron de su segundo embarazo y de las complicaciones que surgieron.

No sabía como hacerle entender a su hija que no se refería a ella, ni siquiera a su bebé. Simplemente pronunció esas palabras fruto de la desesperación que sentía por la demanda que House interpuso.

- Cielo, yo no me refería a ti.- las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.- Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, jamás te haría daño, ni desearía que no estuvieses aquí.- Trató de hacerle entender, pero su esfuerzo resultó en vano.

**(…)**

Una hora más tarde Cuddy estaba frente a la casa de la abogada con su hija en brazos, esperando ser recibida por House. Sentía que era la peor madre del mundo en ese momento. Otra vez volvían los fantasmas del pasado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Solo quiero que te quedes con Tamy esta noche por favor.

- ¿Todo está bien?

- No.- le entregó la niña a House, este la acomodó en sus brazos.

- Cuídamela.

House asintió levemente y observó como Cuddy desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Al entrar en casa trató de buscar una explicación a lo que había ocurrido, pero no conseguía hacer hablar a la pequeña. Finalmente decidió acomodarla en su cama para que pudiera descansar. Él tardó en volver a conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente House se levantó más temprano de la habitual. Era su primer día de trabajo, además debía pensar que hacer con Tamy si Cuddy no venía a buscarla. Tomó un café bien cargado tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

Enseguida bajó la abogada, vestida con una sencilla camisa azul y unos pantalones oscuros, a conjunto con una chaqueta que llevaba plegada en su brazo izquierdo y un maletín de piel. Además llevaba un ligero tono rosado en los labios y un poco de colorete, le hacían parecer una mujer sencilla y elegante a la vez. Se sentó junto al médico y se sirvió una taza de café.

- Anoche escuché llamar a la puerta…

- Cuddy vino para dejarme a mi hija.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé, pero la actitud de Tamy ha cambiado.

- Debe de haber sido por el accidente, tienes que darle tiempo. Aunque me sorprende que Cuddy haya acudido a ti cuando te pidió que te alejases.

- Tengo que ver que es lo que está pasando.

- Tómatelo con calma.- apoyó su mano sobre la suya mientras le miraba a los ojos.- Ahora debes estar centrado para afrontar tu primer día de trabajo.

- Esa es otra.- apartó su mano instintivamente.- Tendré que llevarme a Tamy al hospital, no sé si Cuddy tiene pensado venir a por ella.

- Puedo pasarme la mañana con ella, no tendré trabajo hasta después de comer. Te la llevaré al hospital a la hora del almuerzo, ¿Te parece bien?

House asintió no muy convencido. Lo que más quería en ese momento era pasar el máximo tiempo posible junto a su hija, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Era su primer día en el hospital y sabía que el director no sería tan flexible con él, ya había tenido problemas anteriormente. Además debía ganar dinero para alquilar un apartamento. No tenía pensado pasarse tanto tiempo en casa de Stacy.

Tamy despertó enseguida al comprobar que su padre no estaba junto a ella en la habitación. Bajó de la cama y salió a hurtadillas de la habitación, observando con precisión cada detalle de la casa donde había pasado la noche. Durante el trayecto por el pasillo se chocó con su padre. Este se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le revolvió el pelo.

- ¿Cómo has dormido pequeña?

- Bien.- sonrió.- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Estamos en casa de una amiga que me está ayudando.

- ¿La conozco?

- Estuvo en el hospital cuando estuviste malita, pero no creo que te acuerdes.

Tamy volvió a mirar a su alrededor y señaló con el dedo índice un cuadro que había sobre una mesa.

- ¿Es esa mujer?

- Sí

- Es guapa

- No tanto como tú.- comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

La escena se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Stacy que se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ambos.

- Veo que ya has despertado.- sonrió

- Sí.- la pequeña extendió la mano y se presentó cordialmente.- Me llamo Tamara, aunque todos me dicen Tamy. Tu también puedes llamarme así.- mostró una sonrisa dejando ver sus pequeños dientes.

- Encantada Tamy, eres muy simpática.- le tendió la mano.- Creo que seremos buenas amigas.- sonrió.

Tras un agradable desayuno House se retiró a su habitación, necesitaba reflexionar. Pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Wilson la noche anterior. Pero aun así no pensó en retirar la demanda, seguiría hasta el final, ya estaba todo hecho. Quería verla sufrir por haberlo abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Tamy a su habitación.

- ¿Te gusta mi vestido papá?- dio un giro sobre si misma para que su padre pudiera observarla.

- Estás preciosa.- sonrió.- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- Stacy me ha dicho que me lo puedo quedar, lo tenía guardado en su armario.

House se extrañó, no sabía que Stacy tenía algún familiar con la misma edad de su hija, decidió no pensar más en el tema.

**(…)**

A la hora del almuerzo House esperaba impaciente la llegada de Tamy, era la mejor ocasión que tenía para pasar tiempo junto a ella, y de paso averiguar que es lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Decidió esperarla junto a la entrada del hospital, fue entonces cuando se topó con Cuddy. No la había visto en su primera jornada laboral, ni siquiera ella podía hacerse una idea de que ahora trabajarían mano a mano. En ningún momento se percató de su presencia, a pesar de la distancia tan corta que les separaba. Aprovechando esa cercanía la contempló en su totalidad, con descaro. Tenía las mejillas rosadas, debía ser por el frío otoñal. Los mechones ondulados de su cabello caían sobre su hombro desnudo y su piel tostada contrastaba con el jersey de lana blanco que dejaba entrever su hombro. Estaba preciosa así de sencilla, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos, probablemente había llorado durante toda la noche a juzgar por sus ojeras. En ese momento se formó un nudo en su estómago. Siguió contemplándola hasta que esa maravillosa vista se vio empañada por la presencia de un tipo que llegaba por detrás y la cubría con una chaqueta. Pudo ver como ella mostraba una sonrisa y ambos se alejaban hasta donde estaba estacionado su coche. En ese momento su tiempo se detuvo, y el nudo que se había asentado en su estómago pasó a estar en su garganta, _¿Quién era ese tipo?_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la cálida voz de su hija llamándole a lo lejos. House se acercó hasta donde estaban Tamy y Stacy, y tras despedirse de esta última entraron en la cafetería del hospital. Ambos pidieron unas hamburguesas con una ración de patatas y una ensalada que disimulaba la cantidad de calorías que iba a ingerir.

- ¿Mamá te deja comer estas cosas?

- Solo en ocasiones especiales.

- Pues digamos que hoy es una ocasión especial.- sonrió

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, y tras terminar dieron un paseo por Princeton. A pesar del largo recorrido que hicieron por las calles, la pierna no le dolía, estar con ella le distraía del dolor. Antes de caer la tarde decidió llevarla a un parque cercano al domicilio donde ahora estaba instalado. Cruzaron una gran explanada cubierta de hierba, la pequeña iba agarrada de la mano de su padre y de vez en cuando observaba como el bastón colisionaba una y otra vez con la húmeda tierra. Finalmente se sentaron en un banco cercano a un estanque de patos. Tamy observaba el estanque con un semblante serio.

- ¿Por qué estas triste?- miró a su hija.

- Porque no quiero volver con mamá.

- Algún día tendrás que verla.

- Lo sé.

- ¿No la quieres?

- Si la quiero, pero ella a mi no. Y por eso estoy triste

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Escuché como se lo decía al tío James el día de mi cumpleaños. También decía cosas muy feas sobre ti.

- ¿Por eso bajaste aquella noche a la calle?

- Sí.- bajó la mirada apenada.- Yo no quería que me atropellara ese coche, pero no me di cuenta.- miró a su padre.- Lo siento.

- No tienes que disculparte, ¿Me oyes?, Tú no tuviste la culpa.- la atrajo hacia su pecho y besó su cabeza con ternura.

Apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, ahora más que nunca odiaba a Lisa Cuddy, había hecho sufrir a la persona que más le importaba en su vida, su hija.


	19. Perderte

Me odiareis a mí y a este capítulo, pero no me matéis todavía. Me es imposible actualizar seguido, me cuesta muchísimo escribir últimamente, necesito despejarme. Intentaré no tardar demasiado :3

No olvidéis tardar dejar reviews, si no comentáis me da la impresión de que la historia no funciona para nada.

Dos días pasaron desde que Cuddy dejó a Tamy a cargo de su padre. Dos días en los que tuvo tiempo a reflexionar y organizarse. Dos días en los que no dejó de tener pesadillas relacionadas con el pasado. Todo comenzaba a superarle, necesitaba hablar con alguien fuera de su entorno.

Tendió una pequeña maleta sobre la cama e introdujo en ella dos mudas de ropa y unas deportivas, además de un neceser con utensilios de primera necesidad. Salió sin más de su casa con las llaves del coche en la mano, iría al lugar donde todo empezó.

**(…)**

House fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, los párpados le pesaban. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior y al mirar a su izquierda comprendió porqué. Stacy estaba cubierta únicamente por una sábana al igual que él. Todavía podía sentir la humedad bajo su piel. Saltó del colchón y sintió que la habitación le daba vueltas. Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y dejó que su propio cuerpo expulsara la gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido. Volvió a la habitación y alcanzó sus vaqueros, tras abrochárselos salió a hurtadillas. No quería que Stacy despertara, aun no.

Prendió la ducha y se situó bajo el chorro de agua fría, por un momento pensó que su mente se había quedado en blanco. Cambió al agua caliente y enseguida comenzaron a venir imágenes de lo acontecido el día anterior. Se apoyó contra la pared mientras el agua formaba pequeñas gotas que recorrían su piel.

_La mañana anterior había acudido al hospital con un único objetivo, pedir explicaciones a Cuddy. Estaba cansado de su indiferencia._

_Entró en el consultorio donde ella se encontraba, y tras echar a su paciente de malas maneras la tomó del brazo bruscamente._

_-¡¿Tanto me odias?- le soltó de repente._

_Ella no articuló palabra, se limitó a mirarle a los ojos como una niña tímida._

_- ¡Contesta!- la estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras su mano estaba sujeta firmemente a su brazo._

_Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada sobre la piel de su cuello, estaba aterrada. Poco a poco sus músculos se relajaron hasta liberarla por completo. Pero sus ojos mantenían el contacto. Él estaba convencido de que su propia mirada destilaba odio, pero al verse reflejado en sus ojos comprendió que no era odio lo que transmitía, era amor. Rompió el contacto, ambos lo hicieron. Era demasiado dañino. _

_- ¿Tanto me odias como para desear que nuestra hija no estuviese aquí?- bajó la mirada inconscientemente tras pronunciar estas palabras._

_- No, por supuesto que no.- acarició su mejilla mientras su mirada cristalina se perdía en el azul de sus ojos.- Tú me has dado lo más importante que tengo en la vida. _

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué piensa que no la quieres?_

_- Fue un accidente que escuchase algo así, ni siquiera me refería a ella.- se llevó la mano inconscientemente al abdomen.- Pero créeme, estoy pagando mi imprudencia._

_House levantó la mirada curioso, algo se le escapaba de esta conversación. Cuddy se percató y giró sobre sí misma, suspiró._

_- Puedes quedarte con ella hasta que todo se decida. _

_- Está bien.- se dispuso a salir, pero la voz de Cuddy le detuvo._

_- House, no te confundas. Yo decidí seguir adelante con el embarazo. El que lo veía como un error eras tú. Si en algún momento me hubiese arrepentido, habría cogido el dinero que me ofreció tu padre para abortar y hubiese desaparecido de tu vida. No lo olvides._

_Salió del consultorio dejándolo confundido por su actitud. La chica tímida e ingenua que conoció había desaparecido por completo, ahora era más fría. Sin duda él le había cambiado. Y no estaba orgulloso de ello. _

_Por la noche tras acomodar a su hija en la cama y darle las buenas noches, decidió salir. Sentía la gran necesidad de perderse en el alcohol. Sabía que algo se le escapaba de la conversación que había tenido con Cuddy. Ella se sentía incómoda por algo que le había ocultado, y él no paraba de darle vueltas al tema. Pidió una primera copa en la barra y la bebió de un solo sorbo, cerró los ojos. Otra vez había vuelto a ver a Cuddy junto a ese tipo de días atrás. Ese idiota que la hacía sonreír y la acompañaba a casa. Pidió una segunda copa más las que vivieron después._

_Cuando comprobó que no tenía más dinero en la cartera decidió marcharse a casa, ya no tenía ningún sentido quedarse allí. Sacó las llaves de la moto dispuesto a marcharse en ella, pero entonces recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Cuddy años atrás. Donde prometió que sería más responsable ahora que tenían una hija, sonrió inconscientemente al recordar ese pequeño detalle junto a la madre de su hija._

_Caminó un kilómetro a pie hasta llegar a casa, ni siquiera sabía como había conseguido encontrar el camino de vuelta. A duras penas encajó la llave en la cerradura y entró. Todo estaba a oscuras excepto la habitación de la abogada, podía ver el reflejo en la escalera. Subió con dificultad, arrastrando su pierna derecha por los escalones, una vez enfrente de la habitación se quedó observándola con una mueca de dolor._

_- ¿Hasta cuando?- dijo ella agotada._

_- No lo sé.- bajó la mirada y entró al interior del cuarto sentándose junto a ella en la cama._

_- Tamy se despertó y preguntó por ti, no supe que decirle.- jugó con sus dedos nerviosa.- House, ella está aquí porque te necesita, necesita a su padre a su lado. Sé que esta situación es difícil para ti también, pero más lo es para ella. Deja de hacerte esto y disfruta el tiempo que pases a su lado por favor._

_- ¿La perdiste?- alzó su barbilla con suavidad.- ¿A la chica de la que siempre hablas a mi hija y de la que tienes ropa y juguetes guardados?_

_Stacy palideció ante las palabras de House, a él solo le bastó su asombro para darse cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro con libertad, apoyó la cabeza sobre la rodilla de House y no dijo una palabra. Él inconscientemente acarició su cabello intentado apaciguarla._

_- Solo tenía cuatro años cuando murió.- hablaba en un susurro, pero con claridad.- Tenía una enfermedad desconocida hasta entonces, nos advirtieron que no llegaría a la adolescencia pero nunca pensamos que la perderíamos tan rápido. Murió de un ataque cardiaco, solo porque había corrido un poco aquel día por la tarde, ni siquiera me di cuenta.- se ahogó en un llanto profundo._

_House se inclinó hacia ella y besó su mejilla dulcemente, no la comprendía porque no había pasado por una situación así. Pero pensar que podía perder a su hija de esa manera le hizo reaccionar y ver que había cometido un error al estar tanto tiempo separado de ella. Se puso de pie mientras la ayudaba a ella a incorporarse también, una vez la tenía enfrente se acercó muy despacio y plantó un beso en sus labios. Parecía estar convencido de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir entre ellos. Él mismo se quito la cazadora y la lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación, rápidamente apoyó su mano sobre su cadera y fue directo a su cuello donde plantó sus labios una vez más, ella lanzó un suspiró. Con la mano que tenía libre bajó su pantalón de pijama y la dejó en ropa interior, ella misma se encargó de quitarse la parte superior y de desabrochar la camisa del hombre que tenía delante, dejándolo con el torso desnudo. Con mucho cuidado la tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente por todas las partes de su anatomía, mientras la oía lanzar suspiros una y otra vez. No quería hacerle el amor, simplemente buscaba hacerle olvidar aunque fuera un instante. Cuando sintió que las caricias no eran suficientes para aliviar la tensión decidió adentrarse en ella con mucho cuidado, la oyó lanzar un grito de satisfacción. Se balanceó sobre su cuerpo una y otra vez, buscando su propia satisfacción y la de la abogada. La oyó gemir cerca de su oído, lo que terminó por volverlo loco, acabó dentro de ella con un golpe seco. Se miraron a los ojos y se perdieron en un beso cargado de pasión, ella lo incitó a que siguiera tumbado sobre su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba la nuca y bajaba hasta la parte alta de su espalda._

_- Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa._

_Él por su parte permaneció callado mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla. _


	20. John Scott

**El próximo capítulo ser huddy y se recordará su pasado, intentaré que haya una parte dramática y una más alegre. Será bastante largo así que lo dividiré en dos capítulos.**

**Pido que no os desaniméis con la historia, no todo lo que piensa House en este capi tiene que ser cierto. Ya vais conociendo a los personajes así que no os dejaréis llevar por lo que diga en este capítulo concretamente.**

**Nada más, disfrutad de la lectura y comentad que es bastante importante para mi ;)**

Toda la centralita de enfermeras y parte del personal médico del Princeton Plainsboro, sabían que días atrás Lisa Cuddy y el padre de su hija habían tenido una fuerte discusión en uno de los consultorios. Además se rumoreaba que ella había abandonado el hospital, ya que se ausentó varios días después de lo ocurrido.

Las pocas personas que habían visto a la pequeña Tamy supieron enseguida la relación que unía a House y Cuddy, sus ojos le delataban. Fue entonces cuando las enfermaras empezaron a interesarse por su vida privada, incluso circulaban apuestas relacionadas con el pasado de ambos.

A primera hora de la mañana, Gregory House hacía su entrada en el Princeton Plainsboro acompañado de su fiel amigo el bastón, mostró su acreditación en recepción y sin decir más tomó asiento junto al despacho principal. El director del hospital lo había citado a primera hora de la mañana. Nada más recibir la llamada comprendió que su despido estaba cada vez más cerca, siempre lo citaban de la misma manera para después ponerlo de patitas en la calle, y nunca le había importado. Pero esta vez era diferente, necesitaba el dinero para alquilar un apartamento y poder dejar de depender de la abogada. Estaba dispuesto a "lamerle el culo al pez gordo que estuviese sentado tras el escritorio", y solo lo haría por ella, por su hija. El sonido de unos tacones aproximándose a él, le hizo desprenderse de sus pensamientos. La secretaria le invitaba a entrar al despacho, mientras aguardaba al director. De esta manera se libraría de las miradas que les dirigían los médicos que cruzaban el vestíbulo.

- Enseguida le recibirá el Sr. Scott.- mostró una sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio, no sin antes ajustarse la falda.

Sin duda esa mujer tenía una bonita figura, pero no era para nada bella. Lo más seguro es que la esposa de ese tal Scott se asegurase en su momento de que su marido no le sería infiel con ella.

Sonrió ante esa idea y entró al despacho. Nada más entrar prendió la luz y dirigió su mirada al techo, una gran lámpara iluminaba la habitación. Más que un despacho parecía un gran salón. En el lado izquierdo había dos sillones de piel, dispuestos de manera horizontal y vertical alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera. Justo en ese mismo lado, pegada en la pared había una gran vitrina repleta de jarrones procedentes de diferentes países al juzgar por sus formas. En la pared de enfrente ya en la parte derecha había tres grandes obras de arte, todo lo que había a su alrededor debía haber costado algunos miles de dólares. Sin duda era uno de los despachos más lujosos en los que había estado.

Justo enfrente de la ventana donde se podía divisar la entrada principal del hospital había un gran escritorio repleto de una pila de documentos, además de un gran marco de fotos en el que aparecían tres preciosas chicas rubias. Las más pequeñas eran gemelas, y parecían tener la misma edad que Tamy; mientras que la otra chica era unos años mayor que sus hermanas, había entrado en la adolescencia.

En ese preciso momento irrumpió en su despacho John Scott, un hombre apuesto y de altura considerable al igual que House. Tenía unos imponentes ojos negros y unas marcadas facciones, sin duda era el dueño de aquel despacho al juzgar por su vestuario. No se podía negar que era un bastante elegante, aunque a House le parecía un niño de papá con tan solo observar su aspecto, y su cabello peinado hacia un lado.

El hombre se aproximo a House con naturalidad y le tendió la mano.

- Soy John Scott.- sonrió automáticamente mientras le apretaba la mano.

A House le costo reaccionar, ese hombre que tenía delante era el tipo con el que últimamente Cuddy iba acompañada.

- Greg House.- mostró una sonrisa forzada mientras intentaba librarse de la presión que ejercía en su mano.

Liberada la tensión ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro. House comenzó a golpear su bastón contra la moqueta, esperaba que él tomase la palabra.

- Tenía ganas de conocerte, todo el mundo habla de ti en este hospital.- juntó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras le observaba.- Me pregunto porqué.

- Supongo que será porque me tiré a Cuddy hace un par de años y tenemos una hija, porque discutimos delante de todo el hospital o porque soy uno de los mejores médicos. En cualquier caso tienen motivos por los que hablar.- miró hacia otro lado.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, la situación empezaba a ser bastante incómoda.

- No voy a despedirte por lo ocurrido, y mucho menos a Lisa. Consideraré que ha sido un malentendido, y que no volverá a suceder.

- Vaya, que considerado.- dijo en tono burlón.

- Escúchame bien.- apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia él.- Sé como funcionas, llevas todo al límite y por eso te han despedido una y otra vez. Te aseguro que yo no voy a quedarme atrás, a pesar de que seas un buen médico y te necesitemos aquí. Así que limítate a hacer tu trabajo como hasta ahora. Y lo más importante, no te acerques a Lisa si no es para hablar sobre un tema médico, vuestra vida personal queda fuera de este hospital, ¿entendido?

- Deberías cubrirte la marca del cuello, tu mujer podría darse cuenta de que te lo pasas mejor fuera de casa.- levantó las cejas insinuante mientras observaba su anillo en el dedo anular,

Pronunciando estas palabras salió del despacho con una sonrisa, pero al poner un pie fuera del hospital reaccionó. Cuddy podía ser esa chica con la que él disfrutaba. Intentó convencerse de lo contrario, ella jamás estaría con un hombre casado. Aunque si así fuera, él no tendría derecho a reprochárselo, solo era el padre de su hija y nada más. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, además él ya se había encargado de pasarlo bien con la abogada.


	21. Chapter 21

**Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, sé que se os puede hacer muy pesado que no actualice tan seguido. Pero la historia es totalmente improvisada, aunque el argumento esté bastante claro. Me cuesta encontrar tiempo para escribir diariamente, además tengo varios blogs que intento no descuidarlos y las asignaturas de este año. Pondré mi twitter en mi perfil para que podamos contactar, allí podréis hacerme las preguntas que queráis, intento conectarme varias veces al día.**

**Por otra parte decir que estoy un poco molesta, la historia tiene muchísimas visitas pero pocos comentarios. Estoy agradecida a los que pasan tras publicar cada capítulo y además opinan, para mí son los que muestran verdadero interés por la historia. Sin embargo hay otras personas que me 'llenan' en correo para decirme que me de prisa pero ni siquiera han pasado a dejar un comentario nunca. Creo que no cuesta nada dejar un comentario, solo lleva un par de minutos quizás menos, a los que escriben al igual que yo sabrán que supone una motivación que alguien opine sobre lo que escribes.**

**Respecto al capítulo decir que completamente Huddy y que mezcla bastantes momentos de su historia juntos. Los próximos capítulos también trataran la historia de ambos antes de que vayan a juicio por lo de la custodia. Finalmente siento que esto encaminando esta historia hacia alguna parte y a un posible final. Ya ha pasado un año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo así que tengo que ir pensando en la terminación de esta historia.**

**Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, tanto como yo lo he hecho a la hora de escribir.**

Había llegado a ese lugar inconscientemente, impulsada por sus recuerdos de joven universitaria. Detuvo el coche junto a un bloque de apartamentos que le resultaba muy familiar y se recostó sobre el respaldo, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en sus recuerdos.

[**Flashback**]

_Había llegado dos días antes de que se abrieran las puertas de la facultad porque quería conocer Michigan, el lugar en el que iba a pasar los próximos cinco años. Para ello se instaló en uno de los hoteles de la zona para pasar las próximas dos noches. El primer día, tras la cena, decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Toda la ciudad estaba llena de universitarios que ya comenzaban a instalarse y montaban alguna que otra fiesta de bienvenida en pequeños garitos._

_Dobló la esquina del hotel, justo donde se encontraba un oscuro callejón y lo encontró a él, al joven pianista que había tocado una pieza musical en el salón del hotel. Vestía unos pantalones cortos color beige y una camisa azul de manga larga; sobre la cabeza tenía una gorra con visera del mismo color que sus pantalones. Todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo sin que fuera de espaldas, así que decidió acercarse a él y conocerle, tenía curiosidad por saber como era. Con paso decidido se aproximó a él por detrás._

_- Hola._

_House giró sobre sí mismo y la vio allí parada, mirándole fijamente con las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y su cabello ondulado suelto, cayendo juguetón sobre sus hombros. Vestía una chaqueta oscura que llegaba a cubrir sus rodillas, dejando ver solo unos pantalones vaqueros y unas deportivas; sus manos estaban en los bolsillos laterales._

_- Hola.- se aproximó a ella manteniendo una distancia prudente._

_Ella sonrió mientras le observaba, tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás. Eran azules y grandes, parecían irradiar luz por sí solos. Sintió un ligero rubor en las mejillas, su altura y su mirada le intimidaban._

_- ¿Qué hace una chica como tu en este callejón?_

_- Te vi en el salón tocando el piano y quise venir a felicitarte, lo haces muy bien._

_- Gracias.- sonrió al ver que ella se sonrojaba._

_Durante unos segundos permanecieron callados, segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos mientras que él no paraba de observarla y de estudiar cada uno de sus gestos. Estaba dispuesto a probar que ella no era como las demás chicas. _

_-Voy a cenar algo dentro del hotel antes de volver a mi apartamento, ¿me acompañas?_

_- No gracias, voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad._

_- Pues entonces te acompaño, me conozco todos los rincones de esta cuidad._

_Cuddy le miró con desconfianza e hizo una mueca, estaba insistiendo demasiado. A House le pareció divertido, la mayoría de las chicas aceptaban la petición enseguida._

_- ¿No te fías de mi?- hizo un gesto exagerado señalándose a sí mismo.- Yo soy el que no debería fiarse, podrías ser una psicópata que trae un cuchillo de cocina bajo la chaqueta, o una exhibicionista que pretende violarme._

_Cuddy se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras, estaba siendo exagerado. Aun así decidió seguirle el juego._

_- ¡Oh vamos! Tú eres el que está en un callejón solitario arrastrando un bulto sospechoso.- señaló a un pequeño saco que llevaba colgado al hombro._

_- ¡¿Qué? Has venido sigilosamente hasta aquí y me has saludado de forma siniestra. Debería abrirte la chaqueta para comprobar que nos vas desnuda._

_- Si lo haces te quedas sin mano y sin miembro.- dijo con chulería apoyando ambas manos en su cadera._

_- Vale, me fiare de ti. Sería una pena que no pudiera satisfacer a las chicas.- le guiñó un ojo._

_- Seguro…_

_- No la subestimes, deberían declarármela una de las siete maravillas del mundo.- miró su paquete._

_- Dios que asco, no quiero seguir hablando de esto._

_House sonrió ante la mueca que acababa de hacer la chica que tenía justo enfrente._

_- Podemos hablar de otra cosa si quieres, ¿me acompañas entonces?_

_- ¿Por qué tendría que fiarme de ti?, Ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre._

_- Tienes razón, soy Gregory House.- le tendió la mano.- Greg para los amigos y House para las psicópatas._

_- Yo soy Cuddy.- sonrió y le tendió la mano._

_- ¿Tienes como nombre un apellido?_

_- No, pero no me fío de ti lo suficiente como para decirte mi nombre._

_House le hizo una mueca bastante graciosa y abrió la puerta trasera que daba para el hotel, dejándola entrar a ella primero y mirándole descaradamente el trasero._

_Entraron de nuevo al salón de hotel y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra. Enseguida les atendió el dueño del bar, un hombre muy simpático ya entrado en años. A House le sirvió un pedazo de tarta de chocolate y una jarra de cerveza, mientras que a Cuddy le puso un licor de frutas con alcohol reducido. Antes de marcharse detrás de la barra el hombre le guiñó un ojo a él. _

_- ¿Cerveza y tarta de chocolate?_

_- Me gusta mezclar lo amargo con lo dulce._

_- ¿Eres así, amargo y dulce a la vez?- le miró intensamente._

_- Tal vez, aunque no he dicho que sea así. Solo he dejado caer que me gustan ambas cosas.- comió un pedazo de tarta.- ¿Crees que soy así?- levantó las cejas._

_- No te conozco, lo único que sé de ti es que eres irónico e irritante.- dio un sorbo al licor._

_- Y que toco el piano, eso es un punto a mi favor.- observó como ella sonreía.- ¿Qué carrera vas a estudiar?_

_- ¿Cómo sabes que soy universitaria?_

_- Vas demasiado abrigada para ser octubre, así que vienes de un lugar donde las temperaturas suelen ser más altas por esta fecha. Dices que quieres conocer la ciudad, así que supongo que será porque deseas instalarte aquí ya que este no es un lugar turístico y como habrás comprobado aquí hay un montón de universitarios, así que es algo bastante predecible._

_- Voy a estudiar medicina.- apoyó la barbilla sobre su mano mientras sonreía._

_- ¿Alguna rama en especial?_

_- Me especializaré en endocrinología._

_- Vaya, así que me tocará a mí hacerte las novatadas el próximo día._

_- ¿Eres estudiante de medicina?_

_- No, soy un genio tocando el piano. Pero desperdicio mi talento tocando en este hotel porque no se lidiar con el éxito.- lo dijo en voz bastante alta, provocando la risa de varios comensales._

_- Veo que no puedo mantener una conversación seria contigo.- se levantó del asiento dirección a la salida._

_Sonrió juguetón al ver como sus mejillas se encendían y salía moviendo sus caderas al compás. Decidió seguirla, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, Nancy, una de las camareras del bar se acercó a House._

_- Tranquilo muñeco, si ella no quiere nada contigo yo estoy disponible.- besó su mejilla y le guiño un ojo._

_Cuddy al escuchar esto anduvo más deprisa hasta que consiguió llegar a la salida. Pero antes de que llegara a la esquina House la alcanzó._

_- Tranquila, no tengo nada serio con ella._

_- ¿Y a mi que?, Ni siquiera te conozco.- siguió caminando._

_- Espera.- le tomó del brazo.- Pasado mañana pasaré por aquí y te recogeré para ir a la facultad._

_- No te preocupes, tengo pensado coger el bus._

_- Con la moto solo tardamos un par de minutos._

_- Eso es lo que me preocupa.- rodó los ojos._

_- ¿Nunca has montado en moto?, No te preocupes solo queda un día para que lo hagas. Además tengo un casco a tu medida, no puedes decirme que no._

_- Está bien, pero iremos despacio. Ese es el trato._

_- Entonces trato hecho.- le tendió la mano._

_- Sé puntual.- tomó su mano y sonrió._

_Ambos tomaron caminos opuestos mientras sonreían._

_- ¡Lisa!.- gritó colocándose ambas manos a cada lado de la boca._

_- ¡¿Cómo dices?- giró sobre sí mismo_

_- ¡Que me llamo Lisa!- siguió caminando._

_House sonrió una vez más antes de colocarse el casco y tomar la carretera que le llevaría a su apartamento._

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

Bajó a toda prisa del vehículo, refugiándose bajo el portal. La lluvia caía con fuerza y la humedad se abría paso en el ambiente. Marcó el número 14 en el portero automático y enseguida llegaron a recibirla sus fieles amigos, esa pareja que se había formado años atrás a la misma vez que ella salía con Greg. Susan y Mike la recibieron con un cálido abrazo y la invitaron a entrar a ese pequeño apartamento que estaba repleto de recuerdos.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte aquí con nosotros.- abrazó a su amiga una vez más.

- Yo me alegro muchísimo de veros, os he echado de menos.- sonrió.

- ¿Dónde has dejado a mi ahijada?

- Está con su padre desde hace un par de días.- bajó la mirada tras pronunciar estas palabras.

- Prepararé chocolate caliente, hace muchísimo frío.- se dirigió a la cocina

- ¿Greg ha vuelto?- se aproximó a su amiga y le tomó la mano.- ¿Cómo está?

- Echo polvo, como siempre.- suspiró.- Ha dejado la vicodina, o al menos eso dice él.

- ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?

- No estoy segura, pero llegó a confesarme que estuvo un tiempo en la calle.

- Dios mío.- negó con la cabeza.

Mike seguía de cerca la conversación que mantenían ambas, un poco molesto al conocer la actitud de House. No entendía porque las había abandonado, jamás esperó eso de él.

- Iré a comprar un par de cosas para la cena, Lisa ¿Quieres algo?- posó la mano sobre su hombro.

- No gracias Mike, estoy bien.- dio unas palmadas sobre su mano y sonrió.

Cuando ambas amigas estuvieron solas, tardaron en entablar conversación. Tenían mucho que decirse pero no sabían como empezar. Lisa tomó la palabra.

- Sé que te resulta extraño que esté aquí, en Michigan. Pero necesitaba alejarme de Princeton por un tiempo, dentro de una semana pelearé por la custodia de Tamy.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Me ha demandado, dice que intenté separarlo de nuestra hija. Hasta vive con su abogada en la misma casa, lo tiene todo bajo control.- rió con ironía.

- No puede hacerte esto, intentaste protegerle. Estabas embarazada y tu situación económica no era para tirar cohetes.

- Él no sabe nada de eso.

- Deberías contárselo, seguro que así se lo pensaría mejor antes de llevarte a juicio.

- No voy a hablar con él sobre mi segundo embarazo…

- Debes hacerlo, también era su bebé.

- ¡No!- hizo un gesto para que su amiga dejase de hablar.- Quedarme embarazada por segunda vez fue una experiencia traumatizante, de la cual todavía no me he recuperado.

- Todavía no entiendo como pudiste quedarte embarazada de nuevo.- miró a su amiga buscando una explicación.

Cuddy se incorporó y anduvo por el salón, parándose justo enfrente de la ventana que daba vistas a la calle.

[**Flashback**]

_Su turno en el hospital había terminado pronto, así que decidió volver a casa lo antes posible y preparar una cena especial para House y ella. Llevaba organizándolo desde hacía días, Wilson le había ayudado con los preparativos de la cena y se había ofrecido cuidar a Tamy para que ambos tuvieran una velada mucho más tranquila. _

_Tomó una ducha rápida mientras la cena aguardaba en el horno, vistió una de sus ajustadas faldas color beige y un jersey granate escotado. Aplicó una capa de maquillaje sobre su rostro y colorete en sus mejillas, también perfiló sus ojos con un lápiz y dio volumen a sus pestañas, haciendo que sus ojos fuesen todavía más expresivos. Cogió su pequeño frasco de perfume y aplicó dos gotas en su muñeca derecha, extendiéndola también por el cuello._

_Era cuestión de minutos que House llegara a casa, a las ocho salía de rehabilitación y tardaba unos diez minutos en llegar. Todavía recordaba con dolor como tuvo que amenazarle para que fuera a rehabilitación, le había dicho que se llevaría a Tamy si no lo hacía. Sabía que había sido un poco cruel, pero el músculo terminaría atrofiándose si no lo ejercitaba y a él parecía darle todo igual._

_- ¿Qué tal la rehabilitación?- se aproximó a él con una sonrisa._

_- Una mierda.- echó mano de sus pastillas y se metió dos en la boca sin que Cuddy pudiera verle.- ¿Dónde está Tamy?- se sentó en la mesa._

_- Está en casa de Wilson.- se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello, dándole un pequeño abrazo y besando su mejilla.- Así que tenemos la noche para nosotros solos.- le susurró al oído._

_A House le bastaron estas palabras para terminar de encenderse, después de todo hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban del sexo. Concretamente desde antes del accidente con su pierna._

_- ¿Sabes?- se levantó de su asiento y la tomó de la cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo.- Creo que deberíamos pasar directamente al postre.- le susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello._

_- Yo creo que no.- se alejó de él con una sonrisa en los labios.- Tendremos una relajada cena y charlaremos, después haremos lo que tu quieras._

_A House no le apetecía hablar, sabía que terminarían discutiendo como hacían últimamente. Siempre sacaban a relucir el tema de su pierna, y él siempre la hacía responsable. Después ella se iba al cuarto de baño y comenzaba a llorar, mientras que él se marchaba a algún bar cercano y se perdía en el alcohol._

_- Vamos, estoy demasiado caliente como para esperar.- en un movimiento rápido subió a su chica sobre la mesa._

_- No haremos el amor sobre la mesa, es el lugar donde comemos._

_- Por eso mismo.- guiñó un ojo.- No te preocupes por la cena, cuando terminemos nos llevamos los platos a la cama y así cambiamos la rutina.- subió su falda muy despacio y comenzó a acariciar sus muslos con la yema de sus dedos._

_Cuddy suspiró al sentir sus manos recorriendo su piel, respondió a sus caricias rodeándole la cadera con sus piernas y mordiéndole la oreja. Tenían una conversación pendiente desde hacía mucho tiempo, debían hablar sobre su relación y sobre la pierna, tratar de buscar una solución y reconciliarse. Sin embargo Cuddy le incitaba a seguir, repartiendo besos por su rostro. Le necesitaba demasiado, hacía dos meses que lo buscaba, que buscaba ese hombre que le brindaba cariño en la intimidad. La única manera que tenía de recuperarle y tenerle cerca era haciendo el amor._

_- Te he echado de menos Greg.- comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa botón a botón mientras lamía y besaba su pecho con lujuria.- Quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes.- subió hasta su cuello con besos._

_No le dio tiempo a continuar hablando, Greg ya la había tumbado en la mesa y se había posicionado sobre ella, provocando fricción entre sus cuerpos. Un roce que le estaba torturando demasiado, la miró a los ojos un instante para luego apartar la vista y cerrarlos, solo buscaba placer en ese instante, nada de amor al contrario que ella. Comenzó a morderle los labios apasionadamente mientras una de sus manos se liberaba de su ropa interior, provocando que la prenda se deslizara por sus largas piernas. _

_Se apoyó sobre su codo derecho y con la ayuda de Cuddy se desabrocho los vaqueros dejando que estos cayesen, no alcanzó a liberarse de su ropa interior cuando una punzada de dolor atravesó su pierna._

_- Cariño, ¿estás bien?- lo tomó de las mejillas obligándolo a mirarla._

_House no dijo nada simplemente hizo una mueca de dolor._

_- Esto ha sido una mala idea, es una posición muy incómoda para tu pierna.- se sentó sobre la mesa._

_- No.- volvió a tumbarla de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza provocando que su cabeza chocara con la mesa.- Lo haremos aquí._

_- Pero tu pierna…_

_- ¡Deja de pensar en la puta pierna y piensa en mi!- volvió a posicionarse sobre ella y comenzó a besarle intensamente, mientras que su mano se colaba en su blusa y acariciaba su pecho descaradamente._

_- Greg para, me haces daño.- intentó tomarle de los hombros para alejarle, pero resulto inútil._

_Ignoró este último comentario y se adentró en ella con fuerza, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Se balanceó sobre ella con rapidez sin darle tiempo ni siquiera a pensar._

_- ¡Para!- golpeó su pecho con fuerza._

_Este último gesto le hizo reaccionar, salió de ella y la miró a los ojos, su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas. Ella le empujó hacia un lado y se bajó de la mesa, recogiendo su ropa interior y bajando su falda. Él por su parte no hizo nada, se quedó allí parado mirándola con semblante serio._

_¡No vuelvas a tocarme en tu puñetera vida Gregory House!- alcanzó parte de la comida que había en uno de los platos y se la lanzó a la cara.- ¡No puedo creer que me odies tanto como para hacerme daño de esta manera!- salió del salón encerrándose en su cuarto, tumbándose en la cama, sujetando sus rodillas y rompiendo a llorar como una niña._

_Un mes mas tarde tuvo su primer retraso pero no se percató, estaba demasiado centrada en el internamiento de House en el centro de desintoxicación. Pocas semanas después comenzó a sufrir mareos constantes y nauseas. Fue entonces cuando decidió hacerse unos análisis, pensó que se trataba de anemia._

_- Enhorabuena, está embarazada de dos meses._

_Cuddy estaba en estado de shock y no podía articular palabra ante lo que acababa de oír._

_- Esta vez debe tomárselo con calma, tiene la tensión por las nubes._

_Mientras el médico pronunciaba estas palabras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro._

_- Si mis cálculos no fallan, tendrá a su bebé a finales de verano._

_Cuddy se levantó de su asiento en dirección a la puerta_

_- No olvide pedir cita para dentro de dos meses, entonces sabremos el sexo del bebé._

_Salió sin decir más de aquel lugar y se refugió en su vehículo, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente._

**Dentro de tres días próximo capítulo, prometido. No olvidéis comentar, de vosotros depende la continuación de la historia.**


	22. Nuestra Primera Vez

**Estoy feliz por los comentarios que me habéis dejado estos tres días. Ahora sé que hay gente realmente interesada en mi historia. Espero que sigáis dejando vuestras impresiones de aquí en adelante.**

**El capítulo de hoy es Huddy, al igual que los que venga próximamente. En este os puedo asegurar que no hay drama de ningún tipo, y esto segura de que os sacará una sonrisa. El próximo capítulo estará disponible en una semana.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

Tras la conversación con su amiga, fue hasta la habitación para poder descansar. Pasaría un par de días en Michigan, necesitaba estar alejada de su entorno por un tiempo. Debía pensar con claridad para afrontar todo lo que se le avecinaba. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando a su mente vinieron recuerdos de lo que había pasado años atrás en esa misma habitación

[**Flashback**]

_Estacionó la moto frente al hotel y entró al vestíbulo. En una distracción del recepcionista, abrió el libro donde estaban anotados los nombres de los huéspedes y sus respectivas habitaciones. Tras reconocer su nombre cogió la llave con el número de su habitación, y saltó los escalones de dos en dos hasta adentrarse en el primer pasillo y dar con su puerta. Sin pensárselo irrumpió en la habitación._

_- Buenos días por la mañana.- entró en la habitación con un paquete de bollos recién hechos y dos cafés humeantes en un molde._

_Cuddy despertó sobresaltada y se tapó con la sábana, su camisón era demasiado corto. Miró a su izquierda donde estaba el despertador, y comprobó que todavía quedaban tres horas que se abrieran las puertas de la facultad. _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?- estaba agotada más que molesta._

_- Teníamos una cita, ¿No lo recuerdas?- se sentó en la cama._

_- Habíamos quedado para ir a la facultad, pero para eso faltan tres horas._

_- Lo sé, vístete._

_- No puedes entrar en mi habitación así, estas invadiendo mi privacidad._

_- Por eso te lo compenso con un rico desayuno, es mucho mejor que el que sirven en el hotel.- puso el paquete sobre la mesilla._

_- Dame diez minutos.- corrió al cuarto de baño con la sábana enrollada en su cuerpo y cogiendo algo de ropa del armario._

_House mientras esperaba a que ella se arreglara, se tumbó en la cama y cogió un bollo. Cuddy en el cuarto de baño se apoyó en la puerta y sonrió._

_Media hora más tarde tras haber desayunado fueron al lugar donde estaba estacionada su moto._

_- ¿Dónde piensas llevarme?- se puso el casco y subió a la moto._

_- Vamos a recorrer la ciudad en moto, te mostraré los lugares a los que puedes ir mientras vivas aquí.- tomó sus manos y las enroscó es su cintura haciendo presión.- No muevas las manos más arriba, o me estrujaras. Pero tienes vía libre para moverlas más abajo, el viaje será mucho más divertido.- Cuddy le golpeó en el casco como reacción al comentario que acababa de hacer._

_En cuanto la moto arrancó y aceleró, sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas. El viento les daba de lleno en la cara ya que el casco era abierto, y a pesar de que la mañana era helada no le importó. Se sentía libre por una vez en la vida, segura estando a su lado. A los pocos minutos de trayecto ella apoyó la cabeza en su espalda mientras sonreía, le encantaba sentirse así. House la miró por el espejo y sonrió._

_Visitaron los lugares más peculiares de la cuidad, y él le contaba de vez en cuando alguna que otra historia o leyenda que circulaba desde hacía años. El último lugar que visitaron fue el puerto, allí tomaron un aperitivo y charlaron animadamente _

_Dos horas más tarde cuando terminaron de recorrer la ciudad, llegaron a la facultad. _

_- Dame la mano._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- ¿Ves a ese grupo de allí?- señaló a unos jóvenes que comenzaban a adentrarse en el campus._

_- Sí._

_- Dentro de unos segundos les arrojaran tomates, les dividirán en grupos y les harán hacer las cosas más absurdas que hayas visto jamás. Por no mencionar que les harán beber hasta perder el control._

_Notó como Cuddy se aferraba a su mano con fuerza._

_- Nosotros iremos al otro lado del campus, los veterano han reservado el salón para dar una fiesta._

_- Pero yo no soy veterana, terminaran dándose cuenta._

_- Yo tampoco lo soy, pero me respetan. Así que hoy serás mi chica, para cuando ellos se enteren habrán terminado las novatadas._

_- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?_

_- No quiero que te hagan beber hasta que seas un vegetal, quiero poseerte estando sobria._

_- Que idiota eres.- golpeó su hombro._

_Él besó su mejilla en un descuido y le tomó la mano para juntos entrar al salón principal._

_En la fiesta no había más de cincuenta estudiantes, la mayoría veteranos. Jóvenes que estaban a un paso de llegar a ser médicos. Él la llevó a conocer a un grupo de chicos, estos la avasallaron a preguntas. Se preguntaban como ella había accedido a venir con House. Al parecer tenía fama de capullo y de genio, en poco tiempo se había ganado el respeto de veteranos y catedráticos. Hubo un tiempo en el que se separaron en la fiesta, y ella tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a mucha gente. Entre ellas a Susan, una chica que al igual que ella se había colado en la fiesta. Enseguida intimaron._

_La fiesta transcurría con normalidad hasta que las luces se apagaron. House buscó enseguida a Cuddy y la invitó a bailar, pero sin música ya que se había ido la luz. Apenas podían verse pero se reconocían en la oscuridad de la habitación. En ese instante House levantó su barbilla y plantó un besó en sus labios, un beso corto pero intenso a la vez. Sus labios iban a volver a rozarse por segunda vez, pero fue entonces cuando se hizo la luz y el grito de todos los estudiantes. Ellos mientras tanto permanecían abrazados y se miraban con una sonrisa por lo que acababa de suceder. Ambos confidentes, ya que nadie se había percatado._

_Horas más tarde Cuddy esperó a House en el rellano del bloque de apartamentos. Había conseguido la dirección gracias a Mike, uno de sus mejores amigos, que accedió a decírselo ya que estaba algo bebido._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Esperarte.- se levantó y quedó frente a él.- Algún idiota de la facultad ha terminado enterándose de que soy alumna de primer año, y a bloqueado la puerta de mi habitación. Dentro está mi maleta y mi bolso…_

_- ¿Y estas aquí porque…?_

_- Necesito un sitio donde pasar la noche, y tú eres la única persona a la que conozco…_

_- Es una lástima, no permito que entren chicas a mi apartamento._

_- ¿De verdad?, Pues la mitad de las chicas de la facultad no dicen lo mismo.- se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¿La mitad?, Ya será para menos.- fingió seriedad al ver que ella apretaba los labios.- Haré una excepción, pero tendré que cachearte para comprobar que no vas a violarme a media noche._

_- Creo que ya me has tocado lo suficiente por hoy.- vio como él sonreía y le abría la puerta del portal para que entrara._

_Una vez en el apartamento ambos se acomodaron en el sofá y tomaron una copa de vino. Hablaban de todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy, y de alguna que otra confidencia que jamás pensaron que iba a salir de sus labios. Él terminó confesándole que era la primera vez que traía a una chica a su apartamento, jamás lo había hecho. Era su espacio personal, su pequeño refugio._

_- Me gusta haberte conocido, de verdad.- apoyó su mano en la suya._

_- Creo que eres la primera persona a la que oigo decir eso.- sonrió_

_Ambos sonrieron y cruzaron sus miradas, se estudiaban y buscaban ver en el otro a ellos mismos. House bajó la mirada hasta sus labios, deseaba poder catarlos de nuevo como había hecho ese mismo día horas atrás. Perderse en su boca y detener el tiempo._

_- ¿Quieres besarme otra vez, no?- le miró a los ojos con ternura._

_Él pensó que quizás estaba siendo demasiado descarado como para que ella se percatara de que deseaba besarla. Aun así no lo negó en ningún momento, y confiado, se lanzó._

_- Quiero hacerte el amor.- fijó su mirada en la de ella._

_- Házmelo.- dijo segura._

_La miró una vez más antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, y una vez que sus labios se estaban rozando los capturó con los suyos como si de una caricia se tratase. Ella sujetó su rostro y continuó besándolo como si en algún momento se le fuera a escapar. _

_House la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación. Durante el trayecto, él no paraba de besarla y mientras lo hacía ella recorría con los dedos su nuca, provocándole cosquillas. Torpemente la tendió en la cama y besándole la frente se posicionó sobre ella. Apartó un mechón de pelo que cubría sus ojos y la miró fijamente, perdiéndose en su mirada y cayendo rendido a sus pies. Ella algo tímida le quitó la camiseta y acarició sus abdominales y su pecho, un simple roce que a él le pareció la caricia más maravillosa que había recibido. A partir de ahí él tomó el control, la desnudó poco a poco mientras acariciaba sus pechos con la yema de los dedos y se perdía en su cuello, como respuesta obtenía pequeños suspiros. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos se fundieron en un beso cargado de pasión, lujuria y deseo. House tomó la sábana y cubrió ambos cuerpos mientras estos se unían, Cuddy como respuesta le arañó la espalda y mordió su hombro. Él supo que le estaba haciendo daño y cuando en la sábana blanca se hizo una pequeña mancha, comprendió porqué y sonrió para sí mismo. No quiso decirle nada y romper la magia, así que simplemente continuó penetrándola con mucho cuidado mientras le besaba dulcemente en la mejilla y le susurraba al oído palabras cargadas de amor._

_A partir de ahí estuvieron toda la noche haciendo el amor sin apenas descansar, y en alguna que otra ocasión él la había llevado al éxtasis a pesar de que fuese su primera vez. Por la mañana, ambos exhaustos reposaban en los brazos del otro._

_- Soy una mala influencia para ti.- sonrió mientras besaba su cabeza que reposaba sobre su pecho._

_- ¿Por qué?- preguntó inocentemente._

_- Primero te quito la virginidad, y después te incito a fumar.- observó que ella se sonrojaba.- ¿Por qué yo?_

_- ¿Por qué tu?- dio una calada al cigarrillo.- No lo sé, supongo que podría haber sido cualquier otro._

_- Las mujeres queréis que vuestra primera vez sea con vuestro príncipe azul, que haya rosas esparcidas por la cama y velas que iluminen la habitación. _

_- Cuando llegamos a cierta edad sabemos que todo eso no existe y nos cansamos de esperar. Además a los chicos os encanta alardear de que le habéis quitado la virginidad a una chica._

_- Tal vez, pero yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos.- tomó el cigarrillo que tenía Cuddy entre los dedos y le dio una calada.- Para mi también ha sido la primera vez._

_- Mientes.- acarició su pecho provocándole cosquillas._

_- No miento, es la primera vez que lo hago con una chica virgen.- tomó su mano y jugó con sus dedos._

_- ¿Con quien fue tu primera vez?- se incorporó para poder mirarle a los ojos._

_- Con una profesora que tuve en Egipto, fue increíble- recostó su cabeza sobre sus manos._

_- ¿Qué edad tenías?_

_- Quince años.- volvió a dar otra calada al cigarrillo._

_- ¿Quince años?- espetó seria.- Todavía eras un niño._

_- Créeme no era un niño, pensaba con la entrepierna como todo adolescente a esa edad.- acarició su cabello mientras le hablaba.- John estaba destinado a Egipto, así que tuvimos que mudarnos, dependíamos de él económicamente. Las cosas estaban muy mal por la zona donde vivíamos y no convenía salir a menudo. Así que me asignaron una profesora para mi solito, me daba clases en casa y en la cama.- sonrió al ver la cara de horror que había puesto Cuddy._

_- ¿Cómo era ella?_

_- Tenía alrededor de veinticinco años, era una mujer alta con una bonita figura. Su piel era tostada y su cabello ondulado, oscuro. Como el tuyo.- enredo sus dedos en su cabello.- Tenía los ojos más increíbles que había visto jamás, verdes botella. Me dijo que estaba casada, y que tenía un niño de dos años. Su marido la trataba mal, y por ese motivo había intentado huir del país junto al pequeño. Pero siempre terminó encontrándola._

_- ¿Qué pasó?_

_- Una de las veces mi madre nos pilló montándonoslo en mi habitación.- mostró una tímida sonrisa.- Recuerdo como nos miró, no parecía sorprendida. Estaba más bien aterrada, y no sabía porqué. Nos obligó a vestirnos rápidamente, al parecer su marido estaba rondando por la zona. Sospechaba que su mujer le estaba siendo infiel, pero creo que nunca imaginó que fuese con un chaval como yo. Mi madre nos escondió en casa de una amiga de confianza, mientras ella recogía a su hijo y compraba un billete de avión para que pudieran huir de una vez por todas. Recuerdo que mi madre no paró de repetirme una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien, que no permitiría que ese hombre me hiciese daño. Que antes daría ella la vida por mí.- observó que cuddy tenía los ojos vidriosos.- Al día siguiente, cuando apenas amanecía la llevamos al aeropuerto. A partir de ahí no la he vuelto a verla más, ni he sabido de su paradero._

_- ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?- se acurrucó contra su pecho._

_- No.- rió.- Aunque reconozco que es una parte importante de mí pasado. Al fin y al cabo ella me convirtió en hombre.- le guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía._

_- ¿Insinúas que tú me has convertido en mujer?_

_- Sí, he tenido ese enorme privilegio.- volvió a tumbarla en la cama y comenzó a besarla de nuevo._

_Esta vez fue ella quien tomó el control y se sentó sobre su cuerpo, provocando que sus cuerpos se rozasen con total libertad. Cuddy apoyó las manos en la pared y comenzó contonearse sobre él mientras suspiraba y le miraba a los ojos desde arriba, este los tenía cerrados y tenía una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. _


	23. Chapter 23

**El miércoles vuelvo a actualizar, esta vez con un capítulo exclusivamente Huddy.**

**Disfrutad de la lectura.**

- ¿Dónde está Cuddy?- irrumpió en el despacho de su amigo abriendo la puerta con el bastón.

- Buenos días House.- siguió revisando el historial de un paciente sin alzar la vista.

House tomó asiento justo enfrente de la mesa donde se encontraba Wilson y comenzó a golpear el bastón contra la moqueta.

- ¿Dónde está Cuddy?- se frotó la frente nervioso.

- ¿Tamy está bien?- dejó el historial a un lado.

- Sí.- fijó su mirada al suelo.- Hace días que no viene a trabajar…

- Está de viaje- le cortó.- Decidió marcharse un par de días fuera.- tomó de nuevo el historial.

- ¿Más días?, Creía que ya los había agotado cuando decidió cuidar de Tamy tras el accidente.

- Así es, el director le concedió un par de días más.

- El jefe es muy considerado con ella.- dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Celoso?

- No, pero si funciona tirar de la cadena de mando sacaré mi lado femenino la próxima vez.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Dónde ha ido?

- No tengo ni idea.

- ¿Pretendes que me lo crea?

- No te miento, no sé donde está. Me llamó y me dijo que estaba fuera, que volvería en un par de días.

- ¿Tienes las llaves de su apartamento?

- Sí, ¿Para qué las quieres?

- Creo que ya es hora de que Tamy vuelva a clase, quiero recoger su uniforme y los libros.

- ¿El uniforme?, Ella ya no está en el mismo colegio House.

- ¿Por qué?

- Cuddy no podía pagarlo, subieron la cuota.

- ¿Tanto como para no poder pagarlo?

- Tuvo que hacer frente a muchos gastos, entre ellos pagar la cuota mensual del centro en el que estuviste. Ten en cuenta que solo contaba con un sueldo ya que no estabas en disposición de trabajar.

- No entiendo porque se mudó, se habría ahorrado el alquiler de la casa donde vive ahora.

- El Princeton Plainsboro está a diez minutos de su casa, al igual que el colegio de Tamy. En cambio la otra casa estaba situada a las afueras, se hubiera gastado más en transporte.

-Tiene coche…

-Tuvo que venderlo, cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mejor compró uno de segunda mano que es el que tiene ahora.

- No lo entiendo, ella trabajaba. Podía haberse mantenido a flote durante varios meses…

- No estuvo trabajando durante una temporada, eso fue antes de que la contrataran en el Princeton.

- ¿Por qué estuvo una temporada sin trabajar?

- Eso tendrás que hablarlo con ella.

- Wilson, no seas cabrón. Sabes que no me hablo con ella.

- Por eso mismo, será mejor que la enfrentes de una puñetera vez y te olvides de llevarla a juicio.

- Sabes que no voy a cambiar de opinión.

- Yo solo te pido que hables con ella lo más pronto posible, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y por favor, no me preguntes sobre el tema…

- Debo hacerlo, necesito saber que es lo que pasó…

- No diré una palabra.

- Si tiene algo que ver con Tamy debes decírmelo.- miró a su amigo a los ojos.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, de verdad.- pronunció sincero.

Se hizo el silencio durante un par de minutos, House seguía golpeando el bastón contra la moqueta y Wilson fingía leer los informes que tenía delante. Finalmente se rompió el silencio.

- House, ¿Por qué no venís tú y Tamy a mi casa?

- ¿A jugar a las muñecas? Claro, seguro que le encanta…

Wilson rodó los ojos ante el comentario.

- Me refiero a instalaros en mi casa.

- Estamos bien en casa de Stacy.

- Yo creo que Tamy está confundida porque su padre está viviendo con otra mujer que no es su madre.

- Si viviera contigo, ella pensaría que somos epi y blas. Prefiero que piense lo contrario.

- ¡Te la estás tirando!- le señaló con el dedo mientras abría la boca de manera exagerada.

- De vez en cuando.

- House, es tu abogada.

- Pero es una fiera en la cama.

- Tamy podría veros.

- Me aseguro que está profundamente dormida y me voy a su cuarto.

- Aun así es muy arriesgado…

- ¡Mierda Wilson! Solo son un par de polvos a la semana, tampoco es para tanto.- se levantó nervioso de su asiento.- Además puedo tirarme a quien me de la gana, al igual que Cuddy.

- Que yo sepa Cuddy no se está tirando a nadie.

- Se acuesta con John Scott.

Wilson comenzó a reír exageradamente.

- Es el jefe y está casado.

- Lo sé.- fijó su mirada en la de su amigo con gesto serio.

- No creo que Cuddy…

- Yo tampoco lo creía hasta que los vi montarse en el mismo coche cogidos de la mano

- Son muy amigos…

- Claro, y como buena amiga que es le deja los dientes en el cuello.

Wilson le miró confundido

-Tuve una reunión con él hace un par de días y me advirtió que si volvía a molestar a Cuddy me echaría a patadas del hospital. Después me fijé en la marca de su cuello.- bajó la cabeza tras pronunciar esas palabras.

- Esto significa algo para ti.- se levantó de su asiento.- Te acuestas con Stacy por despecho, porque te duele que Cuddy pueda estar con otro tío.- le señalaba con el dedo.

- Me acuesto con Stacy porque me pone, y créeme, lo último en lo que pienso mientras me la estoy tirando es en Cuddy.- salió del despacho malhumorado.

Horas más tarde llegaba a casa tras una larga jornada en el hospital, y justo cuando llegó a su cuarto el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrió lo más deprisa que pudo a cogerlo para no despertar a Tamy que dormía plácidamente en su cama.

- Si…

- House, soy Lisa.- dijo en un susurro.- He estado hablando con James y me ha dicho que Tamy va a volver al colegio mañana.

- Así es.- dijo secamente.

- Me encantaría hablar con ella.

- Está dormida, pero si no te lo crees espera.- puso el teléfono junto al rostro de Tamy, para que la sintiera respirar al otro lado de la línea Cuddy.

- Está bien, te creo.- sonrió ligeramente.- Pasado mañana regreso a Princeton así que podré ir a recogerla después de clase.

- Bien, pero tendrás que ir a por ella al colegio donde iba antes.

- ¿Qué?

- Quedaban un par de plazas libres pero Tamy tras pasar la prueba de acceso con la mejor nota ha sido la primera de la lista.

- Aun así la cuota que hay que pagar es muy elevada…

- Eso ya está solucionado.

Se hizo un silencio en la línea durante un par de segundos, segundos que para ambos se hicieron eternos.

- He puesto en venta nuestra antigua casa.- la sintió suspirar al otro lado de la línea.- En cuanto tenga el dinero te hago una transferencia a la cuenta.

Cuddy respiró aliviada, desde hacía meses pagar la cuota mensual de esa casa estaba siendo una gran carga en su cuenta corriente y le había dejado en números rojos en más de una ocasión.

- Bien, dale un beso a Tamy de mi parte y deséale suerte en su primer día de clase.

- Lo haré.- colgó el teléfono y observó a su hija dormir durante unos minutos, finalmente besó su mejilla.


	24. Chapter 24

**El sábado vuelvo a actualizar.**

Mike llegó con el anuario de la universidad en la mano y se sentó en medio de Susan y Cuddy que ahora veían una película en el salón acompañadas de un gran bol de palomitas.

- ¿No podías esperar a que terminase la película?- sacó un pañuelo y se secó las lágrimas.

- Estaba en la parte más interesante…

- Sí, la parte en la que la palma y le dice que la ama antes de morir. La habéis visto un montón de veces y además hacéis siempre el mismo ritual que en la universidad, comentáis la película escena por escena, decís que ya no quedan chicos como él y finalmente cojeéis helado de chocolate y coméis sin descanso para pasar la depresión. Me niego a pasar por eso esta otra vez.

Cuddy y Susan le fulminaron con la mirada como diciendo "No nos entiendes".

- Vamos a recordar viejos tiempos.- puso el anuario en sus rodillas y abrazó a ambas amigas.

Lisa abrió una página al azar y sonrió al ver a Greg como capitán del equipo de fútbol y a Susan como capitana del equipo de animadoras, mientras que ella y Mike estaban a un lado de la foto con los brazos cruzados. Los tres largaron a reír.

- Esto fue el día en el que ganaron la copa, algo histórico porque hacía años que no se la llevaban.- comentó Susan.

- Greg era un gran capitán, de no haber sido por él no hubieran ganado. Ryan nunca estuvo a su altura el tiempo que estuvo al mando del equipo.

- ¿Recuerdas a Ryan? – Susan dirigió la mirada a su amiga.

- Sí, le recuerdo.- sonrió.

[**Flashback**]

Los rumores circulaban por el comedor de la facultad desde hacía días, Gregory House volvía a Michigan después de tres años. Irrumpió en los jardines de la facultad semanas después de haber empezado el curso, y todo el que se topaba con él le miraba como si se tratase de un fantasma. Creían que no iban a volver a verle más, no tardó en convertirse en la comidilla de la semana. Lisa no se percató de los rumores, durante esos días permanecía enclaustrada en la biblioteca preparando la primera exposición que le había sido asignada.

Una semana después de su llegada, ambos se cruzaron. Cuddy cruzaba la carretera corriendo con sus libros en la mano, el autobús estaba a punto de marcharse sin ella. House que iba sobre su moto la vio y adelantó a uno de los coches que estaba delante de él para poder verla de cerca. Una vez frente a ella, la observó detenidamente sin decir una palabra. Tenía una chaqueta larga que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, la misma que llevaba el día que la conoció por primera vez. El pelo lo tenía algo humedecido debido a la lluvia que caía, ahora con gran intensidad. Uno de los libros cayó al asfalto, a los pies de su moto. Pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, Lisa ya se había agachado para recogerlo, en ese momento sus ojos se encontraron. Permanecieron un tiempo así, mirándose sin decir nada. Cuddy fue la que rompió ese contacto saliendo a correr y refugiándose en el bus.

La segunda vez que se vieron fue en las pistas del campus, House volvía a jugar en el equipo de la universidad pero esta vez ya no era el capitán. Ese puesto ahora lo ocupaba Ryan, un estudiante de cuarto año de medicina que volvía locas a las chicas de primer año. Era un tipo alto y corpulento, con una melena rubia. Todos los puntos que anotaba se los dedicaba a Lisa, mandándole besos con la mano a la grada. Tras finalizar el partido con una victoria, todos los chicos se retiraron a los vestuarios dispuestos a darse una ducha y salir a celebrarlo. Lisa, esperaba fuera del vestuario vestida con un simple vestido blanco y una cazadora, House la reconoció fácilmente a pesar de que estuviera de espaldas. Se acercó muy despacio a ella y en cuanto la tuvo delante apartó su cabello hacia un lado y besó su cuello, ella cerró los ojos inconscientemente. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

- Estás preciosa.

Lisa sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza, parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

- Tu en cambio estás hecho una pena.- giró sobre sí misma y le miró directamente a los ojos, no había apenas distancia entre ellos.- Parece que te han echado un par de años encima, además te has dejado barba.

- En cambio Ryan es todo un partidazo, un tipo muy masculino con esa melena y esa voz. Casi le toco el trasero en las pistas pensando que se trataba de una rubiaza.

Lisa rió con su comentario y eso hizo que a House se le dibujase una sonrisa también, le encantaba hacerla reír.

- Es un chico muy bueno…

- Ya creo que tiene que ser bueno en la cama, porque no creo que te haya conquistado por su voz. Tiene el mismo tono que un pitufo, que un pitufo que está siendo ahogado.

- ¡House! - reprochó molesta.

- Pero sobre todo es listo, porque es muy atento contigo y no te ha dejado escapar. En cambio yo…

Lisa bajó la cabeza

- Espero que la vida te haya tratado bien estos tres años.

En ese momento Ryan salió del vestuario y tomó a Lisa de la mano mientras veía a mriar fijamente a Cuddy.

- ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Sí, claro.- le sonrió

- Adiós House, buen partido.-

- Adiós pitufines, pasadlo bien.

- ¿A que ha venido eso?- preguntó Ryan a Lisa tras dejar a House atrás.

- No tengo ni idea.- sonrió para sus adentros.

La primera fiesta que se celebró oficialmente para toda la facultad de medicina, tuvo lugar en el hotel donde había trabajado House anteriormente. Y gracias a su amistad con el dueño, le había rebajado considerablemente el alquiler para esa noche.

La mayoría del tiempo House estuvo con los chicos bebiendo y fumando junto a la barra, observando como Lisa bailaba con un tipo que no era Ryan. En realidad no tenían nada serio, le habían llegado rumores de que no había tenido nada serio en estos tres años con nadie, aunque sí algún que otro lío.

Durante la fiesta la perdió varias veces de vista, pero cuando finalmente la vio pudo ver que estaba más alegre de lo normal. Y el chico con el que anteriormente bailaba se aprovechó de su estado de embriagadez y le tocaba el trasero sin ningún pudor. House enseguida se acercó a ellos y empujando a un chico hacia un lado consiguió que se alejara, él tambien estaba muy perjudicado.

- Vámos Lisa, no quiero que mañana seas el hazmerreír de toda la facultad.- le tomó de la mano y salió del hotel junto a ella.

La llevó hasta su apartamento y tras vomitar en el felpudo de la casa de un vecino llegaron al cuarto de baño.

- No puedo creer que hayas bebido tanto.- le sujetaba el cabello.

- Déjame.- pronunció débilmente.

- Sabes que no lo voy a hacer, no voy a dejarte sola en este estado. Dormirás en mi apartamento esta noche.

- ¿Te doy pena?

- No.- besó su cabeza.

- Has vuelto otra vez y me has hecho sentir la misma tonta que en un principio, pero debes saber que he cambiado. Ya no soy la chica ingenua a la que quitaste la virginidad.

- Lo sé.

- Pero sí soy la misma estúpida.- se sentó en el suelo del cuarto de baño con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.- Porque desde que has vuelto he hecho una gilipollez tras otra, solo para llamar tu atención y ponerte celoso.

- Y lo has conseguido, he estado a punto de partirle la cara al tío que te estaba sobando.

Cuddy esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Creo que necesito dormir…

- Sí, lo necesitas.- la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su dormitorio.- Puedes dormir en mi cama.- abrió el armario y le pasó una sudadera.

- ¿Tú dónde vas a dormir?

- En el sofá, ¿sabías que se podía convertir en cama?- sonrió.

- Duerme conmigo en esta cama, prometo no violarte a media noche.

House sonrió al situar esa conversación dos años atrás, cuando se conocieron.

- Dormiría a tu lado pero esta vez creo que voy a ser yo el que intente asaltarte a media noche.- dicho esto apagó la luz del dormitorio y se marchó al salón con una almohada bajo el brazo.

Lisa algo sonrojada se puso la sudadera y se recostó en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente House fue el primero en despertar, y tras darse una ducha preparó el desayuno.

- Buenos días.- abrió la ventana para entrar la luz del día.- Te he preparado un café bien cargado y un par de tostadas.- se sentó a su lado en la cama y puso la bandeja en la mesilla.

Lisa se incorporó con dificultad y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Me duele todo, y estoy mareada.

- Eso es resaca pequeña Cuddy.

Tomó un sorbo de café y dio un bocado a la tostada

- Está muy rico el desayuno, gracias.- se inclinó hacia él y besó su mejilla.

- Te lo haría todos los días si te quedaras conmigo.- la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- No hagas esto Greg, no quiero volver a caer.

- No me voy a ir, sé que fue un error no avisarte la última vez.- acarició su mejilla.

- Sentí que habías jugado conmigo, que me habías tratado como una de las chicas de tu lista. Por eso no te perdoné, porque me hiciste sentir especial y luego te marchaste.

- Eres la chica más increíble que he conocido.- la miró a los ojos.- Lo supe aquel día que me felicitaste por mi actuación en el hotel, cuando te resististe en un primer momento a ir a conocer la cuidad conmigo. En ese momento supe que no eras como las demás, porque cualquier otra chica habría aceptado mi petición a la primera. Pero tú no lo hiciste y después confiaste en mí y me dejaste que fuese el primer hombre que te hiciese el amor. También me hiciste sentir especial.

Lisa le miraba embobada, con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

- ¿Sabes? Nadie ha confiado en mí jamás, para nada. Tú fuiste la primera.

Cuddy se echó sobre su cuerpo y le tomó del cuello con ambas manos.

- No vuelvas a marcharte si no es conmigo.- le besó en los labios.- Te quiero.- le besó en la nariz y sonrió.

- No me iré sin ti, te lo prometo. Yo también te quiero.

Ella besó su cabeza que reposaba en su pecho con ternura.

- Hazme el amor como la primera vez.

Sin decir más, la tumbó en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella. Comenzó a besarle el cuello muy despacio, besos cortos. A Cuddy le puso la piel de gallina ese pequeño contacto, y como respuesta se incorporó y le besó a él detrás de la oreja. Sabía que le volvía loco, ya había tenido tiempo de comprobarlo en su primer encuentro sexual. Ella misma se desabrochó la blusa para él, quedándose en sujetador y poniendo sus pechos en su cara.

- Que mala eres.- le quitó el sujetador.

- Aprendí del mejor.- besó su frente y lo tumbó golpeándole ligeramente con el pie.

Tras esto le desabrochó el pantalón y acarició su miembro por encima de la ropa interior.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- El mejor oral de tu vida.

Dicho esto se puso manos a la obra mientras House no paraba de observarla y de pronunciar su nombre cuando le tocaba la "fibra sensible".

Una vez que él la detuvo para que no siguiera, ella se tumbó de nuevo en la cama con las piernas abiertas. La penetró con cuidado mientras volvía a posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, en un principio se refugió en su cuello mientras ella le acariciaba la nuca y le besaba en la mejilla, después ella tomó la cara con sus manos y le obligó a mirarla mientras él seguía penetrándola, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

- No cierres los ojos.- decía en un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora los tienes más bonitos que nunca

Él sonrió y ella acarició con la yema de sus dedos sus labios mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

Minutos más tarde ella se aferraba a su cuello con fuerza y le mordía el labio intentando ahogar un gemido de placer que ahora le recorría la espina dorsal.

- Greg…- empezó a mover sus caderas más rápidamente.

- Cariño, más despacio.- dijo en un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos.

Rápidamente cambiaron de posición y ahora ella quedaba sobre él, le miraba desde arriba y le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras empezaba a moverse de manera desenfrenada, eso le hizo a él terminar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella se desplomó sobre su pecho respirando agitadamente.

- Esto ha sido mucho mejor que la primera vez.- echó su cabello hacia atrás y besó su pecho desnudo.

- Se nota que tienes más experiencia, has torturado a mi "mini" greg hasta dejarlo seco.

- ¡Cállate y no lo estropees! - golpeó su hombro.

Pasaron unos minutos así, abrazados y sin decir nada. Ella con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y él dibujando líneas en su espalda.

- Él corazón te late muy rápido.- pegó más la oreja a su pecho.

- Siempre que estoy tan cerca de ti me late así de rápido.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y le miró a los ojos.

- Te quiero.

**No estaría de más que dejaseis algún review por lo menos para saber que seguís leyendo, gracias.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Vuelvo a actualizar el martes para compensar el día de retraso. Dejad comentarios, gracias.**

Tras despedirse de sus amigos prometiéndose que los volvería a ver de nuevo, subió al coche rumbo a Princeton. Durante el viaje no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar todo lo que había vivido esos días, tuvo tiempo de visitar la facultad en la que estuvo cuatro años y de reencontrarse con viejos compañeros y profesores. Nunca se arrepentiría de haber estado en ese lugar, principalmente porque le conoció a él y recibió la feliz noticia de que iba a ser madre. Aunque en un principio no supieran valorarlo ninguno de los dos.

[**Flashback**]

_Cuando House entró en la habitación, encontró a Cuddy sentada en la cama sujetándose las piernas y llorando. Sin pensarlo dos veces se adentró en el cuarto oscuro y se sentó junto a ella en la cama mientras le acariciaba la espalda, tratando de calmarla._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- besó su cabeza._

_Lisa le miró a los ojos con temor._

_- Tengo un retraso de más de diez días._

_House al escuchar esto, tomó aire y lo retuvo un tiempo considerable hasta que comenzó a ponerse rojo._

_- Nunca se me había retrasado tanto tiempo…_

_- Tal vez sean los exámenes, estás agobiada y además te saltas comidas. Esto puede afectar a tu periodo.- apartó el mechón de pelo que cubría su cara._

_- La noche que estuvimos juntos en Manhattan no tomamos precauciones y éramos conscientes de ello._

_- No tienes por que estar embarazada._

_- ¡Acéptalo! Nosotros hemos buscado esto, por inconscientes._

_- ¡Hazte la maldita prueba y saldremos de dudas!_

_Lisa se levantó molesta y fue hasta el cuarto de baño con el test de embarazo, al cabo de unos minutos salió y dejó la prueba sobre la mesilla._

_- En tres minutos saldremos de dudas.- volvió a sentarse en la cama con las manos cubriéndose el rostro._

_House mientras tanto daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación hecho un manojo de nervios, en tres minutos su futuro se decidiría. Tras pasar el periodo de espera, ambos fijaron su vista en el aparato. Era positivo._

_Tras nueve largos meses de embarazo, nació la pequeña Tamy. Y aunque en un principio las cosas no fueron fáciles, poco a poco empezaron a adaptarse a la nueva situación. Aunque a ella le costó un poquito más._

_- ¡Estoy harta, prometiste que me ayudarías y no lo estás haciendo! ¡Apenas puedo dormir por las noches porque tengo que cargar con todo yo sola! – se movía histérica dando vueltas por el salón._

_- ¡Deja de gritar! Así lo único que conseguirás es despertarla._

_- Quiero que hagas menos guardias._

_- No puedo, necesitamos el dinero._

_- Sin hacer horas extras podemos llegar bien a final de mes._

_- No quiero poder llegar bien a final de mes, quiero ahorrar. Ese dinero nos vendrá muy bien en un futuro._

_- ¿Vas a seguir así entonces?_

_- Sí._

_- Muy bien, pues no cuentes conmigo. Me voy a casa de mis padres.- fue hasta su habitación y sacó dos grandes maletas._

_- No seas infantil._

_- No soy infantil, estoy cansada. Si sigo así no podré rendir y me cargaré la nota media, mis padres al menos me echaran una mano.- comenzó a sacar ropa del armario._

_- No.- la tomó del brazo.- Dependimos de ellos tres meses mientras vivimos en su casa, debemos superar esto solos. Mira, puedo llevar a Tamy a la guardería del hospital. Hay una exclusivamente para los empleados y además es gratis, estará bien cuidada. Yo me encargaré de pasarme a menudo a verla, así tu podrás estudiar tranquilamente._

_- No quiero dejar a mi hija con unos desconocidos, todavía no. Es muy pequeña._

_- No son unos psicópatas, están preparados para cuidar bebés._

_- ¡No!_

_- ¡Te estás convirtiendo en una madre obsesiva! – salió dando un portazo de la habitación provocando que la pequeña despertase y se pusiese a llorar._

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

Nada más llegar a Princeton, Cuddy se puso en contacto con su abogado muy a su pesar.

- Tenemos poco tiempo para preparar nuestra defensa, exactamente dos días. Deduzco que estas completamente segura de que vas a salir bien parada de esta disputa, de lo contrario no hubieses tardado tanto en llamarme.

- Necesitaba alejarme de todo lo que me rodeaba durante un tiempo.

- Bueno tranquila, debes saber que partes como favorita. Que el padre de tu hija haya estado en un centro de desintoxicación pone las cosas a nuestro favor. Aunque no vendría mal que sacáramos algún trapo sucio más, para asegurarnos.

- Excepto que era adicto a la vicodina, no puedo decir nada más en su contra. Es un buen padre.

- Todavía puede estar consumiendo…

- No, él me dijo…

- Nunca te fíes de la palabra de un adicto, el juez tampoco lo hará. Seguramente lo citen para hacerle un informe toxicológico…

- No es un drogadicto…

- Eso tampoco lo sabes, estuvo mucho tiempo en la calle. Pudo consumir cualquier cosa.

Lisa guardó silencio y se limitó a mirar al abogado.

- Mira Lisa, sé que enfrentarte al padre de tu hija no es fácil. Pero debes mantenerte fuerte, él buscó esto y seguro que no se lo pensará dos veces antes de hablar mal de ti.

Lisa respiró hondo y habló.

- Tardó meses en aceptar que iba a ser padre, meses en los que estuvo desaparecido e incluso tuvo un accidente con su moto.

- Tiene poco sentido de la responsabilidad.

- Eso pasó hace años…

- No hace tanto tiempo, recuerda que escapó del centro de desintoxicación dejándoos a ti y a tu hija con una mano delante y otra detrás.

El abogado tecleaba en el ordenador la información.

- ¿Alguna vez te agredió?

Lisa recordó como se había quedado embarazada por segunda vez pero no dijo nada al abogado, eso en parte ya estaba superado. Además no fue una agresión como tal.

- No, jamás.

- ¿Crees que él puede utilizar algo en nuestra contra?

- Cuatro meses después de dar a luz volví a la universidad para terminar el último año de medicina, estaba muy agobiada con todo porque House trabajaba la mayoría de las noches y no me podía ayudar con la pequeña. Así que tenía que estudiar, calmar al bebé a media noche y luchar por mantenerme despierta en clase. Todo eso me superó.

[**Flashback**]

_A partir de entonces las cosas empezaron a ir mejor entre ellos, House dedicaba sus días libres a pasarlos junto a Tamy mientras animaba a Lisa a salir para que se despejase._

_- Te he dejado una lista de números en el frigorífico, entre ellos está el del local donde celebraremos la fiesta y el número de mi madre. Si tienes alguna duda, llama._

_- Me siento como una babysiter novata._

_- Entiéndeme, es la primera vez que voy a estar alejada de mi niña.- besó la cabeza del bebé que reposaba en el hombro de House._

_- ¿Para mi no hay beso?- hizo un puchero._

_- Para ti habrá más de un beso esta noche.- le guiñó el ojo y le tocó el trasero._

_House sonrió y se sentó en el sofá con la pequeña en brazos._

_- Una cosa más, no pongas hospital general mientras la tienes en brazos._

_- ¿Por qué? Está enganchada a la serie, solo tienes que ver como mueve los ojos para que no le cambie de canal._

_- Porque me niego a que la primera palabra que pronuncie sea sacada de ese culebrón._

_- Sería interesante, tendríamos el bebé más listo del mundo porque muchos de los nombres que salen son auténticos trabalenguas._

_Cuddy sonrió, y tras despedirse de ellos nuevamente se marchó._

_Días más tarde Lisa seguía acudiendo a fiestas y trasnochando, incluso dejó de asistir a clase durante un tiempo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Vengo a buscarte.- la tomó del brazo con brusquedad._

_- ¡Déjame! – se zafó de su brazo._

_- Llevas días trasnochando y bebiendo sin descanso._

_- Exageras.- volvió a la pista de baile._

_Viendo que esta le ignoraba se metió en la pista de baile y la tomó del rostro mientras le miraba a los ojos._

_-Tamy está enferma._

_Lisa le miró seria._

_- ¿Qué le pasa?_

_- Tiene mucha fiebre y le cuesta respirar, está en observación junto a Wilson. _

_- Bien, vamos.- tomó la chaqueta y salió del local._

_Una vez frente al coche se echó a llorar, House se acercó a ella y la abrazó. _

_- Lo siento cariño, no volverá a pasar.- sollozó sobre su pecho.- No soy una mala madre._

_- Lo sé, no he dicho que lo seas.- acarició su cabello._

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

- También tuve algunos problemas con la comida, lo que me hizo adelgazar considerablemente. Estuve ingresada un tiempo, mientras mi madre se hacía cargo de mi hija. House no me reprochó nada, al contrario. Estuvo conmigo en todo momento.

- Ahora podría utilizarlo en tu contra, pero de todas maneras tu hija en todo momento estuvo bien cuidada. Son pequeños errores.

- También está el accidente…

- ¿El atropello?

- Sí, yo debería haber estado más pendiente de ella.

- Dijiste que el conductor estaba borracho, sin embargo no lo denunciaste, ¿por qué?

Lisa guardó silencio.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Greg le pegó hasta dejarle inconsciente, ni siquiera sé como sigue. No denuncié para que él no saliera mal parado, fue un impulso.

- Ese impulso podría costarnos caro.

Tras la cita con el abogado pasó a buscar a Tamy al colegio tal y como se lo había dicho a House días atrás. Estaba nerviosa porque no sabía como reaccionaría su hija al verla después de tantos días.

- Hola cariño.- se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y besó su mejilla.- Te he echado de menos.

- Yo también mami.- se aferró a su cuello.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? – jugaba con los botones de su bata.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- He pensado que podíamos ir a comer y a ver una película al cine, después te llevaré con papá. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí.- la pequeña tomó la mano de su madre.

Antes de que pudieran llegar al coche, Stacy se acercó a ellas.

- Hola Lisa, que bien que hayas vuelto.- sonrió.- No sabía que vendrías a buscarla.

Cuddy ató a Tamy en la silla del coche y cerró la puerta para que no pudiera escuchar la conversación.

- ¿Vienes a menudo a recogerla?

- No te molestes, solo han sido un par de días. Es un favor personal que le hago a Greg.

- ¿Así que Greg, no? Veo que ya has empezado a acostarte con él.

- Lisa yo…

- No tienes porque darme explicaciones, puede hacer lo que le de la gana con su vida. Pero su hija, es su responsabilidad. La próxima vez que venga él a por ella.

Dicho esto subió al coche y avanzó metros por la carretera dejando a Stacy frente al colegio.


	26. Chapter 26

**Actualizo un día más tarde para terminar de completar el próximo capítulo y poder subirlo el sábado, así se os hace más corta la espera. Sigo esperando más opiniones, gracias.**

Cuddy caminaba por la estancia observando cada detalle de lo poco que ya quedaba en ella, pasando la mano por las estanterías y recreando mentalmente donde habían estado situados los objetos anteriormente, entre ellos marcos de fotos. Miles de recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que sus ojos se empañaran. En ese instante entró House con una carpeta bajo el brazo, ella se giró para que no pudiese verla llorar y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo, después le miró. Fue un contacto visual breve, pero suficiente para que ambos corazones se acelerasen.

- Aquí tienes el contrato firmado por el nuevo propietario y la cantidad que será transferida a tu cuenta.- le tendió la carpeta mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

- Es mucho más de la mitad.- no levantaba la vista del documento. En parte porque sabía que él la estaba observando.

- Lo sé.- hizo una pausa.- sé que te resultó difícil seguir pagando todos estos meses.

- Sí.- le miró con rencor.

Se hizo un silencio que él supo cortar de inmediato.

- ¿Cómo están tus padres?

- Mi padre murió hace medio año, tuvo un accidente laboral con una máquina. Mi madre ahora vive con Julia y los niños al otro lado del país.- dijo cortante.

House bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos al escuchar estas palabras. Joseph le había brindado cariño el poco tiempo que convivió con él, algo que su padre jamás le había dado.

- Lo siento.- miró hacia otro lado.- ¿Por eso estuviste sin trabajar, por la muerte de tu padre?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- Solo se trata de una conversación entre adultos, sin segundas intenciones.

- Contigo todo tiene segundas intenciones, además ¿No debemos actuar como si fuésemos enemigos? ¿Cómo si mirásemos más por nosotros mismos que por el bien de nuestra hija? – se acercó a él.- Ella sufrirá con la decisión del juez porque tendrá que estar separada de uno de nosotros.

- De ti querrás decir.

Lisa comenzó a reír.

- ¿Qué credibilidad da un ex drogadicto que se acuesta con su abogada? – le soltó de golpe.

- Más que una madre que sin ningún cuidado dice que no deseaba quedarse embarazada, hubieses estado menos cachonda esa noche.

Lisa le pegó en la mejilla dejando su mano impresa en ella.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así!- le gritó mientras se acercaba a él.- ¡No me refería a ella!

- ¡¿Entonces a quien cojones te referías eh?

- Me refería a…- estaba dispuesta a hablar de su segundo embarazo.

- Ni siquiera sabes por donde salir.- bufó.

Lisa apretó los labios, no mostraría debilidad ante él.

- Te odio.

- Que novedad.- dijo con ironía.

- Te odio por huir como un cobarde haciendo peligrar la estabilidad de nuestra hija. Por dejarme cuando más te necesitaba ya no solo a nivel económico, también en lo personal. Te odio por hacer llorar a nuestra pequeña cuando te echaba de menos y por no dar señales de vida. No te mereces lo que tienes, que Tamy te idolatre como lo hace. Pero estoy convencida que cuando mires atrás y veas lo que has perdido, pensarás el tiempo que has perdido centrado en tu puñetera pierna.

- ¿Centrado en mi puñetera pierna?

- ¡Sí!

Se bajó los pantalones.

-¿Qué coño haces?

- ¡¿Ves esta cicatriz? – gritó.- Esta puta cicatriz me recordará todos los días de mi vida que jamás confiaste en mi. Que todo lo que teníamos era mentira.

- ¿Crees que nunca te quise?

- Tal vez al principio pero después…

- Te amaba tanto que impedí que hicieras una locura con tu pierna y que dejaras a nuestra hija huérfana de padre, amaba lo que teníamos. Puedes llamarme egoísta si quieres pero nunca me arrepentiré de la decisión que tomé, porque te salvé la vida.

- Con esa decisión lo único que hiciste fue atarme a una vida de mierda llena de dolor, jamás te perdonaré.- salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Lisa abatida se sentó en el frío suelo de mármol y se echó a llorar.

**Sé que ha sido un capítulo un poco fuerte pero lo compensaré, prometido. En él próximo capítulo empieza el juicio. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios chics aunque sigo esperando a que se anime más gente a opinar. Vuelvo a actualizar de nuevo el sábado, aunque si saco algo de tiempo publicaré antes. Por cierto, a partir de aquí la historia cambia completamente.**

House fumaba un cigarrillo fuera del juzgado, había finalizado la primera sesión del juicio. Disfrutaba de cada calada que daba, le relajaba. Cerró los ojos un instante y visualizó el rostro de Cuddy en aquella sala. Se le veía cansada, como si no hubiese pegado ojo en toda la noche. La había visto muy segura el día anterior cuando tuvo lugar la discusión pero ahora era otra mujer, una mujer más frágil.

La noche anterior, él había descubierto que Cuddy había estado ingresada en un hospital a varios kilómetros de su casa y que después de eso estuvo una temporada sin trabajar. Esta información se la había proporcionado Julia, la hermana de Cuddy que al igual que él desconocía que ella hubiese estado embarazada. Pensaba que se trataba de una anemia que se había agravado hasta el punto de tener que internarla. House utilizó esta información en su contra y lo mencionó en el juicio. Sabía que años atrás ella había tenido problemas con la comida así que pensó que había vuelto a caer. Lisa ni siquiera se defendió, permaneció impasible. Una actitud que a él desde luego le chocó, esperaba algún tipo de reacción pero finalmente no la hubo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su móvil que comenzó a sonar insistentemente por décima vez en media hora. Wilson, desesperado intentaba ponerse en contacto con él para confesarle lo del embarazo de Cuddy porque era consciente de que las cosas estaban llegando demasiado lejos. Pero House apagó el móvil, nadie intentaría convencerle de lo contrario. Ahora iba un paso por delante de la madre de su hija.

Mientras conducía hacia el hospital tuvo una idea, buscaría el historial médico de Cuddy. Sabía que algo se le escapaba de todas las conversaciones que había tenido con ella y puede que en ese historial estuviera la respuesta. Llamó a Jerry de mantenimiento y tras darle unos dólares le abrió la puerta donde estaban todos los historiales del personal médico. Tenía cinco minutos para encontrar respuestas, pasado ese tiempo el pasillo estaría repleto de enfermeras. Tras dar con él buscó una fecha aproximada a su ingreso y leyó el informe. A medida que avanzaba en su lectura palidecía más, y en su mente aparecían las palabras "aborto espontáneo". Entonces recordó su último encuentro sexual con Cuddy y cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería borrar esa escena de su mente. Ahora todo encajaba, que ella no fuese a visitarle durante un tiempo al centro, que intentara ocultarle a su familia los motivos de su ingreso, que dejara de trabajar durante un tiempo y que confundiera a Tamy cuando dijo el día de su accidente que deseaba no haberse quedado embarazada. Cogió la ecografía que estaba adjunta al informe y la observó con detenimiento, en ella se podía apreciar un feto de unas dieciséis semanas de vida. Pero él no pensó en ningún momento que se tratase de un feto, era su hijo. Alguien que merecía una oportunidad y que por su culpa, por hacer sufrir a Cuddy con sus acciones no pudo seguir adelante. Con la ecografía en la mano abandonó el hospital y fue hasta su apartamento.

Su nuevo apartamento estaba a diez minutos a pie del centro. No era muy grande, a penas contaba con dos habitaciones y un baño, salón y cocina estaban conectados. Había pagado el alquiler de los seis primeros meses y se había encargado personalmente de decorar la habitación de Tamy, la suya había quedado más sobria. También había cogido un sofá de dos plazas y una televisión del hospital que junto a su piano y una pequeña mesa rellenaban el salón. Estaba muy emocionado con la idea de traer a su hija a vivir con él, había pintado su habitación de color morado y la había decorado con pequeñas notas musicales en la pared.

Encendió la luz de la habitación y se tumbó en la cama de su hija mientras sostenía uno de sus nuevos peluches y observaba de nuevo la ecografía, esta vez rompiendo a llorar como un niño.


	28. Mi Ángel de la Guarda

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me alegra que cada día se anime más gente. Espero todavía mas durante esta semana, vuelvo el sábado con un nuevo capítulo (antes es imposible, estoy de exámenes). Disfrutad de la lectura.**

Cuddy había recibido una llamada de Wilson pasada la media noche, el oncólogo estaba bastante nervioso.

- Debes ir a hablar con él, se ha enterado del embarazo. Temo que vaya a hacer una locura.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…

- Vino a mi casa y me pegó un puñetazo mientras no paraba de gritar que debía habérselo dicho, después cogió el coche y se marchó.

- Saldré a buscarle, pero tu debes venir a cuidar de Tamy, no puedo dejarla sola.

- Está bien, estaré allí en un cuarto de hora.

Después de dar vueltas por toda la ciudad durante una hora, fue hasta su nuevo apartamento. Allí encontró a House tendido en el cuarto de baño junto a un charco de vomito pero seguía consciente, aunque algo aturdido. Cuddy se arrodilló frente a él y sujetó la cabeza.

- Dime por favor que no has hecho una locura – miró las pastillas esparcidas por el suelo junto a la ecografía de su hijo.

- Lo siento.- la miraba con los ojos enrojecidos.

- Está bien, tranquilo.- lo tomó de los hombros y lo apoyó en la bañera mientras humedecía una tolla y le limpiaba la comisura de los labios.- Dime, ¿Cuántas pastillas has tomado? – le miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

- No lo sé.- respiraba con dificultad.- No es vicodina, solo son somníferos.

- Los somníferos no pueden hacerte respirar de esta manera.- le tocó la frente.- ¿Tienes frío?

- Sí.

Cuddy se quitó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y se la puso sobre los hombros.

- Tienes que decirme que has tomado, no me enfadaré.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no son más que somníferos.- empezó a cerrar los ojos, los párpados le pesaban.

Ignoró sus palabras y tomó el bote que estaba tirado en el suelo, leyó en la etiqueta que se trataban de somníferos. Pero cuando tomó una de las pastillas comprobó que era morfina, las había cambiado de bote.

- Lo siento.- dijo en un susurro mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Tranquilo.- besó su frente.- Te vas a poner bien.

Enseguida llamó a una ambulancia.

A la mañana siguiente Cuddy pasó por su habitación para ver como estaba, la noche anterior le habían echo un lavado de estómago y tenía que quedarse en observación durante unas horas. Gracias a la llamada de Wilson pudo evitar una desgracia.

- Hola.- saludó recargada en el marco de la puerta.

- Hola.- sonrió y se incorporó, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que te venga a buscar?

- No hace falta, pediré un taxi.

- Como quieras.- dio un paso fuera de la habitación.

- Lisa espera, hablemos por favor.

De espaldas a él cerró los ojos, la había vuelto a llamar Lisa después de tanto tiempo.

- No es un buen momento, debes descansar y yo debo pasar consulta.- todavía sujetaba el pomo de la puerta.

- Solo serán un par de minutos.

Lisa aceptó no muy convencida y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron en silencio, él observándola y ella mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Cómo le ibas a llamar?

- No te hagas esto, no te servirá de nada.

- ¿Y qué hiciste para superarlo?

- No lo he superado House, pienso en él todos los días

- Dime lo que sientes, grítame si eso te hace sentir mejor.

- ¿Para qué? Eso no me devolverá mi hijo, además no me apetece hablar contigo de esto.- se levantó.

House se levantó con dificultad de la cama y la tomó de la cintura.

- Pasaste por un aborto tu sola, no puedes fingir estar bien.

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga House? – se movió nerviosa por la habitación.- ¿Me pillo una sobredosis de morfina para desconectar de todo lo que me rodea? – dijo con ironía.- En su momento me levanté por mi hija, debía seguir adelante por y para ella.

- Yo no tomé morfina, estoy limpio. Solo se me fue un poco la mano con los somníferos.

- No soy idiota, sé distinguir las pastillas.

- Lisa, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Y cómo explicas los sudores fríos, las nauseas y el desmayo? Lo que tomaste fue tan fuerte que actuó muy rápido en tu organismo, si hubiese llegado más tarde probablemente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.- dijo con dureza.- Tu nivel de autodestrucción me aterroriza.- salió de la habitación.

**Solo digo una cosa, no todo es lo que parece. Las cosas irán cambiando poco a poco. **


	29. Chapter 29

Tocó el timbre y esperó impaciente a que le abriesen la puerta, la mano derecha le temblaba desde hacía un par de días y además sudaba más de lo normal. Intentó relajarse, respirando una y otra vez pausadamente hasta que recibió respuesta.

- House, ¿Qué haces…

Antes de que pudiera completar la frase Tamy se había colado entre sus piernas.

- ¡Papá! – gritó emocionada.

House se agachó ignorando el dolor en su pierna y abrazó a su hija. Hacía dos semanas que no la veía, en parte había retrasado su visita por el accidente que tuvo con las pastillas. Aun seguía confundido y no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Cuddy intentando mantener la compostura tomó a Tamy del hombro.

- Cariño, ¿Por qué no ves un ratito la tele mientras yo hablo con papá? – acarició su cabello.

La pequeña abandonó el pasillo cabizbaja mientras movía la manita despidiéndose de su papá.

Una vez a solas Cuddy tomó la palabra.

- Debiste avisar que venías, es tarde.

- Quería entregarte esto.- sacó unos papeles firmados procedentes del juzgado.

- Retiras la demanda.

- Sí.- la miró a los ojos

- ¿Me concedes entonces la plena custodia?

- No, ahora estamos igual que antes. Nadie tiene su custodia.

- ¿Qué pretendes con esto? ¿Qué todo vuelva a ser igual que antes? ¿Quieres fingir que no has tratado de arrebatarme a mi hija?

- Sé que las cosas no van a ser igual que antes, solo quiero llegar a un acuerdo.

- Estuve detrás de ti semanas intentado convencerte de llegar a un acuerdo, y a cambio solo recibí tu desprecio ¿Por qué tendría que actuar diferente?

- ¡Porque tú no eres igual que yo! – levantó la voz.- Todo este tiempo he mirado más por mi que por Tamy, sin preocuparme como podía afectarle esto. Y sé que por mucho que me odies no eres capaz de pagarlo con ella, siempre la tienes en cuenta para tomar cualquier decisión.- dio un paso hacia ella.- Puede que tenga problemas para cuidar de mí mismo, pero sabes que me puedo hacer cargo de Tamy perfectamente. Creo que lo he demostrado durante este tiempo, no haría ninguna locura delante de ella.

- Necesito pensar.

- Siento haberte hecho todo esto.- acarició su mejilla

Ella tomó su mano y la retiró de su rostro.

- House, vete.

Era consciente de que tardaría en ganarse su confianza, pero haría todo lo posible por recuperarla.

A la mañana siguiente John Scott lo había vuelto a citar en su despacho, y algo le decía que no era para nada bueno.

- No me andaré con rodeos, estás despedido.- le tendió un sobre.

House palideció y se recargó en su asiento.

- Robar medicamentos del hospital es una falta grave, y más sin receta.

House le miró sin comprender.

- No te hagas el sorprendido, hace una semana ingresaste con sobredosis de morfina. La recepcionista te vio entrar en la farmacia de madrugada.- hizo una pausa.- Esa carta es una recomendación, te irá bien.

- Sé que es difícil de entender pero entré a por somníferos, no a por morfina.- masajeó su pierna.- Cometí un error, no pedí que me hicieran una receta. Pero estoy convencido de que no tomé morfina, no sé que es lo que está pasando exactamente.

**Lo sé, es muy corto pero lo he escrito con el poco tiempo que he sacado. Ahora sí, este sábado actualizo porque ya tengo otro capítulo preparado. Gracias por dejar vuestra opinión queridos lectores, espero que se anime más gente a comentar. **


	30. Chapter 30

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Wilson con una bolsa repleta de comida.

- ¿Traes cerveza? – dijo House.

Sacó una de las latas de la bolsa y se la enseñó.

- Entonces puedes pasar.- se hizo a un lado.

Wilson entró en el apartamento y dejó la comida en la cocina, House enseguida fue tras él y le tomó la cara.

- ¿Te duele?- señaló su mejilla morada.

- Menos que con el primer impacto.

House asintió y se sentó en el sofá con las piernas sobre la mesa.

- Tienes derecho a estar enfadado…

- He rescatado la vieja videoconsola, esa que compré cuando nació Tamy y que Cuddy escondió porque nos pasábamos horas jugando.- señaló el aparato que había junto al televisor mientras sacaba dos mandos.

Wilson era consciente de que su amigo estaba intentando cambiar de tema, y eso solo podía significar que le había perdonado por ocultarle el embarazo de Cuddy. Así que sin más, se sentó junto a él en el sofá y tomó el mando de la consola mientras sonreía.

**(…)**

- ¿Te vas?- besó su hombro desnudo.

- Sí.- alcanzó el jersey que estaba junto a la mesilla y se lo puso sin sujetador.

- ¿Por qué no echamos otro rapidito?

- Mi hija me espera, su clase de solfeo termina dentro de veinte minutos.

- ¿Y House? – se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa interior.

- Es complicado.- resopló mientras buscaba desesperada su falda.

- Pues te informo que está despedido.- abrochaba los botones de su camisa mientras la miraba al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Por qué?- le miró sin comprender.

- Las pastillas de morfina que ingirió las robó de la farmacia del hospital.

Lisa se sentó en la cama y cubrió su rostro con las manos en señal de agotamiento.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- De lo contrario no hubiese tomado semejante decisión.- se sentó junto a ella.

- No sé que hacer, John.- le miró a los ojos.- Tamy le adora, pero yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

- Eres inteligente, sabrás tomar la mejor decisión para las dos.- acarició su espalda.- Date tiempo.

**(…)**

- ¿Has visto a Tamy esta semana? – preguntó House.

- Sí, está muy emocionada con el recital de piano.

House dejó el mando sobre la mesa.

- No sabía que daba clases de piano…

- Solo lleva un par de meses dando clases.- sonrió.- Si la vieras, aprende muy rápido.- dejó de sonreír cuando vio a House cabizbajo, entonces una idea cruzó su cabeza.

- Ve a verla.

- ¿Qué?

- El viernes por la noche, en el auditorio que hay junto al colegio. Es a las siete.

**(…)**

Llegado el viernes, House acudió al auditorio a la hora que su amigo le había indicado. Entró sigilosamente y tomó asiento en la penúltima fila, no quería ser visto por Tamy, aún no. Quería darle una sorpresa.

Sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hija sobre el escenario, saludando al público con una reverencia y tomando asiento en la banqueta, frente al piano. Sus pies apenas llegaban a rozar el suelo, no sabía leer ni escribir con destreza pero ya iba a dar su primer recital de piano. Se sintió orgulloso de su pequeña.

Cuando terminó de tocar las dos piezas asignadas, muchos de los padres que había en el auditorio aplaudieron. Sus hijos eran mayores que Tamy, y cuando tenían su edad no tocaban ni la mitad de bien que ella. Ya a la salida, y tras recibir la felicitación de varias personas. Cuddy ayudó a Tamy a ponerse la chaqueta y mientras lo hacía se dirigió a ella.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño.- dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

House que había estado observando la escena, se acercó lentamente y esperó a ver la reacción de Tamy.

- ¡¿Me has visto papá? – dijo visiblemente emocionada mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

- ¡Pues claro que te he visto! - la sostuvo en sus brazos.- ¿Cómo iba a perderme a mi pequeña pianista?- le revolvió el cabello.

- Todavía no papá, solo soy una aprendiz.- le corrigió.

Cuddy y House sonrieron simultáneamente mientras Tamy les miraba sin comprender.

- ¿Qué os parece si os invito a cenar? – miró a Cuddy esperando una respuesta.

A Cuddy no le gustaba la idea de pasar la noche con House, pero no pudo negarse al ver la cara de ilusión de su hija.

Enseguida Cuddy y Tamy fueron hasta el coche y guiadas por House que iba sobre su moto, llegaron a un restaurante infantil donde servían comida grasienta de todo tipo y había multitud de juegos. Los tres tomaron asiento en una mesa que tenía forma de pieza de lego y ordenaron la comida. House pidió dos hamburguesas con queso y Tamy un menú infantil, mientras que Cuddy pidió una ensalada mixta y una botella de agua. Tamy enseguida se levantó de su asiento y pidió permiso a sus padres para ir a jugar al castillo de bolas, ambos accedieron y le sonrieron. Cuando Cuddy comprobó que su hija estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los escuchase, se dirigió a House.

- No puedes hacer esto.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Presentarte por las buenas y hacer planes por tu cuenta.

- Quería hacer algo especial, no todos los días una niña de cinco años da un recital de piano. Además se lo debíamos, lo ha pasado mal estos últimos meses.

- La próxima vez consúltame.

Un tipo vestido de vaquero les interrumpió y dejó los distintos menús sobre la mesa.

- ¿Así que habrá próxima vez?

- Depende de ti, ¿puedes estar dos horas lúcido?

House se ofendió, aunque comprendía la actitud de Cuddy. Deseaba explicarle que él no confundió las pastillas, pero primero tenía que convencerse a sí mismo.

Tras la cena, los tres salieron del local y se dirigieron a sus respectivos vehículos. No sin antes despedirse.

- ¿Vas a venir a casa algún día? – le preguntó de repente Tamy a House.

- Bueno…

- Claro que sí.- interrumpió Cuddy.- Papá vendrá a verte siempre que pueda, no te preocupes.

Tamy sonrió satisfecha y se despidió de su padre con un beso en la mejilla.

House las observó partir con una sonrisa.

**¿Cuál es vuestra teoría sobre la "confusión" de House con los somníferos y la morfina? Ya os dije que no todo es lo que parece, en el próximo capítulo daré más pistas. La próxima actualización estará disponible en una semana. Se agradecen opiniones de todo tipo, si queréis que os conteste a algo en especial ponerlo en vuestro comentario y os respondo vía mensaje. Gracias por seguir ahí queridos lectores ;)**


	31. No todo es lo que parece

House y Tamy, sentados en la alfombra del salón hacían un puzzle mientras Cuddy preparaba la cena. Durante el tiempo que duraba la visita, Cuddy intentaba no cruzarse con él. No quería que la analizase o que la mirase a los ojos, necesitaba pasar página y su presencia se lo ponía difícil. Así que evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con él.

Pasados unos minutos y cuando apenas faltaban unos minutos para que la visita de House finalizara, llamaron a la puerta. Cuddy se puso nerviosa al ver de quien se trataba.

- John, ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cocina.

- Venía a proponerte un plan para el fin de semana.

- Ahora no es un buen momento.- susurró.

- ¿Está aquí?

- Sí, está aquí con mi hija. No quiero que ninguno de los dos te vea.

- Demasiado tarde.- House asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Cuddy se tocó la frente nerviosa.

- Sabía que vendrías.- le dijo House a John.

- ¿A sí? ¿Ahora también eres adivino?

- Me estabas siguiendo.

- Eso es ridículo.

- Apuesto a que tu descapotable último modelo está aparcado frente al bloque.

Lisa se asomó a la ventana de la cocina y tras ver el coche que House había mencionado se dirigió a John.

- ¿Le estabas siguiendo?- le miró confundida.

- Sí, le estaba siguiendo.- señaló a House.- No me fío de él.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que me la tire a tus espaldas? – arqueó las cejas.- ¿Cree el ladrón que todos son de su misma condición?

- ¡Ya basta House! Ve a despedirte de Tamy y márchate.- Cuddy gritó furiosa.

- Lisa Cuddy destruyendo un matrimonio, no creí que fueras tan retorcida

- Por desgracia tuve un buen maestro.- rodó los ojos.- Pero esta vez te equivocas…

- Estoy divorciado.- concretó John.

House miró a ambos visiblemente confundido.

- Desde hace seis meses.

- Vi fotos de tu mujer en tu despacho y el anillo en el dedo.

- Siempre llevo el anillo al hospital, necesito que la junta piense que estoy casado. Son muy tradicionales, y piensan que cualquier inestabilidad en mi vida puede afectar a mi trabajo como director del hospital.

Sin decir más House abandonó la cocina y fue a despedirse de Tamy. Antes de salir de la casa, Cuddy le detuvo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le miró preocupada.- Estás pálido.

- Dime una cosa.- se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.- ¿Confías en él plenamente?

- ¿A qué viene esto House?

- Dame una oportunidad.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pronunció temerosa.

- Déjame demostrarte que yo no intercambié las pastillas.

- House…

- Dame unos días, puedo hacerlo.- la miró a los ojos.

- Está bien.- accedió poco convencida

- Gracias.- mostró media sonrisa y abandonó el bloque.

Cuddy volvió a reunirse con John, esta vez más preocupada.

- Lo siento, no debí seguirle. Soy un estúpido, tienes derecho a estar enfadada.

Lisa apoyada en la encimera miraba hacia otro lado distraída, sin prestarle atención.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Tiene el síndrome de abstinencia.

John miraba a Cuddy con atención.

- Está mucho más hiperactivo, suda más de lo normal y le duelen las manos. Se lo he notado estos días.

- Claros síntomas.

- La noche que tomó morfina volvió a caer, ahora que lleva días sin probarla su cuerpo la reclama.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Evitar que recaiga.

**Si no he actualizado antes, ha sido por motivos personales. Lo compensaré con un capítulo más extenso que los anteriores, disponible en tres días. Mientras tanto espero muchos comentarios, animaros a opinar. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	32. Cuestión de Confianza 1ª Parte

Cuddy avanzaba rápidamente por el pasillo mientras Wilson la perseguía e intentaba detenerla. Una vez frente al ascensor pulsó el botón varias veces seguidas pero no dio resultado, las puertas no se abrían con tanta rapidez. Wilson terminó alcanzándola.

- Tienes que escucharme.

- ¿La conversación va a girar entorno a House?

- Sí.

- Entonces adiós.- comenzó a caminar.

- Lisa, espera.- la tomó del brazo.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me pasa que me vas a hablar de House y de alguna de sus locuras y no, no quiero escucharlas. Prefiero vivir en la ignorancia.

- Él no cambió las pastillas.

- ¿Y entonces quién lo hizo?

Wilson fijó la mirada en su amiga y decidido concretó.

- John.

Cuddy soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego miró a Wilson que permanecía serio.

- ¿De dónde has sacado semejante disparate? – pronunció algo molesta.

- Brenda dejó el hospital casualmente la misma noche en la que House "fue visto" en la farmacia. Además ayer House recibió una llamada desde Boston, le ofrecen ser el jefe del departamento de nefrología.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que John utilizó a Brenda y que además intenta llevarse a House lejos de aquí? – le miró incrédula.- Estás loco.

- Falta la prueba definitiva para confirmarlo, no puedes negar que todo esto es bastante sospechoso.- dicho esto Wilson abandonó el pasillo dejando a una Cuddy confundida.

Cuddy pasó el resto de la mañana pasando consulta y realizando pruebas a pacientes, pero el trabajo no conseguía hacerle olvidar la conversación que había tenido con Wilson. Sin pensárselo dos veces dejó lo que tenía entre manos. Comprobó que John no estaba en su despacho y entró, procurando no ser vista por nadie del hospital. Lo primero que hizo fue revisar los cajones del escritorio, pero no había nada sospechoso. Miró en todas las estanterías y ojeó algunos libros, pero seguía sin encontrar nada. Cuando creía haberlo visto todo descubrió que había una caja fuerte oculta tras una de sus obras de arte. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, alguien estaba junto a la puerta. Sin pensárselo dos veces se situó frente al escritorio y fingió leer un impreso. John hizo su entrada y ella sin saber porqué comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

- Hola doctora Cuddy.- susurró en su oído.

- Me has asustado.- se llevó la mano al pecho y fingió sorpresa.

- Mi intención era provocarte otra cosa, pero veo que no ha funcionado.- tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio.- ¿Qué quieres? – cruzó las manos sobre la mesa mientras la miraba descaradamente.

- Te quiero a ti.- bajó las persianas del despacho y se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras comenzaba a besarle.

**[Flashback]**

House llevaba días dándole vueltas a la cabeza, necesitaba probar que él no había cogido la morfina. Sospechaba que John estuviera involucrado, primero por el despido con recomendación. Lo más normal es que ese incidente constara en su expediente, un médico pastillero debía ser controlado; y segundo por como había estado siguiéndole, su comportamiento era sospechoso.

De repente una idea cruzó su cabeza, iría a hablar con Brenda, la recepcionista. John le había dicho que había sido visto por ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a un taxi y fue dirección al hospital.

**(…)**

- ¿Estás lista cariño?

Cuddy, recargada en la puerta esperaba a que Tamy terminara de preparar su mochila.

- No quiero ir.- estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Por qué? – se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué no has invitado a papá? Estará solo en casa.

- Porque John nos ha invitado a nosotras, no a él.- acarició su cabello.- Pero no te preocupes, van a venir sus hijas, te divertirás.- le sonrió.

**(…)**

En cuanto llegó al hospital sus esperanzas de encontrar respuestas se desvanecieron, Brenda no estaba. En su lugar había una chica joven que parecía estar perdida con el ordenador.

- Hola, ¿Qué desea? – le sonrió coquetamente.

- ¿Y Brenda?

- Disculpe, ¿quién?

- La mujer que trabaja aquí.

- No la conozco personalmente, solo sé que ahora ocupo su puesto.

**(…)**

- Son preciosas.

- Sí que lo son.

Ambos sentados en un merendero veían como las gemelas y Tamy jugaban junto al lago. Cuddy no recordaba la última vez que había estado en un sitio parecido, en contacto con la naturaleza. Pero tenía claro que a partir de ahora lo haría más a menudo, resultaba muy relajante salir un viernes por la tarde del hospital y estar alejada del caos de la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo llevan vuestro divorció? – preguntó Cuddy.

- Bien, o eso creo. Su madre y yo pasábamos largas temporadas sin vernos, viaja mucho debido a su trabajo. No creo que noten la diferencia.

- Es un alivio.

John observó a Cuddy y enseguida supo en que estaba pensando, le acariciaba la espalda mientras le hablaba.

- Tamy lo aceptará, cuando pase el tiempo se adaptará a la situación.

- Eso espero.- sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la rodeó con sus brazos y besó su cabeza.

- Que nunca imaginé que llegaríamos a este extremo, supe desde un principio que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles con él pero esto es demasiado.- se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y le miró.- Haz que me olvide de él, por favor.

- Haré que te olvides de él.- besó su mejilla.- No importa el tiempo que me lleve.

Permanecieron abrazados contemplando respectivamente a sus hijas.

**(…)**

Pasó media mañana hablando con el personal del hospital que conocía a Brenda, preguntándoles donde estaba ahora. Muchos le respondían que no sabían nada de ella, y otros le mandaron directamente a la mierda. No podía ser casualidad, John Scott estaba detrás de todo esto. Necesitaba la prueba definitiva para confirmarlo. Para ello recurrió a Wilson y le puso al tanto de la situación, después llamó a Stacy.


	33. Cuestión de Confianza 2ª Parte

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

Mientras le besaba, Cuddy alcanzó el maletín que estaba a los pies de la silla y sacó la agenda de John, en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos la ocultó en su pantalón y la cubrió con su camiseta. Segundos más tarde dejó de besarle y se quitó de encima de sus piernas.

- ¿Ya está… me vas a dejar así?

- Tenía ganas de besarte, nada más. ¿Pensabas que me lo iba a montar contigo en la hora punta del hospital? Podría llamar alguien en cualquier momento.- retrocedió y se situó frente a su escritorio.

- ¿Me lo compensarás esta noche? – se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

- Esta noche no puedo.- le empujó ligeramente para evitar el contacto.- Ya te llamaré.- besó su mejilla y abandonó el despacho a toda prisa.

**(…)**

House había ido a visitar a Stacy, no la veía desde que habían ido al juzgado a retirar la demanda por la custodia de Tamy. Ella le había llamado un par de veces desde entonces, pero él la ignoró. Hasta que sintió que necesitaba "compañía", entonces volvió a buscarla.

- Te he añorado.- besó su cuello.

- Yo también.- suspiró mientras acariciaba su hombro desnudo.

- Si no encuentras nada que pruebe que John te tendió una trampa, ¿Qué harás?

- Supongo que aceptaré el puesto que me ofrecen en Boston.

Stacy se incorporó y se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama mientras miraba a House.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Tamy? No podrías verla con frecuencia.

- Lo sé.- se levantó de la cama y se puso los vaqueros evitando mirarla.- Creo que es lo mejor, vivir una temporada alejado de aquí.

- No puedes estar hablando enserio, después de todo lo que has luchado por ella te vas sin más.

- Necesito encontrar sentido a mi vida, tú no lo entiendes.

- ¡¿Qué yo no lo entiendo? – se levantó de la cama y se situó frente a él mientras le gritaba.- ¡La única que debería dar sentido a tu vida es tu hija, daría todo lo que tengo por estar en tu lugar!.- tomó aire y le habló ahora más calmada.- Yo ya no tengo nada House, pero tú sí y te empeñas en ser un miserable cuando tienes a alguien por quien luchar. Alguien que vale más que tu pierna y que toda la porquería que has vuelto a tomar.- dijo señalando en su brazo la marca de una aguja.

**(…)**

Cuddy había pasado el resto de la mañana junto al teléfono, dudaba si llamar o no a Brenda. Si lo hacía demostraría que no confiaba en John y que además todavía sentía algo por House, si no la llamaba daría un gran paso en su vida. No lo pensó más veces y tomó una decisión, dejó el teléfono a un lado y fue a la cafetería a comer con John.

- Oye, ¿Sabes por qué Brenda, la recepcionista, se marchó? Según me han dicho llevaba muchos años trabajando en el hospital, me ha sorprendido que se haya ido sin decir nada. Tiene muchos amigos.

- Vaya, se me olvidó comentártelo.- se hizo el sorprendido.- Su hermana está muy enferma y vive en otro estado, decidió ir a cuidar de ella. Debí habértelo dicho antes porque se marchó la misma noche en la que tuvimos el problema con House y seguro que te habrá parecido raro.

- No importa, confío en ti.- le acarició la mano.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad hasta que Cuddy, que quería despejar cualquier tipo de duda, le preguntó algo más.

- A House le han ofrecido un puesto en Boston, ¿Sabías algo?

- No, pero es una buena noticia.

- No lo creo, no podría ver a Tamy todos los días, quizás un fin de semana al mes. Y esto la hará sufrir otra vez.

John no añadió nada más y siguió comiendo, eso sí, algo más nervioso. Se había deshecho de la corbata, esto último hizo sospechar a Cuddy.

**(…)**

House se levantó de la cama con dificultad y abrió la puerta encontrándose a una Cuddy molesta.

- Toma.- le tendió un papel al pecho.- Aquí tienes la prueba definitiva.

- ¿Qué es esto Cuddy?

- El número de teléfono de Brenda.- entró en el apartamento.- He hablado con ella.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Esa noche te vio entrar en la farmacia, está convencida de que eras tú.- vio como House empezaba a moverse y a frotarse la nuca.- Que se marchara esa misma noche fue pura coincidencia, su hermana está enferma.

House permaneció callado observando a Cuddy.

- Me he sentido como una estúpida haciendo esto.- se frotó las manos.- Algo en mí decía que debía creerte, que esta vez iba a ser diferente… pero me he vuelto a equivocar. No puedo ni podré confiar en ti.

House ignoró las palabras de Cuddy.

- ¿Y sí él le pidió que mintiera?

- ¡Maldita sea House! ¡No todo gira a tu alrededor! ¿No puedes aceptar que vuelves a tener un problema? ¡Mírate!- le empujó.- ¡Mira como tienes los ojos! Has vuelto a caer.- dijo con un hilo de voz.- Se acabó.- se marchó del apartamento dando un portazo.

**(…)**

A la mañana siguiente Cuddy se levantó más animada, a pesar de haber pasado media noche en vela pensando en el padre de su hija. Se sentía bien, liberada y tenía ganas de seguir adelante con su vida. En cuanto llevó a Tamy al colegio pasó por una panadería y compró bollos recién hechos, haría una visita sorpresa a John. Aparcó frente a su casa y entró sigilosamente, él le había hecho una copia de sus llaves mientras que ella le había traicionado llamando a Brenda y desconfiando de su palabra. Ahora quería devolverle todo el cariño que le había dado, él realmente se lo merecía. Preparó el desayuno y lo sirvió en la mesita del jardín, después fue a despertarle y juntos pudieron disfrutar de los bollos y el café recién hechos.

- Esta noche cenaremos en mi casa.

- ¿Es una cita doctora Cuddy?- movió las cejas.

- Sí, pero estaremos acompañados por mi hija. Voy a decirle que estamos juntos y necesito que estés a mi lado en ese momento.

- Lo estaré, no lo dudes.- besó la palma de su mano y le sonrió.

Llevaba días pidiéndole formalizar la relación pero Cuddy siempre terminaba esquivando el tema. Ahora sentía que era el momento de dar estabilidad a su vida con una persona madura.

Cuando Cuddy terminó su turno en el hospital fue a toda prisa al aparcamiento, tenía que preparar la cena y darse una ducha antes de que llegara John. Dejó el maletín junto al asiento del copiloto y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todavía guardaba la agenda de John, así que regresó de nuevo al hospital para devolvérsela. Llamó antes de entrar en el despacho pero no había nadie, así que entró a toda prisa y la dejó debajo del escritorio, así pensaría que se le había caído. Cuando volvió a incorporarse vio que uno de los cajones de la mesa estaba abierto y que en él había un talonario, no pudo evitar leer en el cheque el nombre de Brenda junto a 3000$.


	34. Cuestión de Confianza 3ª Parte

Cuddy, tumbada junto a su hija, esperaba la visita de John. No estaba enfadada, no lloraba, no sentía nada más que decepción. Su vida se había complicado demasiado este último año, todo había pasado tan rápido que no se había parado a reflexionar, hasta ahora. Cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación, respiró hondo varias veces para no perder los nervios.

- Hola cariño.- entró en el piso cargado con un ramo de rosas.- Este es mi primer regalo como novio oficial, lo sé, es algo tradicional. Ya me encargaré de comprarte algo más original la próxima vez.- se acercó para besarla, pero a cambió recibió una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

- Lisa…- se llevó la mano a la cara.

Otra palmada más en el mismo sitio, sin cambiar el semblante.

- Eres un maldito hijo de puta.

- Tienes que escucharme…- sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

- No, ahora me vas a escuchar tú a mí.- posó el dedo índice sobre su pecho.- Sabías lo vulnerable que estaba esa noche porque se había enterado que sufrí un aborto, le viste entrar en la farmacia y pensaste que quizás robaría para ponerse, pero fue una decepción para ti descubrir que su única intención era coger somníferos, así que cambiaste una de las tabletas de pastillas por las de morfina. Brenda te vio, y tú le diste un talón de 3000$ para que guardara silencio, muy agudo por tu parte.

- Yo…

- ¡Tú nada! – levantó la voz.- Casi le matas, ya viste como ingresó aquella noche.

- No podía competir con él, tú le amabas, le amas. Tomé el camino fácil, y me arrepiento, me arrepiento muchísimo de haber hecho las cosas así. Lo siento.

- Eso no basta.

- Lo sé, como también sé que tengo que pagar por lo que hice.

- Lárgate, antes de que empieces a pagar por ello esta noche.

Media hora más tarde, tras la discusión con John, Cuddy buscó a House en su apartamento.

- ¡Greg! – golpeó una y otra vez la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta.- Por favor, abre.- silencio al otro lado.

Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, dirección a los buzones. Estaba muy nerviosa, temía que hubiese hecho alguna locura. Buscó el número que correspondía a su puerta y se quitó la orquilla que llevaba en su pelo, enseguida logró enganchar la llave que guardaba de repuesto y sacarla por la rendija del buzón. Una vez en sus manos, subió a toda prisa y abrió la puerta. House estaba tumbado en el sofá con los ojos algo rojizos, pero abiertos.

- No puedo levantarme, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para gritarte que estaba aquí.

- No importa.- sonrió ligeramente y se arrodilló frente a él.- ¿Hace cuanto te has inyectado la morfina? – observó la mesita que estaba a su lado, donde había una jeringuilla y un bote.

- Hace quince minutos.- respiró hondo.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella inconscientemente le acariciaba la frente.

- Lo siento, siento haberte llevado hasta él.

House la miró a los ojos recostado en el sofá, extendió su manó hasta rozar su rostro y con el pulgar secó sus lágrimas.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿Me oyes? Entiendo que querías empezar de cero, al fin y al cabo él no te dio ningún motivo para que desconfiases. Yo te he dado muchos.- tomó aire.- Me alegra que haya cuidado de ti todo este tiempo.

No sabía que decir, pero de algo sí estaba segura.

- Vamos a denunciarle.

- No, no lo haremos.- pronunció débilmente.- Tarde o temprano volvería a caer, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

- No intentes justificarlo, casi te mata. Escúchame.- le tomó el rostro.- Vamos a salir de esta juntos, te lo prometo.

Le ayudó a incorporarse del sofá, llevando todo su peso sobre su hombro, una vez llegaron a la habitación le ayudó a recostarse en la cama.

- No te vayas.- le tomó la mano.

- Tranquilo, no me iré.

Enseguida cerró los ojos, la morfina le había dejado K.O. Lisa permaneció junto a él en la habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño, intentando buscar una solución a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Horas más tarde House se levantó algo desorientado, lo primero que hizo fue ir al cuarto de baño. Mientras orinaba, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio, Lisa le vio ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

- Joder, no recordaba que estabas aquí.- se sonrojó.

- Tranquilo, no he visto nada nuevo.- sonrió restándole importancia.- Te he preparado un café, ven a la cocina antes de que se enfríe.

Sonrió para sí mismo y la siguió hasta la cocina.

- Ten.- le pasó la taza.

- Gracias.- se sentó sobre la encimera y permaneció callado.

- He tirado todo tipo de pastillas que he encontrado, necesito que me digas donde guardas los alijos.- dijo de repente.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

- Tengo un bote en una caja de zapatos del armario, junto a la salita. También hay otro bote en la tapadera del váter.

- Vaya, tus escondites son de lo más original, ¿Cómo te hiciste con la morfina esta vez?

- Es mejor que no lo sepas, pero tranquila, ya no tengo más acceso a ella.

- Bien.

Permanecieron callados, otra vez, mirándose disimuladamente.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo.

- No, estoy bien así. Gracias.

Más silencio, Cuddy comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar seriamente de lo que ha pasado durante estos meses, va a ser una charla larga y no me apetece estar aquí, ¿Me llevas a algún sitio?

- Claro.- sonrió.- Voy a vestirme.

- Yo llamaré a James para decirle que debe quedarse más tiempo con Tamy.


	35. Chapter 35

Compraron un par de bocadillos y cerveza y se perdieron en la carretera, Cuddy iba en el asiento del copiloto con la ventanilla abierta y los ojos cerrados, el aire le golpeaba violentamente en la cara pero parecía no importarle. House conducía y la miraba de reojo sonriendo tímidamente, la veía tranquila y relajada, y eso le hacía sentirse bien. Los últimos días no habían sido fáciles para ella y aun así confió en él y le tendió las llaves de su coche para que pudiera conducir, hacía meses que no lo hacía. Una hora más tarde estaban completamente alejados de la ciudad perdiéndose en la naturaleza.

Cuddy bajó hasta el lago y una vez frente a él se llevó las manos a la cintura y respiró hondo, sonrió disimuladamente. House se situó a su lado y encendió un cigarrillo, estaba tenso por la situación. Cuddy lanzó una piedra que votó varias veces en el agua y observó silenciosamente la trayectoria. House rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – dio una calada al cigarro y la miró.

- Por el principio.

- Bien.- tiró la colilla al suelo y la pisó.- Cuando te conocí tuve miedo.

- Vaya, gracias.- rodó los ojos.

- Tuve miedo porque nunca antes me había enamorado.- la miró.- No había sentido nada parecido jamás y eso era algo que me asustaba, no podía tenerlo bajo control.- sonrió.

Cuddy le miraba embobada aunque algo sonrojada.

- Perdí completamente la cabeza por ti, hasta el punto de no utilizar condón una noche y ser consciente de ello.

- En eso tuvimos la culpa los dos.

Se miraron con complicidad.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de Michigan? – soltó de repente Cuddy.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has preguntado hasta ahora? Siempre he esperado que lo hicieras.

- Temía tu respuesta, no sé.- se cruzó de brazos y miró al frente.

- Me expulsaron.

Cuddy frunció el ceño.

- ¿Recuerdas las novatadas?

- Como olvidarlo.- rodó los ojos.

- Me hicieron responsable.

- Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.

- Ya.- mostró una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Por qué no les dijiste que estuviste esa noche conmigo?

- No quería utilizarte.

- ¿Utilizarme?

- La habrían tomado contigo el resto del año.

- Ya sería para menos.

- Puede, pero no quise correr el riesgo además, me tenían calado desde hacía tiempo, cualquier imprudencia me hubiese costado la expulsión.

- ¿Por qué volviste entonces?

- El director se puso en contacto conmigo un año más tarde y me pidió encarecidamente que volviese, decía que era toda una promesa y que mi nombre sería una motivación para que futuras generaciones estudiaran en Michigan. Me pagó una moto nueva.

- Vaya…

Tras dar un paseo y hablar de cualquier de cualquier cosa que no involucrase a ambos personalmente, se sentaron en un merendero y tomaron un aperitivo.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

- Sinceramente no.- dejó el sándwich a un lado.

- Vamos, tienes que comer.

Cuddy le ignoró.

- Pues si no comes lo que te queda de sándwich, no tendrás postre, y te advierto que es muy tentador.

- House no…

- No es lo que estás pensando.- sonrió.

Cuddy se sonrojó.

Abrió la mano derecha y mostró unas cerezas.

- Cuddy enseguida cogió una y se la llevó a la boca, cerró los ojos y disfrutó del sabor.

- Estabas loca con ellas cuando estabas embarazada, me hiciste levantarme a las tres de la mañana para que fueras a comprarlas.

A Cuddy le pareció muy tierno que recordase esos detalles.

- Cuando supiste que estaba embarazada de Tamy, ¿Qué es lo primero que se te pasó por la cabeza?

- Lo primero que pensé fue en mi padre, y en la satisfacción que le iba a dar al enterarse. Sus previsiones se habían cumplido, había jodido mi vida y la de otra persona de por vida.

- Por eso pensaste que abortar sería una solución, ¿no? – le miró dolida.

- Sí, pero tan rápido como lo pensé, se fue. No lo decía enserio, era un puto crío inmaduro.

Cuddy sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Solo han pasado cinco años, sigues siendo el mismo chico inmaduro.

- Las cosas han cambiado, ahora tengo una hija a la que quiero más que a mi vida.

Cuddy esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar estas palabras.

- Nos da vida, a los dos. A mi me da fuerzas para levantarme cada mañana sin derrumbarme por la pérdida del bebé o por ti.- evitó mirarle.- Y lo ha conseguido solo sonriendo, ojala fuera todo tan sencillo.

- Es así de sencillo, nosotros los complicamos demasiado.

- Sí…

Permanecieron en silencio.

- Quiero que vayas a rehabilitación.

- No puedo…- jugó con su bastón mirando al suelo.

- Sí puedes.- se acercó a él y le tomó de los hombros.- Esta vez no estarás solo, nos tendrás a tu hija, a mí y a Wilson y todo saldrá bien. Llevaré a Tamy todos los días para que pase tiempo contigo. Sé que la última vez no fue fácil, yo no estuve allí para ti y evité que Tamy pudiera verte en ese estado. Me arrepiento todos los días por ello, de verdad.

- ¿Vendrás a verme tú también? – la miró a los ojos.

- Si tú quieres, allí estaré.

- ¿Y hablarás de la pérdida de nuestro hijo conmigo?

- House…

- Lo necesito, y sé que tú también lo necesitas. Debes superarlo.

- Vale.- le miró temerosa a los ojos.

- Volvamos a casa.- le puso la cazadora sobre los hombros, empezaba a refrescar.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta en silencio, mentalizándose de todo lo que debían afrontar a partir de ahora.

- Siento haber venido tan tarde James.

- ¿Bromeas? Si llegas a venir antes, Tamy no podría haberme ayudado a hacer una pizza.

Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su hija.

- ¿Has hecho una pizza con el tío James?

La pequeña asintió mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- Vale, creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir.- Cuddy sonrió.

- Ven aquí.- House la tomó en brazos.

Wilson abrió los ojos exageradamente cuando vio a House junto a Cuddy.

- Jimmy, tú también pareces cansado, vete a dormir.- le dio una colleja.

Cerró la puerta y sonrió, sus amigos empezaban a dialogar.

Cuddy condujo hasta su casa mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor como Tamy se había quedado dormida en el regazo de House y este le acariciaba el pelo, sonrió.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar a Tamy en su cama, House besó la frente de Cuddy.

- Descansa.

- House.- le tomó de la muñeca.- ¿Vas a estar bien?

- Sí, yo siempre estoy bien.

- Greg…

- Tranquila, no más locuras.- pellizcó su mejilla y se marchó.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hizo House al despertar fue cortarse el pelo y afeitarse, tomó un café bien cargado y vistió un pantalón y una camisa planchados. No parecía él.

Se presentó a primera hora en el hospital Princeton Plainsboro y entró sin más en el despacho de John Scott, este al verle palideció y se ocultó tras el escritorio.

- Buenos días Johnny, ¿Has dormido bien esta noche? Tienes ojeras.

- Este no dijo nada, esperaba recibir un puñetazo.

- Tranquilo, no romperé tu preciosa cara, a partir de ahora la necesitarás para trabajar. Perderás la licencia.

- Lo sé, pagaré por ello.

- No seas aburrido anda, me estabas cayendo bien. Estoy dispuesto a negociar.

- ¿Quieres dinero, trabajo…? Lo que quieras será tuyo.

- Quiero tu puesto.

- ¿Mi puesto? Creía que a ti te gustaba el misterio, no dirigir un hospital.

- No es para mi idiota, es para Cuddy. Quiero que sea la decana del hospital Princeton Plainsboro.

John dudó unos segundos y luego asintió con decisión.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, habla con la junta esta misma tarde y presenta tu dimisión.- abrió la puerta del despacho dejando entrar a Stacy.- Ella te ayudará a redactar la carta y a exponer tus "verdaderos motivos". Nadie sabrá nada de nuestro "pequeño accidente" y por lo tanto no perderás la licencia, pero antes debes tener en cuenta un par de cosas.- hizo un gesto para que Stacy hablara.

- Si pisas de nuevo este hospital, vas a la cárcel. Si te acercas a Cuddy o a su hija, vas a la cárcel. Es un delito grave manipular medicación sin consentimiento, por mucho que seas el director de este hospital, también los es sobornar. Ándate con ojo a partir de ahora.

House sonrió ante la cara de espanto de John, las cosas irían mejor a partir de ahora.


	36. Paso a Paso

**Hola chic s ya estoy de vuelta por aquí, lo sé, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar estos últimos meses. He estado estudiando para las pruebas de acceso a la universidad (que ya he aprobado) y además he tenido que hacer papeleo y todo ello sumado a problemas personales me han impedido continuar la historia como me hubiese gustado. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, cortito pero contundente, (recomiendo que leáis los capítulos anteriores para situaros). Se acerca el final del fic y ya estoy empezando a pensar que va a pasar con los personajes, esto no significa que no vaya a seguir escribiendo, al contrario, tengo dos historias más entre manos, una de ellas Huddy (además seguiré con el fic Huli). Mi correo está en mi perfil por si queréis contactar conmigo para algo o tenéis alguna duda. Dejad comentarios. Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

Dos semanas después de la conversación con Cuddy, House ingresó en el centro de desintoxicación por segunda vez. Los primeros días tuvo que estar aislado para superar la primera fase de la adicción, más tarde recibió la visita de Wilson, Cuddy y Tamy. Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Uno de los días, Cuddy irrumpió en una de las salas del centro donde se encontraban los internos viendo la televisión, entre ellos estaba House. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que pudieran ir a hablar a solas, House se incorporó de donde estaba sentado ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

- ¿Esa es tu chica House? – preguntó curioso uno de los internos.

- ¿Guapa, verdad? – salió de la sala con una sonrisa.

- Me encanta que vengas a verme, soy la envidia de este centro.- su sonrisa desapareció al no ver a su hija junto a Cuddy.- ¿Y Tamy?

- No quiso venir.- miró hacia otro lado.- Prefirió ir a su clase de piano y no quise obligarla a venir. Le pasa algo House.

- Creo que debería hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, este último mes hemos estado distanciados y debe estar enfadada. No estés mal, es cosa mía. Yo estaré bien.

- Vale.- mostró una media sonrisa mientras le miraba.- Te he hecho una tarta, me han dicho que últimamente tienes mucho apetito y quise traerte algo casero.

- Gracias.- tomó la bandeja y la llevó a la nevera de su habitación.- La comida de aquí sabe a cartón pero ya sabes, ahora tengo mucha ansiedad y me comería cualquier cosa.

- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo más el próximo día? – entró con él a la habitación y tomó asiento en su cama.

- Con que vengas tú es suficiente.- se sentó a su lado.

- House, tenemos que hablar.- le cortó rápidamente evitando que la conversación tomara otro rumbo.

- Eso no suena muy bien…

- La junta ha convocado una reunión esta mañana y me han propuesto ser la nueva decana del Princeton Plainsoboro.

- ¡Pero eso es una buena noticia! – se levantó de la cama.- Esto hay que celebrarlo, voy a ver que tienen por ahí.

Lisa le tomó del brazo.

- Sé que tú has tenido que ver en esa decisión.- hizo una pausa.- John ha dimitido, y no creo que se trate de una cadena de casualidades después del incidente que tuviste con él.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Dedicas muchísimas horas al hospital, eres la adecuada para el puesto. ¿A quién le importa que te hayan facilitado el camino?

- A mí me importa, porque no he conseguido el puesto por méritos propios. House, no soy una niña, deja de protegerme.

House volvió a tomar asiento junto a ella.

- Desde que nos conocimos siempre has estado ahí, a mi lado, siendo mi soporte. Necesito avanzar, hacer las cosas por mí misma.

- Pero ser directora de un hospital ha sido tu sueño desde niña…

- Y lo sigue siendo, pero simplemente creo que todavía no es el momento, tengo que solucionar cosas en mi vida.

House le tomó la mano.

- Todo este tiempo que no he estado a tu lado, me has demostrado que eres una mujer independiente capaz de sacar adelante a una niña y superar las circunstancias más difíciles.- acarició su vientre plano.- Es el momento de que lo hagas.

Cuddy se tensó al sentir su cálida mano sobre su blusa y sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Esa noche fui un bruto, no merecías ser tratada así.- respiró hondo y la miró.- Me sentía impotente, me daba asco verme con semejante malformación en la pierna y no quería que te acercases a mí. No estaba preparado para hacerte el amor con la pierna descubierta.

- Te amaba con pierna, sin pierna, con el cuerpo cubierto de marcas o sin ellas y eso nunca llegaste a entenderlo.- bajó la mirada.- Nada me devolverá a mi bebé pero sé que no puedo pasarme el resto de mi vida imaginando lo que podría haber sido estar con él.

House se inclinó hacia ella y apoyó su frente sobre la suya.

- No me odies, por favor.

- Yo no te odio Greg, no puedo.

House bajó hasta sus labios para besarla pero en ese mismo instante Cuddy giró la cabeza y terminó besando su mejilla.

- Que no te odie no significa que no haya olvidado según que cosas.- se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.- Vendré mañana, cuídate.

- Adiós Lisa.


	37. Chapter 37

Varias semanas después de su internamiento, House fue dado de alta. Lisa y Tamy fueron a buscarle al centro para llevarle de vuelta a casa, cuando Tamy se reencontró con su padre no lo soltó, le abrazó durante largo rato y besó intensamente su mejilla, le había echado de menos todo este tiempo. House respondió al cariño que le brindaba su hija con los brazos abiertos, con ella era diferente, no había necesidad de ocultar nada, pellizcó su mejilla y la tomó de la mano para salir juntos del centro. De camino a casa se detuvieron a comprar en el supermercado, House tenía la nevera vacía. Cuddy le ayudó a cargar las bolsas hasta casa junto a Tamy que cargaba una que contenía pocas cosas, se había empeñado en ayudar. House las retuvo en su apartamento todo el tiempo que pudo, deseaba pasar tiempo con ellas, así que las invitó a cenar, también llamó a Wilson para que se uniera a ellos.

Mientras tanto se pusieron manos a la obra con la cena, House, que vestía un delantal empezó a preparar la salsa, Cuddy picaba la cebolla y Tamy ponía la mesa. Se sentía bien junto con las personas más importantes de su vida a su lado, ahora más que nunca tenía fuerzas para salir adelante, pero antes debía hablar con su hija y contarle todo lo que había pasado. Le preguntó a Cuddy si le parecía bien que se sentaran a hablar con Tamy, y aunque no esperaba esa reacción por su parte, aceptó, los tres se reunieron en la cocina.

- Cariño, creo que te debemos una explicación.- tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes y sentó a Tamy sobre su pierna buena.- Sé que has estado enfadada porque no nos hemos visto mucho estos meses, ¿Verdad?

La pequeña asintió bajando la mirada.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando me puse enfermo y me ingresaron en el hospital? No pudieron hacer nada por mi pierna, poco a poco iba empeorando y tomé la decisión de hacerme una operación muy arriesgada pero mamá lo impidió.- miró a Cuddy.- No quería poner en peligro mi vida, así que me hicieron una operación diferente a lo que yo quería, por eso me falta parte del músculo.- se tocó la pierna.

- ¿Te duele todos los días desde entonces? – clavó su mirada azul en la de su padre.

- Así es, por eso tomé pastillas, para que me aliviaran el dolor, pero no podía dejar de tomarlas a todas horas y eso me enfermó, por eso me internaron.

- ¿Cómo cuando comes muchas chuchearías y te apetecen más pero no puedes comerlas porque te duele la barriga después?

- Eso mismo, has dado en el clavo.- House y Cuddy sonrieron cómplices.

- ¿Ahora qué harás para que no te duela?

- Tomaré unas pastillas menos fuertes.

- Yo te las esconderé si tomas muchas, no quiero que te vayas otra vez.

- Me parece bien.- besó su cabeza.- Pero quiero que sepas que nunca más volveré a dejarte, a dejaros.- observó a la madre de su hija.- Lo que hice está mal y no se volverá a repetir.

- ¿Por eso te enfadaste con mamá? ¿Por qué cambió la operación?

House asintió.

- ¿Ya no os queréis? – miró a sus padres buscando una respuesta.

House no supo que decir, se mantuvo en silencio.

- Claro que nos queremos, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tenemos una preciosa hija en común, y eso nos acompañará el resto de nuestras vidas. Gracias a papá tú estás aquí, por eso nunca dejaré de quererle.

Tamy quedó satisfecha con la respuesta de su madre y simplemente sonrió.

House sintió como su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo, esa mujer había conseguido traerle de nuevo a la vida. La amaba.

Cuddy se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada secándose una lágrima que ahora recorría su mejilla.

- Vamos a seguir con la cena, se no está haciendo tarde y James vendrá en cualquier momento.

Tamy dejó a sus padres solos y mientras Cuddy se movía con soltura por la cocina, a House le había costado más tiempo reaccionar.

Media hora más tarde cuando todo estaba listo, House sirvió dos copas de vino.

- ¿Qué te parecería que me llevase a Tamy unos días a New York? – bebió de la copa.

- ¿A New York?

- Sí, me han pedido que vaya a dar un par de conferencias en distintas universidades, al parecer se han interesado en mí después de resolver algunos de los casos de los hospitales en los que trabajé tras salir de la facultad. Casos nada comunes al parecer.

- No sé, ¿Quién se quedará con ella mientras das esas conferencias? Además, tiene dos recitales de piano muy pronto.

- Solo serán dos semanas, además no todos los días tengo que dar conferencias, serán unas pequeñas vacaciones. Podrías venir.

- Sabes que no puedo, no tengo vacaciones hasta finales de agosto.

- Y si encuentro a alguien que venga con nosotros y cuide de ella mientras doy la conferencia, ¿Me la podría llevar?

Cuddy dudó unos segundos pero cuando vio la lo ilusionado que estaba el padre de su hija con la idea, no pudo decir que no.

- Está bien, pero solo si te acompaña alguien.

- Gracias.- se acercó a ella y plantó un beso en su mejilla.

Salió de la cocina con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y el tío Jimmy por qué no viene ya? Seguramente está en la cama con alguna enfermera sexy que se ha ligado mientras yo no estaba.- gritó House en el salón.

- ¡House! – Cuddy le reprendió saliendo de la cocina.

Su House estaba de vuelta.


	38. Indecisión

Cuddy no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no hacía más que pensar House, en lo rápido que avanzaba su recuperación y en como empezaban a fluir las cosas entre ellos. También tenía en mente la conversación mantenida esa misma mañana con uno de los miembros de la junta. Seguía en pie la oferta de convertirse en decana del Princeton Plainsboro, contaba con el apoyo de accionistas y con el personal del hospital. Se había ganado esta confianza gracias al trabajo desempeñado el último año, hace un par de meses había sido nombra jefa de planta y durante el mandato de John, trabajó mano a mano con él, nadie lo sabía pero decisiones importantes para el hospital habían sido tomadas por ella cuando John no podía hacerse cargo o simplemente no le apetecía. Sin embargo a ella no terminaba de convencerle, le apasionaba la idea de administrar un hospital, pero a la vez le aterraba. Debía sacrificar muchas cosas, entre ellas su pequeña. Estaba claro que no podría pasar tanto tiempo con ella de ahora en adelante, el hospital reclamaría su atención. Decidió no pensar más en el tema, tenía dos semanas más para decidirse, el tiempo que Tamy se marcharía con House, donde ella tendría la oportunidad de organizar sus pensamientos.

A la mañana siguiente nada más entrar al hospital se encontró con Wilson.

- ¿Ya tienes todo listo para irte con Tamy y House a New York? – una sonriente Cuddy mostraba su acreditación en recepción.

- ¿House no te ha dicho nada? No puedo ir con ellos, una de mis pacientes se somete a una operación muy arriesgada y quiero estar junto a ella.

- Entonces, ¿Quién irá con ellos?

- No tengo ni idea.- caminó dirección a una de las consultas.

Cuddy le tomó del brazo.

- Mientes muy mal James, siempre abres exageradamente los ojos cuando mientes.

Wilson suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

- Stacy.

- ¿Su abogada? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Tranquila.

- ¿Tranquila? – alzó los brazos.- Es su abogada James, ¡Su abogada!

- Teóricamente ya no lo es.

- Es la persona que ayudó a House a arrebatarme a mi hija.

- Tú lo has dicho, la persona que "ayudó" a House. Él fue quien inició todo, y sin embargo prácticamente le has terminado perdonando. Te molesta el hecho de que ellos dos vayan a estar juntos esos días.

- Sí, me molesta que se vayan a estar revolcando delante de mi hija.- tras decir esto se marchó muy enfadada dirección al ascensor.

Ya por la noche, y tras acomodar a Tamy en su cama, Cuddy se desplomó sobre el sillón. Estaba agotada, solo tenía ganas de estar tumbada, pero el timbre sonó e interrumpió su tan ansiado descanso.

- Mañana pasaré a por la enana sobre las ocho de la mañana para llevarla al aeropuerto, ¿Vale?

Cuddy asintió.

- Dale un beso de buenas noches de mi parte.- House había puesto un pie fuera de la casa cuando Cuddy habló.

- House, no me parece buena ida que te lleves a Tamy.

- ¿Qué?

- Debiste decirme que James no podría acompañarnos.

- Cambió de planes a última hora, y Stacy se ofreció a venir en su lugar. Me dijiste que podría llevarme a Tamy si alguien nos acompañaba, y he encontrado a esa persona.

- Cuando te dije que llevaras a alguien me refería a una persona de confianza.

- Stacy es de confianza, he vivido con ella durante meses y además ya conoce a nuestra hija. Es muy buena con los niños.

- Lo siento, pero no me convence.

- ¿Qué no te convence Cuddy? ¿Qué sea ella?

- Pues sí, no me convence que te acompañe tu abogada, la persona que te ayudó a intentar quitarme a mi hija, con la que te acuestas…

- ¿Así que es eso, no? Haber empezado por ahí, estás celosa.

- House, no digas gilipolleces. Ponte en mi lugar, si yo me llevase a Tamy dos semanas y estuviese acompañada por John.

- No compares, yo no me tiro a psicópatas como tú.

Cuddy apretó los labios, House la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

- Mami.- Tamy apareció en el pasillo a oscuras.

- ¿Qué quieres cariño?

- Tengo frío.

- ¿Cómo vas a tener frío? Hoy hace más de treinta grados por aquí.- la tomó en brazos y apoyó sus labios sobre su frente.- Dios mío, estás ardiendo.

House se acercó y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre su frente, luego examinó la garganta de la pequeña para encontrar los síntomas que dieran con su fiebre, pero no encontró nada, tampoco parecía tener molestias.

- Hay que llevarla al hospital Cuddy, no sabemos lo que tiene y no podemos darle antibióticos para que le baje la fiebre.


	39. Chapter 39

Llenó la bañera de agua templada y metió a la pequeña dentro, esta sujetaba sus rodillas con fuerza y no paraba de temblar.

- Cuddy, en el hospital podremos revisarla en condiciones.

- Tendríamos que ir por urgencias, esperar una eternidad a que nos atiendan y todavía más para formalizar un ingreso. Aquí estará mejor, tiene dos médicos a su disposición. Pásame la toalla que está a tu derecha.

House le pasó la toalla y Cuddy envolvió el cuerpo de la pequeña tras estar unos minutos en el agua.

- Desde que le extirparon el bazo es más propensa a pillar cualquier tipo de infección, el hospital es el peor lugar donde podríamos llevarla ahora mismo.

- Hay que hacerle unos análisis de sangre.

- Tengo todo lo necesario para poder hacerlo, llamaremos a alguien del hospital para que los lleve al laboratorio.

House se incorporó con ayuda de su bastón y buscó los instrumentos necesarios, luego desinfectó la zona del brazo y llenó tres pequeños botes de sangre. Tamy mientras tanto se había ocultado bajo el cuello de su madre y poco tardó en quedarse dormida, aunque la fiebre seguía sin descender. Juntos la llevaron a su habitación y la acomodaron en su cama.

House tomó asiento en una pequeña e incómoda butaca mientras golpeaba el bastón contra la moqueta.

- Puedes recostarte en mi habitación, estarás más cómodo y tu pierna lo agradecerá. Si hay algún cambio te aviso.

House asintió y fue hasta su habitación, una vez allí se quitó la cazadora y las deportivas y se recostó en la cama boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Cuddy, del otro lado de la pared, acariciaba el cabello de su hija mientras le tomaba la temperatura.

Media hora después, House seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, así que encendió la lámpara y decidió cotillear en la mesilla de Cuddy. En el primer cajón encontró su ropa interior, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para él, tomó una de sus prendas y la puso sobre la cama. Al abrir el segundo cajón encontró un libro y al pasar las páginas de este sacó dos fotos, en una salían Cuddy, Mike y Susan en su piso de Michigan, esa foto había sido tomada meses atrás cuando ella había ido a visitarles. Una sonrisa nostálgica asomó en su rostro, echaba de menos a sus dos amigos, a esa pareja que se había formado a la misma vez que él empezó a salir con Cuddy. Pero seguro que ellos no le echaban en falta, seguro que lo odiaban por haber huido del centro dejando a Cuddy y a su hija solas. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, sacó una pelota de goma de su bolsillo y comenzó a golpearla en la pared que tenía enfrente, utilizaba el tanga de Cuddy como tirachinas. Cuddy irrumpió en la habitación.

- Vengo a buscar mi libro… ¡¿House, qué haces con mi ropa interior!?

House sostenía con su dedo índice el tanga negro de Cuddy.

- Jugaba.

- ¿En mi cama, con mi ropa interior y con el cinturón desabrochado? – señaló su pantalón.- Eres un degenerado.

- Me apretaba, solo quería dormir más cómodo.- puso cara de niño bueno.- ¿Desde cuando te gusta el negro? Antes utilizabas ropa interior más colorida.

- Me he vuelto más clásica.- le quitó el tanga y lo guardó en el cajón.

- Y aburrida.- dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Has estado cotilleándolo todo, no? – pronunció molesta viendo el libro y las fotos esparcidas por su cama.

- Todo no, ¿Puedo abrir tu armario?

Cuddy ya se iba cuando House la detuvo.

- Nunca había visto esta foto.- señaló la foto en la aparecía House boca a bajo completamente dormido y con la espalda desnuda, la otra mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una sábana.- Apuesto a que la hiciste después de hacer el amor, me pongo irresistible.

Cuddy se sonrojó.

- Tranquila, yo también tengo una tuya bastante sugerente.- le guiñó un ojo.- Y también la guardo en la mesilla, me acompaña algunas noches.

Cuddy hizo una mueca y salió de la habitación rápidamente, House sonrió.

Una hora más tarde se había quedado completamente dormido, pero el sonido del agua correr por la bañera le hizo despertarse, a duras penas se levantó de la cama y arrastró la pierna hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Tenemos un segundo síntoma.- Cuddy llenaba un pequeño cubo con agua.

House le miró sin comprender.

- Tamy ha vomitado.- señaló a la pequeña que estaba sentada sobre su cama sollozando.

House se acercó a ella y la llevó en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño, una vez allí le quitó el pijama que había ensuciado y la lavó con un paño húmedo, Cuddy mientras tanto quitaba las sábanas.

- Vuelve a subirle la fiebre.- colocó una mano sobre su frente.

- Debe ser gastroenteritis, si los vómitos no son persistentes no habrá de que preocuparse.- sonrió aliviada.

House asintió.

- Creo que ya no hay necesidad de que me quede…

- No.- le tomó del brazo.- Quédate, es tarde.

- ¿No te importa?

- No, insisto, quédate a dormir.

House le sonrió.

- Si necesitas ayuda con la pequeña, despiértame, no importa.

- Vale.

La noche estaba siendo más larga de lo que esperaba, Tamy había vomitado un par de veces más y había tardado en conciliar el sueño, para entonces Cuddy estaba demasiado activa. Preparó una taza de café y salió descalza al balcón, se recargó en la barandilla y contempló las estrellas, luego cerró los ojos y disfrutó del suave viento que mecía su cabello, sonrió. A los pocos segundos de estar en esa posición sintió como alguien se situaba detrás de ella y acariciaba su hombro desnudo con la yema de los dedos.

Cuddy sintió como su bello se erizaba y un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

- Ve a descansar, yo vigilaré a Tamy.- pronunció sobre su nuca.

Cuddy se dio la vuelta pero evitó mirarle a los ojos, o caería rendida a sus pies.

- No, ya me he desvelado, pensaba revisar unos papeles del hospital. Además, le ha bajado la fiebre, y los vómitos han cesado. Lo más seguro es que duerma del tirón lo que queda de noche.

House sonrió divertido ante la reacción de Cuddy.

- Como quieras.

House se marchaba cuando Cuddy le detuvo.

- Lo siento House, sé que te hacía mucha ilusión hacer este viaje con Tamy. Me he comportado como una imbécil, ni siquiera la conozco y ya la estoy juzgando.

- Perdió a su hija.

- ¿Qué?

- Stacy, perdió a su hija, tenía un año menos que Tamy, estaba condenada a morir debido a su enfermedad.

Cuddy se echó a llorar al escucharle, intentó disimularlo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

House no sabía como responder e inconscientemente la abrazó.

- Me pongo en su lugar, recuerdo cuando Tamy sufrió el accidente y yo estaba junto al quirófano cubierta de sangre, de su sangre. Estuvimos muy cerca de perderla aquella noche, Greg.- las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro.

- Lo sé.- tragó fuerte para liberarse del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

House tomó con suavidad el rostro de Cuddy y secó sus lágrimas con el pulgar, luego besó su frente, Cuddy cerró los ojos instintivamente y se acurrucó en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué Greg?

House acarició su cabello con delicadeza mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre la suya y se mantuvo en silencio. Ella quería respuestas a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero él no se las podía dar.

Pasados unos minutos ambos volvieron a la habitación de Tamy para ver como evolucionaba, encontraron a la pequeña medio despierta. Cuddy se agachó y tocó su frente, estaba ardiendo. Encendió la luz de la habitación y desabrochó su pijama.

- Tenemos que revisarla, hay algo que se nos está pasando.

House tomó los brazos y las piernas de la pequeña y observó unos pequeños puntos rojos.

- Petequias.

Cuddy palideció al escucharle.

Tamy miró a sus padres desconcertada.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – pronunció débilmente.

- Nada cariño, te llevaremos al hospital para hacerte unas pruebas, pero no te preocupes.- besó su mejilla.

Cuddy que llevaba a la pequeña en brazos tomó asiento en la parte trasera del coche, se le veía afectada.

- Lisa, cálmate, no tiene porque ser Meningitis.- pronunció serio mientras arrancaba el coche.

Cuddy asintió poco convencida.

Nada más llegar le hicieron diversas pruebas para descartar la Meningitis y probar que era una infección menor, pero el proceso llevaba su tiempo.

- Mi pequeña no puede pasar por esto otra vez, no es justo.- negaba con la cabeza mientras se movía nerviosa por la habitación.

- Lisa, mírame.- alzó su barbilla.- Es una falsa alarma, no sé como, pero lo sé. Confía en mí.

Cuddy se aferró a su mano con fuerza.

Una hora más tarde el médico que atendía a Tamy aparecía en la sala de espera con unos papeles en la mano.

- Todo está en orden, los análisis están dentro de los parámetros normales al igual que las demás pruebas, descartamos la Meningitis. La tendremos esta noche en observación para controlar la fiebre.- sonrió y desapareció por el pasillo.

Cuddy abrazó efusivamente a House mientras sonreía, lo empotró contra una de las puertas que daba a una habitación y le plantó un beso mientras se aferraba a su cuello. House no tardó en responder y enseguida se enganchó a sus labios y profundizó el beso. Segundos más tarde se separaron y se miraron con una sonrisa impresa en los labios.

- Dios, cuanto echaba de menos besarte.- abrazó a Cuddy y besó su coronilla.

Cuddy entre sus brazos sonrió feliz.

**PD: No considero que esté dando vueltas alrededor de una misma cosa en la historia, como comprenderéis no puedo avanzar en la vida de los personajes a pasos agigantados, han pasado muchas cosas entre ellos que deben solucionarse, si que es cierto como he dicho alguna vez que la historia se esté haciendo pesada porque tardo en actualizar, pero no puedo hacerlo antes por motivos personales. Me gusta que hagáis este tipo de comentarios, refuerzan y motivan a seguir. Así que pido que opinéis, siempre, aunque sea algo escaso pero que compartáis lo que sentís a la hora de leer. Gracias.**


	40. Chapter 40

- Hola preciosa.- la tomó de la barbilla y besó su mejilla.

- ¿Te quedas con papá?

- Claro.- sonrió y se sentó junto a House en el banco de madera.

Ambos observaron como la pequeña corría hacia los columpios.

- Se ha empeñado en no dejarme solo.

- ¿Y eso? – dejó su bolso a un lado del banco.

- Últimamente me duele la pierna más de lo normal, y me ha fallado en varias ocasiones. Está preocupada y no quiere que me quede solo, tengo que convencerla para poder ir al baño.

Stacy sonrió.

- ¿Por qué te duele últimamente? Lo estabas llevando bien con analgésicos.

- No lo sé.- desvió la mirada.

- Es ella, ¿No?

House tomó valor y le confesó.

- La besé.- miró a Stacy.- Bueno, en realidad me besó… nos besamos.- concretó.

- ¿Y qué sentiste?

- Que no quería parar de besarla el resto de mi vida.- se sonrojó.

Stacy le observó con una media sonrisa.

- Deberías decírselo, quizás ella tampoco quiera parar de basarte el resto de su vida.

Ahora fue House quien sonrió.

- Lo dudo, todavía me guarda rencor.

- ¿Quién inició el beso?

- Ella.- bajó la mirada.

- Ahí tienes la prueba, no te guarda rencor. Te quiere.

- No lo creo.- negó con la cabeza.- Nos acababan de decir que nuestra hija estaba fuera de peligro, fue una simple reacción, una muestra de alegría.

- Háblalo con ella House, no te lo guardes.- le miró.

- Lo intenté, pero no pude.

[**Flashback**]

_House había ido a casa de Cuddy esa misma tarde para llevar a Tamy al parque, y aprovechó que la pequeña estaba en su habitación para hablar con la madre de su hija acerca del beso y de lo que supuso para ambos. No sabía como empezar, y Cuddy terminó adelantándose._

_- He aceptado ser decana del Princeton.- sonrió.- Tenías razón, es el momento de hacerlo. Oportunidades como esta solo se tienen una vez en la vida, además, ahora que estás tú aquí me siento más tranquila porque podrás ayudarme a cuidar de Tamy. Sé que ella no estará sola.- hizo una pausa.- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece la idea?_

_A House le pilló de sorpresa, así que se limitó a sonreír y a decir que había tomado la decisión correcta._

[**Fin** **Flashback**]

- ¿Por qué no le hablaste del tema?

- La veía tan feliz que no quise estropearle el momento, va a hacer realidad uno de sus sueños y por una vez me gustaría no ser un obstáculo para ella.

- Explícate.

- Desde que nos conocimos le he cambiado la vida, ella quería ser la primera de su promoción y tuvo que conformarse con ser la segunda y además, un año más tarde ya que estaba embarazada de Tamy. Después tuvo que cargar con mi recuperación, con mi desprecio por ella, con las deudas, con la pérdida de nuestro hijo.- tomó aire.- Debió coger a Tamy cuando apenas era un bebé y marcharse lejos de mí.

- No digas eso.- le tomó de la barbilla.- Serías más desgraciado todavía, y no podrías verla crecer. Mírala.- señaló a Tamy que corría junto a un grupo de críos y no paraba de reír.- A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado este año, sonríe. Le haces bien House, eres buen padre. Cuddy debió pensar lo mismo cuando decidió seguir a tu lado tras saber que estaba embarazada, tarde o temprano sabía que cambiarías, y lo has hecho.

House se quedó callado unos segundos.

- Insisto, te equivocaste de carrera. Eres más psicóloga que abogada.

Stacy sonrió.

- Me voy.

- Irte… ¿Dónde?

- A conocer mundo, he hecho un presupuesto para estar medio año fuera.

House frunció el ceño.

- No estoy loca.- sonrió.- Quiero conocer diferentes culturas, gente nueva… aprender a ser feliz.

- Y yo que creí que estabas loquita por mí.

- Me gustabas, mucho, no te lo voy a negar. Eres buen amante.- levantó las cejas.- Pero no estoy enamorada de ti, lo siento.

- Me ofendes.- se llevó la mano al pecho.

- No, me aportaste muchas cosas el tiempo que viviste en mi casa.

- ¿Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado?

- Idiota.- le dio un codazo.- Me hiciste reír cuando creí que ya nadie podía hacerlo, la semana en la que Tamy se quedó con nosotros en casa. Tenías que verte, estabas radiante, cualquiera diría que eras feliz y todo.- sonrió.- Me has dado compañía después de pasar tanto tiempo sola y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, a pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que me diste.

Ambos rieron.

- Gracias.- dijo finalmente House.- Por todo, sin tu ayuda no creo que ahora mismo estuviese aquí, con mi hija.

- Te equivocas, esto lo has hecho tú. Yo solo te di un lugar donde vivir y algún que otro consejo de psicóloga barata.

- Fue más de lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho por mí.- mostró una sonrisa.

- Te voy a echar de menos.- dijo Stacy.

Se dieron un beso rápido en los labios y sonrieron.

Cuídate y cuídala.- acarició su áspera mejilla.- Y por favor House, habla con Lisa antes de renunciar a ella, estoy convencida de que las cosas pueden salir bien esta vez.

House asintió poco convencido.

- Dale muchos besos a Tamy de mi parte.- se alejó del parque.

House volvió a quedarse solo en el banco, Tamy fue hasta él.

- ¿Te duele la pierna papá?

- No, ya no.- pellizcó su mejilla y sonrió.

- ¿Y Stacy?

- Se ha ido.- la sentó sobre su pierna.- Para siempre.

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

House enseguida empezó a darle besos por toda la cara, pinchándola con su barba. Tamy rió.

- Esto es de parte de Stacy.- se detuvo.- Y esto de mi parte.- volvió a cubrirla de besos.- ambos reían.


	41. Chapter 41

Entró en el hospital, el hall estaba a oscuras y solo se percibía una luz procedente del despacho principal, el que solía pertenecer a John Scott pero que ahora, marcado en la puerta acristalada se podía leer 'Lisa Cuddy, decana de medicina'. Sonrió y observó a través del cristal como Cuddy terminaba de colocar sobre una estantería objetos personales procedentes de una caja, decidido hizo su aparición. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, siguió colocando objetos como si nada. House se acercó al escritorio que presidía la habitación y tomó un marco de fotos en el que salía su hija, vestida de doctora, se había puesto la bata de Cuddy, que por todos lados le quedaba grande, también tenía colgado al cuello su fonendoscopio, sonrió. Ahora que Cuddy se había dado la vuelta, House pudo ver su vestido azul turquesa largo, que impedía ver sus largas piernas aunque lo compensaba con un generoso escote, "una cosa por la otra" pensó.

Cuddy también observó a House, vestía un esmoquin negro de lo más elegante, resaltaba la pajarita azul sobre su camisa blanca, impecable, perfectamente planchada. No daba crédito a lo que veía, se había afeitado, ni rastro de esa barba de tres días tan característica de él. Tenía 31 años pero muchos le echaban un par de años más debido a esa barba y a su carácter. Pero ella sabía que detrás de ese sarcasmo se encontraba el niño al que le comunicó que estaba embarazada, aquel niño que todavía estaba en él.

- ¿Con quién has dejado a Tamy esta noche? – preguntó House.

- Este fin de semana estuve entrevistando a un par de chicas que me habían recomendado personal del hospital, necesitaba que alguien se quedara con Tamy esta noche, además de un par de horas por la mañana en los próximos meses, ya sabes que ahora entro a trabajar más temprano y por la tarde lo más probable es que no me de tiempo de ir a recogerla a la salida del colegio. Encontré a la chica perfecta, una joven de veinticinco años que ha terminado la carrera y necesita algo de dinero para empezar, además no bebe ni fuma.

- ¿Y para que está su padre?

- Su padre tiene que mover el culo y buscar trabajo, además dudo mucho que tengas intención de madrugar para llevarla al colegio. Siempre que quieras puedes ir a buscarla a la salida y pasar la tarde con ella, pero no toda la tarde, que yo también necesitaré tiempo con ella.

- Me parece bien.

- A ti cualquier cosa que no sea madrugar te parece bien.- dejó las cajas vacías a un lado y fijó su mirada en el escritorio.- Gracias por el escritorio.- se sentó sobre este mientras le miraba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquí solíamos hacer cosas malas tú y yo.- sonrió mientras levantaba las cejas y se acercaba a ella lo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa

- ¿Cómo diste con él? Pertenece a la universidad.- trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Viajé con Wilson a Michigan, Mike me acompañó a la facultad y a partir de ahí solo hizo falta mover un par de hilos.- se sentó a su lado sobre el escritorio mientras lo acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos.

- ¿Así que la tía abuela de James sigue viva?

- Sí.- sonrió recordando la excusa que le había dicho para que no sospechase lo más mínimo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, solo se oían sus respiraciones.

- Estás preciosa.- giró su rostro a la derecha y chocó con su nariz, ella había girado su rostro a la vez.

- Gracias.- se sonrojó.- Tú tampoco estás nada mal.

- ¿Nada mal? – He planchado una camisa después de años y además me he afeitado. Seguro que puedes currarte el cumplido un poco más.- fingió estar molesto.

Cuddy le desató la pajarita muy despacio mientras le miraba a los ojos, luego metió su mano derecha por detrás de su oreja y lo acercó a ella lo suficiente para rozar sus labios y alejarse de inmediato. Cuando él abrió los ojos tenía la boca entreabierta y vio como ella se lamía los labios muy despacio mientras le miraba.

- ¿Así está mejor?

House asintió en silencio mientras le miraba con los ojos brillantes.

- Debo irme, voy a llegar tarde, y una anfitriona nunca puede llegar tarde a su propia fiesta.- salió del despacho sonriendo.

House inconscientemente se tocó los labios y sonrió en la oscuridad.

Uno de los miembros de la junta fue el encargado de presentar a Cuddy como nueva decana frente al personal del hospital y demás personalidades destacadas. La recibieron con un aplauso mientras ella asentía agradecida y leía un pequeño discurso que tenía preparado. La madurez y el compromiso con el que hablaba dejó embobado a House, la admiraba tanto en ese preciso momento que se sentía insignificante al lado de ella. Recordó todo lo que había crecido desde que la conoció, lo enserio que se había tomado siempre sus estudios, lo tarde que se había acostado preparando exposiciones. Ahora era la primera mujer más joven en convertirse en directora de un hospital, a pesar de quedarse embarazada, de graduaste un año más tarde, eso no le impidió seguir adelante con su sueño. Escuchó el resto del discurso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuddy se encargó de sacar la sonrisa más coqueta y deslumbrar a los invitados, entre ellos a los benefactores que ante su encanto y su labia no dudaron en abrir la chequera. Después de permanecer dos horas de pie regalando sonrisas a todos los invitados decidió darse un respiro, entró en el salón principal y se sentó en una de las mesas vacías mientras masajeaba sus pies, los tacones le estaban matando. House que estaba en la barra con una copa de vino la vio a lo lejos, y decidido fue hasta ella.

- ¿Me concede este baile, directora? – le tendió la mano.

- House, te lo agradezco pero ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones.- señaló sus pies.

- Quédate descalza.

Cuddy le miró levantando las cejas.

- ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás? Ahora eres su jefa, aprovecha que estas en el poder.- levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado.

Cuddy rió con ganas, se levantó descalza y tomó la mano de House, seguidamente rodeó su cuello mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho.- Acepto este baile, doctor House.

Él rodeó su cintura con sus grandes manos y la pegó más a él.

- ¿Doctor House?

- ¿Eres médico, no?

- Pero no ejerzo desde que Johnny me despidió.

- ¿Quieres trabajar para mí? – levantó la mirada.

- Si sigues así no tendré más remedio que hacerte el amor salvajemente sobre el escritorio, me estás calentando.

Cuddy le miró coqueta mientras se mordía el labio

- Yo no estoy haciendo nada.- puso cara de niña buena.

- Primero el escote.- señaló sus pechos descaradamente.- Luego el beso en tu despacho y ahora esto de jefa y empleado.

- Primero, yo no pretendo provocarte nada, eres tú el que te excitas con mis pechos. Dos, no fue un beso, fue un roce de labios, una muestra de cariño y alegría. Tres, le he propuesto esta noche a la junta abrir un departamento de diagnóstico donde tu serías el jefe.

- Primero, me excito fácilmente al verte. Dos ¿Has hablado con Stacy? Y tres, ¿Los has drogado?

- Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, segundo, puede que haya hablado con Stacy y tercero, no les he drogado. He aprovechado que estaban un poco alcoholizados para hacerles la propuesta, aun así han tardado en pensárselo, pero finalmente me han dado vía libre.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos, House iba a abrir la boca para hablar pero inmediatamente la cerró al oír la canción que ahora se escuchaba en el salón.

_**Oh, thinkin' about all our younger years  
there was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free  
now nothin' can take you away from me  
we've been down that road before  
but that's over now  
you keep me comin' back for more  
Chorus:  
baby you're all that i want  
when you're lyin' here in my arms  
i'm findin' it hard to believe  
we're in heaven  
and love is all that i need  
and i found it there in your heart  
it isn't too hard to see  
we're in heaven  
**_

Cuddy se pegó más a House inconscientemente mientras este le abrazaba, ambos se movían despacio al ritmo de la música, ajenos a todas las miradas que se habían posado en ellos, incluida la de Wilson que les observaba desde una de las mesas.

Se miraban y se estudiaban, Cuddy derramó una lágrima y House la apretó más a él mientras besaba su cabeza.

_**Oh, once in your life you find someone  
who will turn your world around  
bring you up when you're feelin' down  
yeah, nothin' could change what you mean to me  
oh, there's lots that i could say  
but just hold me now  
'cause our love will light the way  
Chorus  
I've been waitin' for so long  
for somethin' to arrive  
for love to come along  
now our dreams are comin' true  
through the good times and the bad  
yeah, i'll be standin' there by you  
Chorus**_

_**And, baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
Isn't too hard to see?  
We're in heaven**_

_**Heaven...  
Oh**_

_**You're all that I want!  
You're all that I need!**_

Las luces se apagaron, como aquella vez en la fiesta de apertura de la facultad, y se amaban como entonces, incluso más por todo lo que habían vivido desde entonces. House reaccionó como un par de años atrás, le tomó el rostro con suavidad y besó sus labios, como la primera vez. Sus labios exploraban territorio ajeno con suavidad, disfrutando de la textura y el sabor, algo tímido para poco a poco aumentar la intensidad.

Cuando se hizo la luz ambos se miraron y sonrieron, House le tomó la mano a Cuddy y le susurró algo al oído, después ambos salieron rumbo a su despacho ante la atenta mirada de Wilson, que sonrió al ver la escena.

Desató los primeros botones de su camisa muy despacio mientras le miraba a los ojos, luego se inclinó sobre su pecho y lo besó, House le acarició la espalda mientras lo hacía. Tiró el bastón al suelo y la tomó en brazos, ella enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se aferraba a su cuello, House aprovechó esa posición para apretar su trasero mientras mordisqueaba su oreja y la hacía reír. La sentó sobre el escritorio y le acarició la mejilla mirándola dulcemente, la otra mano la metió bajo su vestido y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas muy despacio, acercándose peligrosamente a sus muslos. Ella decidida tiró todo lo que había sobre la mesa y empujó a House para que se tumbara sobre esta, luego se puso a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besarle mientras la otra mano acariciaba el bulto que se había formado en sus pantalones, podía sentirle gemir en su oreja. Las manos de House no se detuvieron, se colaron en su ropa interior y acariciaron su sexo, Cuddy le tomó la mano y lo detuvo.

- Nada de juegos previos, te quiero a ti dentro de mí ahora, ¿entendido?

House sonrió una vez más antes de tomarle de la cintura y tumbarla sobre la mesa, se incorporó y echó el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella mientras le besaba esta vez con mayor intensidad y urgencia, con su mano desabrochó su cinturón y bajó los pantalones. Poco a poco entró en ella, Cuddy como respuesta le clavó las uñas en la espalda.

- ¿Te hago daño? – preguntó House preocupado.

- No, ya no.- le acarició el cabello y sonrió.

Aquella respuesta tan rotunda en realidad tenía mucho significado para él, no solo se refería al acto en cuestión, se refería a todo lo que había pasado anteriormente entre ellos.

Rozó su nariz con la suya y siguió penetrándola con cuidado mientras no paraba de susurrarle al oído cuanto la amaba.


	42. Chapter 42

Cuddy despertó con los cálidos labios de House rozando su cuello y con la yema de sus dedos acariciando sus pechos, sonriente giró el rostro y le besó.

- Parece que alguien se ha levantado juguetón esta mañana, ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche?

- No lo culpes, llevaba mucho tiempo inactivo.- señaló su masculinidad.

Cuddy sonrió y se echó sobre él.

- Permíteme dudarlo.- lo tomó de las muñecas.

Quedaron en silencio mirándose hasta que House habló.

- Solo fueron dos veces, y no sentí nada comparado a lo que siento cuando te hago el amor a ti.- acarició su cabello.- Además, seguro que tú también te beneficiaste a John.

- No me apetece hablar de esto en este momento.- dijo acariciando su oreja.

- Me parece bien, entonces prosigamos.- le tomó el rostro y la acercó a él para después besarla con intensidad.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiéndoles.

- No lo cojas.- continuó besándola.

- Podría ser importante.- echó a un lado a House y alcanzó el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesilla.

- Doctora Cuddy, ¿Va a tardar mucho en llegar? Debo hacer unos recados y no me puedo entretener mucho más.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son más de las once, me dijo que llegaría las nueve y ya lo organicé todo para marcharme a esa hora.

- Mierda.- dijo en voz baja mientras tapaba el auricular.- ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? – dirigió una mirada a House.

- Estabas preciosa durmiendo.

Cuddy rodó los ojos.

- Anne, no te preocupes, en veinte minutos estoy allí.- colgó y se levantó a prisa de la cama.- Debería haber llegado a mi casa a las nueve, bastante que aceptó quedarse con Tamy toda la noche de ayer.- dijo mientras se ponía su ropa interior.

- Vamos, no es para tanto.- la tomó de la cintura mientras besaba su cuello.- Te llevaré a casa, así no tendrás que esperar a ningún taxi.

- No es una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- No quiero que Tamy se entere todavía.

- No lo entiendo.

- House, con lo pequeñita que es ya ha pasado por muchas cosas estos dos últimos años, quiero ir despacio, por ella y por nosotros. Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez, nada de precipitarse.

- ¿No confías en que esto vaya a salir bien, no? – se separó de ella y anduvo por la habitación.

- Sabes que no es eso.- se acercó y le besó.- Te quiero, y no quiero perderte de nuevo.- le acarició la mejilla.- Solo vayamos despacio.

House mostró una media sonrisa y acompañó a Cuddy hasta su piso.

- ¿Te llamo esta noche? – preguntó House.

- Mejor te llamo yo.- sonrió y bajó de la moto a toda prisa, luego recordó que se olvidaba de algo así que volvió y besó a House.

- Te quiero, no corras.- le colocó bien el casco y le guiñó un ojo.

- Como usted diga, jefa.

Cuddy rió.

En cuanto vio a Cuddy entrar en el portal arrancó la moto de nuevo y se perdió en la carretera.

Cuddy entró en casa descalza con los tacones en la mano, tantas horas que había pasado la otra noche de pie le habían pasado factura.

- Siento el retraso, no se volverá a repetir.

- Tranquila, Tamy no me ha dado mucho trabajo, es una niña muy buena.

- Ni que lo digas.- sacó un billete de la cartera y se lo dio.- Esto es por las dos horas extras.

- No hace falta, de verdad.

- No seas tonta, te lo has ganado, has estado más tiempo del acordado.

La joven tomó el dinero y se despidió.

Entró en la habitación de su hija y vio a Tamy sentada en el escritorio dibujando, se acercó y observó a su hija en silencio.

- ¿Quién es?

- Yo.

- Pero si es una mujer, ¿No es un poco mayor para ser tú?

- Sí, pero es que soy yo de mayor.

- ¿Y es doctora? – se sentó al lado de su hija y apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano mientras la observaba.

- Es doctora y directora, como tú.

Cuddy sonrió de inmediato y acomodó el cabello de su hija detrás de sus orejitas.

- De mayor quiero ser como tú mami.

Cuddy con los ojos vidriosos tomó a su hija de la barbilla y besó su mejilla.

- No, serás mejor que yo.- le sonrió.

House llegó a su apartamento y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha, a continuación sacó un paquete de tabaco y se fumó dos cigarrillos seguidos. Había conseguido desengancharse de la vicodina, pero su adicción al tabaco llevaría más tiempo. Pasó varios minutos así, a solas, disfrutando de las caladas y de los recuerdos de la noche pasada, y de vez en cuando una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Su descanso se vio interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Apareció Wilson con una botella de champán.

- ¿Qué celebramos?

- Tú y Cuddy.

House sonrió a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- No fue difícil, vi como os comíais en plena pista de baile, después desaparecisteis cogidos de la mano. Cualquiera pudo veros.- Anduvo por la cocina de su amigo hasta dar con dos copas y llevarlas a la mesa.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Me siento bien.

- ¿Bien? Deberías estar no sé, feliz, las cosas empiezan a ir mejor, mucho mejor.

- Todavía no hemos hablado, y hay muchas cosas que aclarar. Vamos por la primera fase en la que estamos "cegados de amor" por las endorfinas. La próxima fase será mucho más complicada.

- No empieces a psicoanalizar tu relación, por ahí no vas bien.

House se sirvió una copa y se la bebió de un solo trago.

**(…)**

- ¿Me echas de menos? – House llamó a Cuddy a media tarde.

Cuddy sonrió como una idiota con el teléfono en la mano.

- No sabes cuánto.

- No te torturaré más con mi ausencia, pasaré por ti a las 20:30.

- House, Tamy estará aquí.

- ¿Y qué? Quiero verla también.

- Vale, te espero.

Picó al timbre.

- Cariño, ves a abrir, hay una sorpresa para ti.

- ¡Papá! – saltó sobre su padre y este la enganchó con su brazo, revolvió su pelo con la mano mientras besaba su mejilla repetidas veces sonoramente haciéndola rabiar.

Cuddy salió de la cocina y sonrió al ver la escena, se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le besó a ambos lados de la cara bajo la atenta mirada de su hija.

- Papá, ¿Por qué no vas con Tamy al salón mientras yo termino de arreglarme?

- Sí, claro.- todavía con la pequeña en brazos se dirigió al salón y tomó asiento en el sofá.

- ¿Vas a salir con mamá? – frunció el ceño.

- N-no.- miró hacia otro lado.- Voy a acercarla al hospital, tiene trabajo que hacer esta noche.

- ¿Por qué no va ella sola?

- Su coche no funciona.

Tamy volvió a fruncir el ceño y a mirar a su padre fijamente.

House comenzó a ponerse nervioso, parecía que la ojiazul leía su mente… ¿Nervioso, por su hija?

- ¿Quieres que juguemos a algo?- intentó desviar la atención de Tamy.

**(…)**

- Esto es absurdo, nos estamos escondiendo de nuestra hija de cinco años. Ahora que lo pronuncio en voz alta suena todavía más patético.- bufó.

- Relájate, todo saldrá bien.- besó su mejilla e hizo que rodease su cintura con sus brazos mientras caminaban por la calle.

Tras pasear unos minutos en silencio por el barrio, House decidió hablar.

- No creo que sea buena idea trabajar para ti.- pronunció mientras se frotaba la nuca.

Cuddy se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú misma has dicho que vayamos despacio, trabajar juntos sería un error.

- Podemos separar ambas cosas.

- ¿Tú crees? Porque sabes mi método de trabajo.

- Precisamente por eso, conozco tu método de trabajo, puedo controlarte.

- Te cansarás de mí antes de lo que piensas.

- Si no lo he hecho en todo este tiempo ¿Crees que me voy a cansar ahora?

- Terminará pasando factura a nuestra relación.

- Tal vez, o quizás nos una más, nunca se sabe.- levantó las cejas.

House mostró media sonrisa.

- ¿Tendré un despacho grande?

- Sí, además de tres médicos excelentes que pondré a tu disposición.

- Trabajo bien solo.

- Eso no es negociable, querido.

- ¿Es negociable tirarse a la jefa en horario laboral? – se acercó y la tomó de la cintura.

- No.- comenzó a caminar dirección a su coche moviendo las caderas de manera exagerada.- Pero ahora no estamos en horario laboral, así que aprovecha.

House fue tras ella y se metió en el asiento trasero del coche mientras dejaba el bastón a un lado. Cuddy se sentó sobre su pierna buena y comenzó a besarlo mientras desabotonaba los primero botones de su camisa.

- Queda media hora para cumplir con nuestra reserva en el restaurante, así que tienes quince minutos para jugar conmigo y otros quince para llegar al restaurante.

House se mordió el labio y a partir de ahí comenzó la diversión.

De camino al restaurante ambos se miraban con una sonrisa, Cuddy intentaba sin mucho éxito pintarse los labios de nuevo, House le había quitado todo el carmín. Este detuvo el coche en el estacionamiento y fue hasta la otra puerta para tomar a Cuddy de la mano.

- ¿Te duele la pierna?

- No, la única pierna que me duele es la del medio.

Cuddy hizo una mueca mientras se acercaba a él y subía la cremallera de sus pantalones.

- Deberías cuidar estos detalles, te hacen menos atractivo.

House sonrió.

Entraron al restaurante y enseguida ordenaron la comida.

- Ayer me dijiste que tal vez habías hablado con Stacy, ¿Qué tipo de conversación tuviste con ella?

- Me llamó hace un par de días para felicitarme por mi nuevo cargo, lo último que esperaba ese día era su llamada, la verdad. Después me preguntó si había hablado contigo y me dijo que intentabas decirme algo.

- ¿Te dijo qué era ese algo?

- Tal vez, pero no lo recuerdo, ¿Me lo dices tú? – le sonrió.

- Pues era sobre el beso que nos dimos en el hospital aquella noche, cuando Tamy estaba en observación.

- ¿Tenías dudas de por qué te lo di?

House asintió en silencio.

- Pues es bastante fácil de entender, y para ser un medio genio eres bastante cortito en este sentido.- le acarició la mejilla.- Te amo.- le miró a los ojos.- Tan fácil como eso.

House apretó su mano mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

Tras terminar con el primer y segundo plato, Cuddy pidió helado de chocolate y nata de postre, House no quería pero terminó comiéndose el de ella.

- ¿Me dejas?

Cuddy asintió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

House con su dedo meñique retiró la nata que había alrededor de sus labios y se la llevó a su boca, luego la besó con ternura.

- Este es el beso más dulce que he dado jamás, ¿Probamos a untarte la boca de chocolate para pasarme todo la noche lamiéndote?

- Eso depende de si me dejas untarte también a ti una parte de tu cuerpo.

House mostró una media sonrisa y se dirigió a su oído.

- Perra mala.

- Cerdo.- golpeó su hombro.- No me refería exactamente a esa parte.

- Pensé que es la parte que más te gustaba.- levantó las cejas.

- La parte que más me gusta es esto.- acarició sus párpados mientras este los cerraba inconscientemente

- ¿Y me vas a llenar los ojos de chocolate?

- No, tonto.- Llenaré de chocolate tu trasero.

- House puso cara de asco.

- Es blanco y debilucho… y blanco.

Pero a mí me gusta.- sonrió mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano y le mostraba una sonrisa.

Tras la cena House acompañó a Cuddy a su casa conduciendo su coche, él había dejado su moto frente a su portal.

- ¿No me vas a dejar entrar? – hizo un puchero.

Cuddy negó divertida.

- Vamos, te dejaré que me sobes el trasero.

- Me encantaría pero mañana tengo que estar en pie muy temprano, empieza mi primer día como decana.

- Ánimo, les pondrás firmes gobernando con tu gran trasero.

- Eres muy tonto.

- Pero soy tu tonto.

Cuddy le tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a ella besándole con intensidad, House rodeó su cintura y profundizó aun más el beso, luego se abrazaron.

- Quiero que mañana pases a firmar tu contrato.

- Allí estaré.- le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió con su bastón hasta su moto.

Cuando lo perdió de vista entró en el portal con una sonrisa, sabía que esto no había hecho más que empezar y que debían hacer frente a muchas cosas juntos, entre ellas enfrentar una charla que no resultaría fácil para ninguno de los dos. Pero era un buen camino para empezar.

**Este ha sido el antepenúltimo capítulo, ha tardado en llegar, lo sé, y lo siento. No pongo fecha para los dos últimos capítulos pero desde luego no tardarán tanto como ahora. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, seguiré escribiendo más Huddy, de momento no me canso con estos dos personajes.**** #HuddyIsStillAlive**


End file.
